Devil's Snare
by shards-of-divinity
Summary: What happens when Harry is a darker creature than the Dark Lord he's supposed to destroy? HPSSCH14 6.26.07 Adalyr gives Harry his memories and Harry battles with himself over his fear of Avenairu
1. Prologue

**_Summary: _**_Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

**_Notes: _**_Post OotP (Order of the Phoenix) Set just before Harry's Sixth Year_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

_Pairings:_

_Harry/Snape_

_Hermione/Ron_

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Devil's Snare_**

Prologue: Another Realm

**…………**

"**_T_**_his child will be the one_ who claims all seven levels of Hell as his own. He alone shall rid us of the damned Angels who do everything in their God-given power to smite us. He shall gain the power to crush the Middle Earth and give us free reign over all levels of existence; Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell. Nothing must befall him. He is the Chosen One."

"What if he learns of the other world and doesn't want to uphold his duties? Having him created in a world among humans will teach him many things. When the time is right to bring the Chosen One back to Hell to teach him our ways he may not want to become his destiny. You know how sentimental humans can be with their foolish ideals."

"Our Savior may be knowledgeable in humans ways by the time he returns to us, but with our constant supervision and diligence he will forget the shameful world in which he will be born in. He will reject the ways of the foolish mortals and rise in his powers. On his sixteenth birthday his powers will come forth and he shall have charge over everything! _I have foreseen it!_"

"You forget yourself, The Ones of Heaven shall watch over your Chosen One. While you try to manipulate him into the ways of Evil we shall lure to the ways of Good. He shall have charge over his own destiny. Manipulation of the mind and spirit never brings anything good, even for the benefactor. It always brings havoc and ruin. Both sides will fall and you will be left with nothing but coldness and despair."

"Spare me, Light, for Darkness shall destroy you! There is only so much goodness in anyone's heart, human, demon, the Living, the Dead. Even Angels have their shortcomings. Even our lord, Lucifer, himself was a fallen Angel, one of you Light! He would have never gained the power in which he possesses now if he weren't here. You are just afraid. Your forces shall always crumble beneath ours."

"As long as there is Light in anyone's heart, there is a chance for goodness. Lucifer was a fool from the beginning. Going against the higher power of God will never come out with good. You wish to use this child as a tool! Instead of giving him choices in life you will twist his ideals. You are a fool, a thrice-damned fool. Your other "Chosen One's" failed you, but nonetheless you still look for that perfect Savior. You waste your life, or what resembles living rotting over some backwards prophecy. It all goes to waste.

"Keep your shadows if you will, but let thins child have a chance to experience what life can be like. He is not for you. Don't force him into this war. He has the chance to grow up to be normal. Don't take that away from him. You cannot control Fate."

"Thrice-damned you say. Bah! In every war against the Higher Powers we have fought. Heaven against Hell, Light against Dark. Thought you have always come out victorious, you have not escaped unscathed. There are always a few fallen ones to answer out beck and call. We have more recruits now more than ever. We, the Darkness, are winning! You see? All over the world there is more evil consuming the hearts of everyone, in your opinion they are tainted. In ours we see a new beginning. With more of us we shall crush you.

"The Chosen One is not for us you say? Who is he for, then!" What will you do with him? He will become a tool for you as well. In either case he has no path to walk on his own. One or the other must have one piece of his soul. The end result will be determined by who holds the bigger piece.

"Let us make a deal; we let him grow up in the human world as a wizard. He shall grow and learn until he is of a certain age then his training in our ways shall commence. You can follow him throughout Hell, monitor him, and let him decide what side he wants to be on. Let him have the choices you keep harping at me about. Good or Evil."

"So, you're saying that the Chosen One will be able to grow up as a normal wizard until he is required to start training. He will be exposed to either side and be able to follow his own convictions and have an equal opportunity and choice in the matter in which he is entitled to?"

"Yes."

"I believe that this is fair enough. The Light shall guard him and you shall train him."

"Yes, but I must say one thing; he will train here until a few months before his sixteenth birthday. He will master his trade and then he will have the chance to decide which side he prefers…"

"…"

"You may take it or leave it. That is all we're willing to offer. I believe that it is quite generous considering who we are… Of course, negotiating with a devil doesn't come without a price… If he wants Darkness you must never try to bring him back to the light. If you do you would have forsaken your word and we will rage an all out war upon you all."

"The Light shall not go back on their promise. You, however will be closely monitored."

"Yes, yes, I—we know…"

"Good. It's set. I'd like to ask you just one other thing; please, don't hurt him. While you have seen that he will be your Chosen Savior I have seen that this boy's life will be cold and filled with hatred, false pretenses, and negligence. He doesn't need anymore suffering."

"Some believe that pain and suffering toughen you up in a way that nothing else can and can seen as a better good and an advantage. It hardens you, forces you to push aside your emotions. In the end no emotions save you. Yo don't feel remorse, pain, sorrow. Those feeling distract you. They serve no purpose."

"I believe that emotions make you stronger, not having them or hiding is what makes you weak. You need to feel something. Accepting you feelings is what strengthens you."

"Bah! Foolish words that would only come from a Pure Hearted arse like you!"

"Mock me all you'd like but, I believe that this conversation has worn itself out quite nicely. I shall be taking my leave. I trust that what we've discussed here will be carried out as planned without any trouble?"

"Yes, and I trust that you will not fall back upon your word as well?"

"The more you ask me whether or not the Light will betray you, the more I think that you're trying to hide your own insecurities with blame."

"You think so wisely. I shall see you in ten years."

"May the meeting be blessed."

"Likewise…"

**…………………………….devil's snare…………….devil's snare……………………………….**

_I hope that this prologue got you interested. I'm swiftly working on Chapters 1 and 2, you they will be showing up soon. I have this all planned out and I hope that you'll like the upcoming results. With this prologue I tried to make this sound as out of place as I could, even thought I'm sure that you can figure out who the "Chosen One" is. It's somewhat obvious…_

_In either case, if you're discouraged by the length of this beginning, never fear. Prologues are sort of hard to lengthen for me, but Chapters are a lot longer anyway. This was only supposed to be an introduction. The two people who were speaking shall be revealed later; one in Chapter 2, the other, I'm not sure._

_Also, I'm going to try to keep the characters as "IC" as possible._

_I hope that you enjoy my story. Chapter 1 and 2 are their way! _

****

**_Korogi-chan _**

**_Korogi-chan_**


	2. Capitulus Unus

**_Summary: _**_Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

**_Notes: _**_Post OotP (Order of the Phoenix) Set just before Harry's Sixth Year1_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

_Pairings:_

_Harry/Snape_

_Hermione/Ron_

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

**Notes (2):** Review responses can be found in my profile unless I emailed you back personally.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Devil's Snare_**

Chapter One: Number Twelve Grimwald Place

**…………**

_"Boy!"_

**_H_**_arry Potter groaned and sat up in bed,_ reaching up to ruffle his bed-mused hair even more in a poor attempt to clear the fringe out of his drowsy green eyes.The boy blinked tiredly towards his window and squinted against the early morning sun. His window; in the morning; was placed directly into the sun's glare. He reached towards his nightstand and grabbed his glasses while seeking out the LCD light of the broken alarm clock next to his bed.

"It's ten thirty? They never let me sleep in this late!" Harry finally swung himself out of bed, pulling up the pants of his oversized hand-me-down pajamas as he went. The smell of bacon and French toast wafted up to him and Harry heard and felt his stomach answer in response. He dashed down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen as he took in the most unusual sight before him.

Petunia was standing at the stove cooking and humming a soft tune to herself and Vernon sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper with a smile at his face. Dudley was taking plates out of the cupboards and setting the table without a fuss or complaint. He pulled out the silverware and set it beside each plate. Harry stared in disbelief as the overweight boy set out four placemats, plates, and the like on the table. Petunia was now bustling to the refrigerator to get out jugs of orange juice and milk to fill up the four glasses that her son had set out.

'Okay, who the hell are they and what have they done with my relatives?' Harry thought as he moved over to Vernon's side. Petunia and Dudley were too preoccupied with their tasks so Harry decided to risk asking his uncle about what was going on. The beefy man didn't acknowledge Harry's presence at all so the Boy-Who-Lived cleared his throat softly.

"What do you want?" Harry was surprised that the man's voice wasn't full of its normal venom; it was distracted and somewhat cheerful if anything else.

"Are you having a guest coming over for breakfast, Uncle Vernon? You could have woken me up, I didn't mean to sleep in that late." The truth was that Harry wasn't sorry at all. He had learned a long time ago that the best way to counteract his relative's rage and cruelty towards him was to pretend that he had no self-respect for himself. This strategy worked well most of the time except for when the foul Muggles enraged him. The man shook out his paper and glared silently at the boy before rolling his too-small eyes and looking back at the tiny black print in front of him.

"No, you stupid freak, you get to eat with us today." Harry tried to keep his mouth from dropping open. Ever since he had gotten back from Hogwarts a week ago, his relatives had treated him worse than ever. His uncle was still sore about the Dementor attack and the false "Best Lawn in Britain" award, that had tricked him and the rest of his family, save Harry, into leaving to receive their rewards so the abused boy could escape. Petunia and Dudley hadn't been much better, the bony woman had forced Harry to do even more horrendously stupid chores within a small time limit and Dudley and his mates had been extremely harsh with their game of "Harry Hunting" so far. They were getting a head start on him.

Another thing that had made the first week of his summer back at the Dursley's more terrible was that his uncle had found some of the letters from Hermione and Ron that Harry had received via Hedwig without the man's knowing. He had noticed them sitting on the boy's desk after yelling at him for not completing some sort of strenuous chore when he picked them up. Harry's friends had written to him, trying to help him stop blaming himself for Sirius's death. Their words had made Harry feel even worse; he had never said out loud that he blamed himself. They must have thought it was indeed his fault if they had inquired him about it.

In any case, when Vernon had read that Harry's godfather was dead he had laughed mockingly at the boy relishing in the fact that Harry had supposedly, by the tone of the letter, killed someone he had really cared about. That ex-convict that Harry had said would hurt them in the event that Harry was mistreated was gone. That shadow hanging over them was no more and Vernon had spent no time in waiting to abuse the poor boy again. While beating Harry senselessly into the cold, hardwood floor beneath him, he had yelled repeatedly that Harry was nothing but a freak that would never amount to anything at all. That everyone around him that he got close to would be killed by that "Dark Freak" just like his parents. The words had stung more than the fists and swift kicks that landed repeatedly his already frail body.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at his uncle again. The burly man had just refocused upon his coffee and newspaper again. He couldn't figure out why his uncle would let him sleep in so late, have his wife make breakfast and his son help with the preparations and let Harry not only eat in the same part of the house but eat at all. The most he ever got was table scraps and that was considered a surplus during the times that he was being punished and didn't receive anything at all.

"Instead of standing there like the idiot that you are, maybe you could sit down and start eating. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can clean this up and we can leave!" Petunia barked at Harry who repressed a scathing remark and a glare. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his fat lump of a cousin smirking, if you could call that a smirk. Harry was surprised that the boy's muscles could handle lifting all of the fat that resided in his cheeks.

Harry sat down at the table obediently and waited for everyone to follow suit before tucking into his breakfast. His uncle was never one to say prayers before eating, or for anything else. The smell and taste of the food overwhelmed Harry slightly as he felt his undernourished body try to adjust to receive the morsels. He swallowed heavily and earned a glare from Petunia from across the table. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just concentrated on his uncle unusually joyful voice.

"I can't wait until we meet the realtor, Pet. He said that at this time of the year there are many great deals for houses and the prices are just within my price range."

"I loved the catalog with all of the descriptions and details for the houses. They were beautiful. The lawn was just perfect on that two story ranch!"

Harry's ears perked up at this. He knew that his uncle had just gotten a raise at that damned drill company of his but he didn't think that the amount was enough for the man to warrant the man to buy a house.

"Neighborhoods in that area are top notch, too. High-class blokes with money. Good sort of atmosphere for our son to be in. It's who you know that matters, right Dudley?"

MUNCH CHOMP "Yes—MUNCH—Dad."

"Maybe you'll get recognized by some of our new neighbors there and you'll get another job. People with money always want someone with good skills like you. Good with your hands, good with your brain; that's the sort of thing that lot prefers," Petunia gushed.

Harry swore that if Vernon's chest expanded anymore than it already had with selfish pride that he'd burst the buttons off his jacket. The man was just red in the face with arrogance. It made Harry sick.

"Now, now, Pet; lets not get ahead of our selves here," the hefty man chortled loudly. "Even though I'm sure that anyone would want my services as their own, we don't even know if we want that house yet. It all depends on the price."

Harry's curiosity was too much for him. "Uncle Vernon, are you planning on moving soon?" This comment seemed to have given Harry's uncle another chance at gloating so the man replied haughtily, "Yes we are. I just got a raise from the company and I was thinking that it's time for us to get out of this crummy neighborhood and get more of the better things in life. Your aunt and I have a meeting with the realtor this morning at a quarter to twelve so you need to hurry up with your eating so we can get to the house showings on time."

Harry's eyes widened slightly; the fact that his relatives might be moving must have put them in a very good mood to be doing their own chores and such with forcing Harry do them. 'Good, now I'll have some time to take out my holiday work,' he thought to himself 'That is if Dudley decides to get out of the house for some reason.'

"So, Dad" Dudley piped up as he reached for his third helping of bacon, "Out of the catalogue, what is your favorite house?" Vernon smiled at his son and Harry winced as bacon flew out of the boy's mouth and landed on his French toast. "I like the one that's close to my office, on Burlington Avenue…"

Harry looked back down at his plate with distaste at the food that was now covered with his portly cousin's chewed-up food and pushed backwards from the table, gathering his plate. He walked towards the counter and set the dishes down near the sink and proceeded to scoop the uneaten food into the garbage.

"You're not planning on throwing that away are you?" Petunia asked her voice cold. "I wasted perfectly good food on you and you don't even eat it. We didn't even yell at you for not waking up early enough to cook breakfast and this is how you repay me? What is it, our food isn't as good as the slop they feed you at that freak school?"

Harry bristled in anger and clutched the plate, his knuckles paling in response to the tight grip. His uncle noticed his anger and sneered nastily at him. "It' all right, Pet; just make him clean the dishes instead and I'll give him some extra chores. We need to leave now anyway, its takes nearly half an hour to get there with all of this morning's traffic." Vernon's chair squealed loudly as he pushed back from the table and set his pate down in the sink. Dudley stuffed the rest of the bacon into his mouth and chucked the plate at the back of Harry's head. Harry winced as the ceramic crashed to the floor, shattering into little pieces.

"BOY!" Vernon roared stomping loudly back into the kitchen. "What the bloody hell have you done now?" Petunia swept in after him and gasped loudly at what she saw. "That was one of the plates my mother gave me, you ungrateful wretch! How dare you!" she screeched.

"Instead of screaming at me for something that I didn't do why don't you yell at your precious little sod of a son Dudley? He's the one who threw the damned thing at me in the first place!"

Vernon's face was rapidly turning purple and he was shaking with rage. He reached out and grabbed Harry roughly by the collar and slammed him back into the counter. Harry ignored the pain and stared right back at his uncle his anger covering his fear and pain. Enough was enough.

"We've had this talk before, you ungrateful son of a bitch; we take you into our home when we should have left you on the streets and starve. We give you clothes and food, a roof over your head and this is how you thank us?" He punched Harry in the jaw and the boy's head snapped back and hit the wall behind him, the force behind his uncle's strike was so powerful. "We should throw you out right now, especially with that Lord Voldy-thingy sending his dismembers after you and hurting Dudley!" He hit Harry again and dropped him on the hard linoleum floor.

"Ooh, hit him again Dad!" Dudley laughed, the cruel sadistic bastard that he was. If Harry hadn't of been so disoriented by his had smashing against a wall he would have glared at him. Vernon turned away from the boy and stomped back out of the room Dudley by his side. Petunia gazed silently at Harry for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before turning away from him and following her husband out of the room.

Harry rose shakily from the floor and winced as he noticed that when he fell he had landed directly in the pile of plate shards. His legs had a few gashes and they bled through the baggy material of his pants. He heard the front door open and his relatives step out.

"I left you a list of chores, Freak. They had best be finished before we get back or else." The door slammed loudly and Harry heard another fragile item crack as it fell from the tremble of the slam.

**…………………**

Harry pulled a T-shirt on over his head and bent down to check that his bandages were still in place. After cleaning up the mess that his uncle had made, he had taken a shower enjoying the feel of hot water against his skin and running through his hair. His door had been locked for most of the week and he hadn't had any time to escape except for chores. Afterwards, he had applied bandages to his wounds, which weren't as deep as he had initially thought. He pulled on some pants that he had Transfigured to fit him before school ended, glanced in the mirror at his unruly hair and walked out of his room and walked grudgingly down the steps.

"Let's see," he murmured reading over the list of chores that Vernon had left him to do. "'Trim hedges, wash siding, clean gutters,' I already did that a week ago, what's he playing at?" Harry crumpled up the slip of paper and stalked into the kitchen reaching for a broom to clean up the dirt from the potted plant that his uncle had managed to break when he slammed the door. He noticed that it was a particularly ugly vase that his Aunt Marge had given to Petunia a few years ago. Truth to be told, Harry was glad that it was broken. He hated that woman.

As Harry knelt down to scoop up the dirt and clay, he heard a loud rumbling sound from the fireplace. The room began top shake and Harry jumped up as quickly as his injured legs would allow and he backed away, dustpan held out in front of him like a weapon. Suddenly a bright burst of light exploded from the fireplace and the sound of coughing and sputtering could be heard. As the chimney soot and dirt cleared Harry was surprised and pleased to see his best mate, Ron Weasley step out of the pile of ashes and begin to dust himself off.

"Ron!" Harry laughed setting down the dustpan and walking over to his friend to help him get the soot off of his clothes. The effort was futile however. Ron sneezed loudly and swore in irritation as he looked back into the fireplace.

"Don't those bloody Muggles ever lean out that hellhole? It's absolutely filthy!" Ron dusted the soot out of his flaming hair and walked farther into the living room. He winced as he stepped in some of the broken shards of the vase that had been forgotten after his loud entrance.

"What happened here?" Ron asked curiously. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Vernon got angry and slammed the door. He made me clean it up. Thanks to you though I have more to clean." Ron smiled apologetically at his friend and knelt to pick up the fallen broom and began to sweep.

"Just to make it up to you, I don't mind cleaning this up." He turned his back to Harry and began to sweep. "You'd best be going to get your stuff so we can to back to Grimwald Place." Harry started and turned back around to look at his friend. "I can leave? I thought that I had to stay here all summer, that's what Dumbledore always tells me." Harry spat with a hint of bitterness in his tone. He still hadn't forgiven Dumbledore for keeping him in the dark all last year. It had hurt him more than helped him. Losing Sirius was also part of that bitterness and even thought he knew that it was partially his own fault, he would most likely never forgive his headmaster for what he had done.

"Well since we couldn't send letters from the Headquarters we due to being discovered an Dumbledore's orders he decided to let you spend the remainder of your summer with us! Sirius left the Manor to you anyway so we're just finishing the rest of the cleaning. Besides the Order still has meetings there." Ron went back to sweeping. "Now go upstairs and get your stuff, we need to get back."

Harry didn't need to be told twice; he bounded up the steps and ran into his room crawling under the bed to reach under the floorboards to get out what his relatives hadn't locked away. He smiled as he pulled out his holiday work and his wand along with a small bag. He walked back towards the door and picked up Hedwig's empty cage, he had sent the owl to the Weasley's just in case Vernon's rage at Harry caused him to injure the snowy owl.

As Harry walked back down stairs he reached into his bag and looked for the handy pocketknife that his godfather had entrusted him with. He smiled sadly as his hand closed over the smooth surface of the handle and found a lock pick. He walked to the cupboard and opened the rusty lock. The small door squeaked as it swung open and Harry reached inside to grab his trunk and broom. He kicked the door shut and walked back into the living room where Ron had just finished sweeping the floor.

"Cleaning without magic sure is annoying. I don't know how Muggles can stand it." The redhead set the broom down and reached into his pocket for a small pouch. He undid the tie and pulled out a small pinch of green powder. Harry sighed as his friend poured some of the dust into his hand. He didn't particularly enjoy traveling by Floo; he was still sore about the incident from second year…

"Remember Harry, slowly and clearly," Ron sniggered as Harry walked past him into the fireplace. Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head and dodged the redhead's retaliation. As soon as Harry turned forward a large amount of ashes tumbled onto his hair. Coughing he called out his destination.

"Number—cough—Twelve Grimwald Place!"

In a swirl of bright green fire, Harry disappeared. He covered his eyes and mouth in a poor attempt to keep all of the offending dirt out of his eyes. Before he knew it he was tumbling out of the fireplace into the sitting room of his godfather's inherited mansion.

"Nice entrance, Potter," a cool and familiar drawl sounded from somewhere in front of Harry. Harry looked up and before he could focus his attention on the owner of the voice his trunk, book bag, and Firebolt came crashing in after him. They landed directly onto his back and head. Harry yelled loudly in pain and dragged himself out from under the offending items. Laughter reached his ears and he looked up a glare of death already settled onto his face.

Harry's glare instantly disappeared when he met the eyes of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin King sat on a couch that was in front of the fireplace his sides shaking as the blond howled with laughter. Harry stood up and angrily snatched up his truck and threw his bag over his shoulder before picking up his broom. He glowered at Draco until he stopped laughing and looked up at Harry tears of mirth in his eyes.

"That was rich, Potter. First you tumble head first out of the fireplace and then your stuff pummels you straight in the head. Bloody hilarious! That's the best laugh I've had all week!" Draco started laughing again but with a bit less vigor. Harry rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently on the wooded floor waiting for the boy to stop mocking him.

"Okay, okay, that was funny, ha, ha. Can you please explain why you're in here? What happened, did the Order find you and they dragged you Voldemort-robe-kissing-arse down here?"

Draco immediately sobered up and rose gracefully to his feet. He stood directly in front of Harry and noticed with some distain that the Golden Boy had grown a few inches and the two teens were now equal in height. "No, for your information Potter, Severus brought me here." He held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "My father decided that it was time for me to receive the Dark Mark and I told him that I didn't want it. We argued and then my father beat me, saying that I had no right to refuse something that he's been teaching me my whole life to follow. Then hit used the Cruciatus Curse on me for fifteen minutes." Draco stepped back and looked away from Harry. The boy was speechless, he had thought that Draco would accept the Mark as soon as possible and join that damned father of his with Voldemort killing Muggle-borns.

"I know that you probably think that I'm lying about this, but I do mean it. I never wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I just went along with what he wanted me to do because that's what he expected." He looked back into Harry's eyes and stared at him intently. "One of the reason that I asked you to be my friend in first year was to get close to you and find out your weaknesses so I could tell Father so he could report back to Voldemort. The main reason was that I really did want to be your friend, but when you rejected me, I just massacred you with my resentment. I couldn't stand the fact that you were the first person to resist me and go against what I wanted, selfish, yes I know," he said at the look on Harry's face.

"Don't worry, I've matured quite a bit, especially after this year." Harry nodded and noticed that Draco was swaying on his feet and caught the other boy's arm before he collapsed. He helped him sit back down on the couch remembering that he had been under the Cruciatus Curse for a quarter of an hour. Draco smiled gratefully and looked out of a window next to the fireplace.

"I never really meant of the things I did to you and your friends, but it seemed that you disliked me as much as I acted to dislike you so after a while I began to dislike you all if only a little."

Harry smiled and good-naturedly shoved the blond boy as he gave Harry a look of annoyance. "I think you're going soft, Draco. Normally you would never say something like that." Draco opened his mouth to utter an uncouth remark until he saw the teasing smile on Harry's face. He smiled back slightly and punched Harry back.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this so well, Harry. I could be just sticking lies up your arse and you would never know." Draco simpered. "It doesn't take you a long time to trust people, Potter, especially since you called me Draco."

Harry laughed. "Well that's your name isn't it? Since I called you Draco, you should call me Harry." The blond surveyed Harry with interest before nodding. "Okay, then…Harry." Said wizard smiled and held out his hand to help the other boy up. Draco took it and both of them looked to wards the fireplace as Ron came in, cursing loudly as he tried to get sot out of his eyes.

"Took you long enough, Weasley. Harry and I settled our differences and you still took all of that time to get here. Did you get lost?" Ron frowned at Draco and pushed past the boy into the kitchen. "Shove off, ferret," he snarled as he stomped off, a long trail of ashes following him. Harry raised an eyebrow at his new friend as Ron walked off.

"I guess that you haven't won Ron over yet?"

"Nope."

Hermione's brushy head poked around the corner and she flew into the room throwing herself into Harry's arms and laughing. "Harry!" she cried in delight as she hugged him. Harry beamed as he squeezed the girl back. Hermione let go and smiled at both boys and proceed to tell Harry about the things that he had missed.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us a letter saying that he wanted us to stay here until further notice because this is one of the safest places other than Hogwarts to hide. We've been staying here, Ron, Draco, and I and some Order members. Mrs. Weasley, and Professors Lupin and Snape have been here too. Mr. Weasley is still at the Burrow and Ginny is there too. They're just staying at the house for a while. Professor Moody is here as well."

Harry and Ron snorted at that. Hermione's referring of Remus and Alastor as professors and the fact that the ex-Auror was there. He was probably driving the occupants of Grimwald Place up the wall. Harry frowned at Hermione's mention of Snape. The professor and he had never been on friendly or respectful terms at all, but ever since the incident with the Pensive it had gone from bad to worse. The older wizard had been furious at Harry and every time Harry was in his presence Snape would give him a glare that could make Hell freeze over. He wasn't exactly looking forward to see his stoic professor with the event still fresh in both of their minds even thought Harry was sure that none of them would ever forget.

As if on cue Snape stalked into the room, his ever present robes billowing out behind him dramatically. His carriage just radiated annoyance and as soon as his onyx eyes rested on Harry a sneer formed on his face and his expression became icy cold.

"Well, Potter, it seems that all of that noise from earlier was your doing? I'm surprised that the chimney didn't fall down from that racket you caused." His eyes trailed over Harry's form and his lips curled into a distasteful frown of disgust. "And you managed to bring in nearly all of the soot from the fireplace that accumulated over the centuries with you as well?" Harry turned slightly red in embarrassment and anger. He wanted to hex that greasy bastard and his fury must have shown through his appearance because Draco and Hermione held onto Harry's arms to hold him back as the teen's hands gripped his wand that resided in his pocket.

Snape raised a thin eyebrow in interest before seemingly noticing Draco for the first time. He strode over to his godson and gripped the boy's arm. "You shouldn't be out of bed. You're still recovering from that nasty go Lucius pulled on you. Go on upstairs." The wizard's face revealed nothing but his eyes showed his concern for Draco. It was interesting to see any sort of emotion in the man's eyes save absolute loathing.

"All right, Severus," Draco mumbled. He swayed slightly on his feet but moved towards the stairs. Harry followed his to place his things in a room upstairs and to talk with Draco a little more. He could feel Snape's cold stare burning holes in his back. He ignored it and placed a hand on Draco's back to steady him as the two made their way upstairs.

They reached the landing to the second floor and walked down the hall and turned to the right. Draco walked ahead of Harry and motioned to a door that was slightly ajar. "This is my room but you can share it if you'd like." Harry glanced at Draco and smiled slightly before pushing the door open with his foot and walking inside. Two beds at opposite corners of the room stood there with curtains. Harry let his things fall to the floor next to his bed and watched Draco as the blond sat down on his bed and fluffed the pillows.

"So Draco how did Snape find you and bring you here? I'm sure that he wasn't just standing around watching your father torture you." Draco rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Harry before laying back down on his bed.

"Well you'd better not tell anyone this but Severus taught me how to Apparate illegally last summer…

**…………………**

"Well Hello Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said warmly. She enveloped Harry into a tight hug and held him out at arms length. "You're still looking too thin, dear, good thing there's some food left over from lunch." The warmhearted woman set out to fix Harry a plate of food and Hermione and Ron chortled behind their hands as their friend's plate was loaded with food that even all three of them couldn't finish. Molly just bustled around the kitchen and hummed happily to herself. Then Remus entered the room and his face brightened when he saw Harry.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed hugging his godfather's best friend. The older wizard hugged Harry back and when the two pulled back Harry could see that his friend was looking slightly peaky. The full moon was approaching. The four companions sat down at the kitchen table and talked quietly while Molly made Harry's plate of food.

"Well, it's the Potter boy!" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody clunked into the room his wooden leg creating a loud thump and came up behind Harry and thumped him roughly on the back. Harry grimaced and Remus' eyes crinkled with amusement. "So you got here in one piece, eh? I tried to talk these ones into gathering the Order to come collect you nut they said it was too much trouble. Well at least you got here in one piece."

Harry smirked and shook his head as the grisly ex-Auror turned away from him and started to talk to Molly about the possibility that that "Junior Death Eater" might have poisoned the food. He still didn't trust Draco along with Ron. Harry couldn't really blame them, but something about the other boy made Harry want to trust him.

The quiet atmosphere in the kitchen remained that way until the house began to rumble and plates and other fragile things began to shatter and fall off of the shelves. Harry quickly pulled out his wand along with his friends and the adults in the room even though they were still underage and not allowed to use magic. It felt like there was a magic surge traveling through the house. The rumbling increased its strength and windows shattered as well. Hermione screamed and Ron dragged her down onto the floor. Harry toppled over and his wand flew out of his hand and clattered under the table.

A sudden burst of blue light exploded from the sitting room and Molly, Remus, and Moody ran out into the room first ready to defend the children. Snape was pointing his wand at the light that was pooling out of a hole in the center of the floor. He was yelling something but no one could hear him over the rumble. The light grew in intensity and soon everyone had to cover their eyes less they be blinded. Just as soon as it became unbearable it disappeared and a lone figure stood in its place. A source-less wind whipped around the room causing the person's robes to swirl around them in a unearthly way. Their magical aura glowed brightly and the magic rendered all of them powerless.

Hermione tugged frantically onto Harry's sleeve. "They got inside despite all of the wards put onto this house. Even Professor Dumbledore would have trouble getting in!" Hermione said in a rushed whisper. Harry and Ron held out their wands ready for anything, even if they had to perform illegal magic.

The entire room was silent. There was no movement except for the figure's cloak which still swayed around them. A few more minutes passed until they raised one slender hand to point straight at Harry. The boy's expression grew guarded and Hermione and Ron stood in front of him.

"Your Fate has been decided and there is no going back…"

**………………………..………………Devil's Snare……1……Devil's Snare……………………………………**

CLIFFHANGER! Not the best but I had to stop it there.

_I hope that this chapter was interesting enough for everyone. I made it longer, YAY-ness. Anyway, Chapter 2 was halfway done before Chapter 1 had even started so it'll be out soon._

_I'm going to wait a few days until I post it. From previous experiences if you post a lot of chapters at once sometimes you don't get as many reviews. _

_I went with my longings to make Draco on the "Side of the Light". He'll be slightly OOC, but for the main part he's still himself. I had to go back in my books and make sure I got everyone's personality right, especially Snape's and Draco's._

_I'm kind of looking for at least ten reviews a chapter until I update again. Please? _

I'll see you in Chapter 2

****

**_Korogi-chan_**


	3. Capitulus Duo

_**Summary: **Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB(mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

**Thanks to the following people for their reviews:**

ApocSM

RavenWarrior05

Hazel Wolf

Mia

MidnightRain07

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Piper of Locksley

Lit Candel

Icy Tanya

Shikyo66613

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Devil's Snare**_

………

_Chapter Two: Memories from the Past_

_**A**ll of the occupants of Number Twelve Grimwald Place _moved into a wary half circle around the cloaked figure in the middle of the front hallway. Five wands were held out unmoving at the intruder and Harry was still frozen, unable to move due to shock and slight fear. The slender hand was directed straight at him, pale almost translucent flesh, made to look even lighter by the dark robes that adorned the figure's outstretched arm.

Harry felt the oddest sensation traveling through his body. It felt as if his magic was more out of control than usual and a bit more powerful. He had an odd urge to protect himself from the figure in the room but at the same time he felt as if they were familiar, and old friend. He shifted slightly his fingers still closed over the smooth wooden handle of his wand, even though he knew that he couldn't use it to defend himself anyway. The odd feeling of his magic shifting inside of him was cut off abruptly and he felt strangle empty. He felt lightheaded all of a sudden as well but barely kept his balance.

"State your business!" Mad-Eye-Moody barked out in his raspy drawl. "Or more importantly," the retired Auror growled, "tell us how you managed to enter this building. The wards around here wouldn't have let you in or weakened unless you use the Dark Arts." The figure turned slightly causing the cloak to twist around their feet.

"I can assure you, that I by no means used any Dark Arts to enter this structure, I can tell that the wards placed upon are weak enough for almost any witch or wizard to get through." The half circle advanced upon the figure. "Surrounding me wouldn't do you any good. I could disappear so fast and return to this exact same spot so fast that half of a second wouldn't have gone by. Now if you'd let me speak you would find that I'm not someone who you could call an enemy."

An annoyed huff of indignation sounded from Harry's left and he glanced at his potions professor who was sneering at the unknown person at the center of the group. "The decision to whether or not you mean us harm will be made by us. If you would grace us with the honor of being able to see your face," he said, voice silky with cynicism.

"As you wish." The figure turned around and reached up to uncover their hooded face. The mass of fabric fell away to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman. Her skin was pale and supple, a soft pink blush dusting her high cheekbones. She reached up to pull her hair from the confines of her robes and a sheet of silver hair tumbled past her waist, shimmering as it caught the fading golden light of evening. Dark violet eyes with flecks of silver in the irises and around the pupil gazed calmly out at them all. The girl's appearance was strange enough but the thing about her that really drew your attention was the dark crimson snake that was coiled around her slender neck. Its forehead was adorned with a golden star and it's dark turquoise eyes glittered as the poisonous-looking creature surveyed the entire room and it's occupants.

The strange young woman let her eyes travel to Harry again as she turned to face him once more. Emerald clashed with amethyst as the two stared at each other. Harry had a slight sinking feeling in his chest as a tingle covered his body as his magical signature was scanned by the eyes of the silver-haired creature. The tingling sensation continued to flood his body and he couldn't break his gaze from her until the indigo eyes flashed briefly. Harry's posture, which had stiffened during the inspection relaxed. His gaze met hers again and then as she advanced in his direction the adults moved to step in front of him again. Remus pushed Harry back towards his friends and he watched the circle of wizards continue to hold out their wands towards the figure. Her face held a look of indifference as she was scrutinized carefully.

Behind the group of adults, Harry felt Ron nudge him in the side. He glanced up at the older boy who was blushing furiously. "Is she a Veela?" he whispered. Harry shrugged with both indifference and lack of knowledge. He was more interested in figuring out who this person was. There was something about her that sparked some sort of recognition in his head he just couldn't place what connected with her. Hermione let out an irritated sigh and whispered roughly to Ron. "That doesn't matter right now. It doesn't matter who she is. If she got inside of these wards then she has to be a very skilled witch! We need to be cautious!" Harry smirked and prodded the redhead in the side. "Yeah, mate, you'd best be leaving your raging hormones for another place and time," the Boy-Who-Lived sniggered.

Ron was about to retort with a "Sod off you git," when the newcomer's eyes rested on the three teens. Ron stiffened and looked away from her gaze. Something about it made it feel as if you were inferior. Hermione and Harry met her gaze unwavering and the three stared at each other intently. Remus and Mrs. Weasley moved over slightly to guard the two if there was a need, but the girl waved a slender hand with indifference. "Don't worry, if I wanted to hurt them or any of you I would have done it long before now." Her eyes focused on the brushy haired girl and then to the boy with the bright green eyes. Indigo steadily met emerald and everyone watched the two with apprehension. Harry's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. "Dessmona," he murmured softly. The girl smiled softly at Harry and moved closer to the young man. "I'm glad that you remember me. It has been a long time."

Everyone started in disbelief and mistrust. The guarded silence in the room increased as the girl moved closer to Harry and wrapped her arms around him in a loose embrace. At first Harry didn't move but after a few seconds he squeezed the girl back. She tightened her hold and the two ended their reunion after hearing an impatient clearing of one's throat a ways behind them. Harry pulled away from Dessmona to look in the potions master's dark obsidian eyes. The older wizard looked down his bulbous nose at Harry with a look of distain. "If you didn't lack the necessary parts of your brain that allowed you to process information then this situation would have solved itself a lot sooner than your slow mind would have permitted it." Harry glared at Snape and refrained from rolling his eyes. "Now would you please care to explain the appearance of our visitor," the man snapped.

"I am known as Dessmona. I am pleased to meet you." Her voice was soft and melodic; it had pleasant warmth to it that made you want to get to know her. Her eyes focused calmly on each and every one of them. She gracefully bowed her head and her silver hair fell into her face. She lifted her gaze back up to the others, first focusing her gaze on Harry. "I cannot yet tell you my reasons for being here, but I assure you that in time I will." Dessmona froze for a second and turned her wide-eyed gaze to Snape. The professor's and her eyes met for a moment briefly before a soft smile fell onto Dessmona's soft pink lips. "You will find that I'm quite good at blocking others from my mind. Your Legilimency, though impressive, will not work against me."

Snape's expression steeled itself before his thin lips curled up into a sneer once again. Before he could say another word Moody moved in front of him wand raised. Dessmona gazed back at him her expression revealing nothing. "Since you refuse to tell us who you are, I think that a little persuasion is in order. Impedimenta!"

The spell flew straight towards Dessmona and Harry couldn't move fast enough to block it for his friend. The girl held out her hand to block him from guarding her and the curse hit her with a forceful blow. When the light faded she still stood there, not moving. The only sign of movement was the grace floating of the silver hair around her face. A soft white glow surrounded her and the snake that encircled her neck was glowing red.

"Blimey, it didn't do anything!" Ron gasped in amazement. "Harry was standing almost right behind her and it didn't affect him either!" Everyone had been focusing on the fact that the spell hadn't hurt Dessmona; they had forgotten about Harry. Dessmona's arm was still in front of Harry holding him back. Her magic had blocked the curse from hitting him.

"You must be very powerful for that curse to not hurt you even without a shielding spell," Moody said as he gave Dessmona an once-over. "The snake around your neck is very suspicious, of course. When the curse dissipated it was glowing so that along with your own magic must have stopped the curse from hitting you am I correct?" The girl nodded and reached up to stroke the serpent gently on his head. It's tongue flashed out to taste her fingers.

"My own magic blocked the spell and he negated the dark energy of the curse," she murmured. Hermione frowned slightly and stepped forward. "That wasn't a curse, nor was it a dark spell." Dessmona inclined her head in the brunette's direction and gazed at her quietly for a moment before answering. "You're right, but every spell that you use to catch someone off guard or injure them in any way holds some sort of dark energy no matter how small or insignificant." Hermione looked slightly miffed at this realization and Ron and Harry smirked slightly at their friend's annoyance at not knowing everything about that particular subject.

"How did your snake block the attack?" Remus asked. Dessmona looked at him slowly analyzing him. "You are a werewolf, are you not?" Remus blinked and nodded. The girl nodded in response and gently took the snake from around her neck.

"This is my familiar, Saengen."

Gasps of surprise, suspicion, and fear sounded in the room. Dessmona didn't move or show any other sign of surprise. She seemed to be used to this reaction. Harry looked around the room in confusion. He assumed that this was some sort of Wizarding term that he didn't know. It was unfortunately another one of those times when the fact that Muggles had raised him annoyed him more than usual.

"What is a familiar?" Harry asked looking at his friends and the adults in the room. Snape rolled his eyes and was about to throw a scathing remark the boy's away until a voice sounded from the stairwell.

"A familiar is one way that a witch or wizard can channel their magic. Usually it is some sort of animal and it's tuned in directly to its owner. The familiar an it's master bond for life; it one dies so does the other unless it's master has entrusted it to another person. Certain familiars channel the energy offered to them in different ways and they usually guard their owner with it. Although, snakes, since they are considered to be Dark creatures are kept by Dark wizards and since you claim to oppose them it's very interesting that you would have a serpent as a familiar…"

Everyone looked towards the stairs were Draco stood, gripping onto the banister as to steady himself, his knuckles clenched and ashen. His face had the same pale color; he was still ill from the affects of the Cruciatus that his father had placed on him a few nights prior. He wavered slightly on the stairs as he descended and Snape glided forward to steady his godson before he fell down the remaining steps.

"You shouldn't out of bed," the man said, his eyes showed his concern while his voice revealed nothing. Draco smirked and shrugged out of his godfather's arms. "You can't possibly have expected me to stay asleep with all of that noise being made down here. I assume that the wards are broken? Nothing else could have caused all of that racket," he grumbled.

Dessmona blinked slowly and as her eyes opened they flashed silver at the blond standing unsteadily before her. Her eyes drifted slowly over his form and landed back onto his face. She looked as she was remembering something.

"You are Lucius Malfoy's son, are you not?" she inquired softy. The snake that adorned her neck hissed angrily, and Harry caught the last bit of his sentence, 'Nasty, murdering, bastard." He would have chuckled had the atmosphere in the room proved that sort of gesture to be extremely inappropriate.

"Yes, I am," Draco said, no emotion in his voice. The Slytherin mask was back on the boy's face and the familiar cold sneer curled the boy's mouth in a way that should never befall anyone's expression. "What do you know of me?" he asked, his voice still icy. Most people would have squirmed under that intense gaze but Dessmona leveled it with one of her own. "Nothing, I was just inquiring. I've heard much about him, and I noticed how much alike the two of you look."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about him? That's he's a Death Eater opposed to Muggles and mudbloods?" Hermione bristled at that term. "I don't need you to bring that up." Draco made his way closer to Dessmona and the girl just gazed silently at him as the boy advanced towards her.

Dessmona shook her head, silver tresses shimmering as she did so. "No, no, Draco, you misunderstood me. I was just inquiring about him, that is all. I didn't mean to upset you."

Draco's eyes hardened as he continued to gaze at the strange woman in front of him. The way he was acting was humiliating him and going against his convictions. Even though he did sometimes hide behind an emtionless mask and he had let down his guard for Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio, he would never show this much of his stress to a complete stranger. As the steady violet gaze bore into him the blond's annoyance with himself grew into anger and he sneered at the fair girl a who stood less than a foot away from him.

The violet eyes narrowed at Draco and the silver hair caught the light again as its owner shook her head in disgrace. "You shouldn't act so defenseive, Draco. It makes it appear as if you're hiding something." Soft pink lips twisted slightly into a sneer that matched Draco's. "I thought that it was against the Malfoy's code of honor to show any emotion at all."

That was the final straw. Draco ignored Dessmona's words, no matter how true and reached into his pocket to whip out his wand. At that moment he didn't really care about his reaction and that he was rising to the other's comments. No one insulted him directly or his family.

Draco pointed the wand straight at Dessmona's heart but before he could even come up with a spell to aim at the other girl he froze and shuddered violently. HIs eyes glazed over and he dropped the polished piece of wood to the floor. It clattered loudly in the silent room as th eboy swayed dangerously on his feet. He threatened to topple to the floor until Snape went to his side and grabbed his godson before he landed onto the unforgiving hardwood beneath him. Cold yet fearful azure eyes flickered up to Dessmona who's aura was glowing suspicously again.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Draco whispered hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry. He was having a hard time breathing as well. Snape quickly took his godson's distress in with a critical eye before fixing Dessmona with a withering glare. "Yes, what did you do to him may I ask," his voice dripping with mock politeness. "His sudden collaspe, though he is weak from from his inuries should not have happened. The way he is acting is similar to the way a wizard would act if his magic had just been cut off from his use..."

Dessmona tilted her head to the side a bit and gave Snape a critical stare. "You are quite observant, and yes, that is exactly what I did to him." She turned her gaze to her left and met emerald eyes before continuing. "That's what I did to Harry as well, but he's not injured so it didn't affect him so harshly."

Harry's eyes widened and he frowned. "I know that I'm known to have magic outbursts that I can't control but you really didn't have to lock off my magic, Dess. That really isn't fair," Harry said with a little distain. Dessmona shook her head and glanced back towards Draco who was still shaking in his godfather's arms. His skin was flushed; the blond looked as if he were about to come down with a fever. His eyes were clouded over and he swallowed hard, clearly nauseous. He still glared at Dessmona. She returned his stare with indifference.

"I know that you probably trust me even less than what dd before even if you did at all but I thnk that it's time that I tell you why I'm here. Harry and I know each other as you may have noticed," she said guesturing towards Harry who nodded slightly. "I am here to unlock Harry's magic that he hasn't been able to have access to due to certain events. Also to train him for a battle that will be taking place concerning Voldemort and Lucifer--"

"Wait a minute," Remus interjected confusion spreading over his tired features. "When you say Lucifer, are you speaking of the devil? If so, what does that have to do with anything?"

Dessmona shifted and looked around the room as she spoke. "Voldemort has made a deal with the devil that has to do with him purging the Wizarding world of non-Pureblood wizarding familes and such. Some half devils live on this earth and some of them are in league with Voldemort as his Death Eaters. THey don't all reside in Britian of course, but they exist all over the world, killing Muggleborns and even just regular Muggles for their enjoyment.

"Due to the fact that devils are very powerful and have the most influence over the creatures of the Underworld, you can imagine how much power they have at their disposal. That;s why their such a valuable asset. A devil bows to no one, so eventually they'll destory Voldemort through his own greed and turn his followers against him only to fall under the control of Lucifer himself."

Hermione stepped forward. "If the devil is opposite of God anyway and he is the root of all evil then aren't all people under his control regardless even though we have our own choices about what we say or do?" Dessmona smiled and nodded at the brushy-haired witch. "Yes, Hermione, wonderful observation, but there is another level of control that can be achieved with proper preparation..."

"How is it that you know all of this?" Mad-Eye-Moody said, suspicion still heavy in his voice and body language. "You must have something to do with this plot if you have so much information."

"Think about it. Who would be completely opposed to the devil? Who would have been fighting for milleniums to destroy him? THat is your answer to who I am and whom I serve."

Everyone in the room as silent as they thought until the possible answer clicked in their brains. It only took at the most ten seconds for everyone to come up with a similar solution, bit it seemed so unbeliveable that no one wanted to speak up. The odds were too great.

"Are you an angel?" Ron spoke up quietly in awe and disbelief. Murmuring immediately arose in the room and all eyes were focused on the one at the center of the circle. Violet eyes quietly shifted around the room waiting for the wave of questions that were about to hit her.

"How can you possibly be an angel? I thought they had wings and halos and the like?" Ron blurted. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Ron on the back of the head. "Maybe she changed her appearance, dolt!" Dessmona smiled and her eyes lit up briefly before she answered again.

"I have altered my appearance so as to not cause too much of a distraction, that is true, but in order to exist among humans and other mortal beings I had to have part of my soul bound to a mortal or half mortal to remain on this earth. Staying here takes a lot of energy and strength that I can't afford to loose, especially if the time comes for a battle. Only then can I use my true powers and change to my true form, but even then I have a time limit on how much time I can remain that way."

"Aren't angels supposed to be pure and good?" Draco said scornfully from the ground. "I don't think that cutting of fmy magic from me and making me feel as sick a dog is very high and godly."

"I did that for too reasons, Draco. First of all, if you had of attacked me that curse wouldn't of just dissapated into my defenses, it would have rebounded back into you and you would have killed yourself. I think that a short time of nasea is better than an eternity of death. Second of all, you're emotions were running too high and using magic in such a bothered state would have been dangerous to anyone."

Draco sneered slightly then winced in pain. Dessmona took a bit of pity on the boy and waved her hand over him. Draco's eyes widened and he instantly felt better. he no longer felt as if he were about to throw up and his injuries that his father had given to him were healed. He moved a bit out of Snape's hold on him and stood up. He looked a liot better.

"Thanl you for taking that damned restraint off me and for healing my wounds," the boy said a bit grudgingly. Snape's eyes shot immediatey to Dessmona who was nodding back at Draco in welcome. "You healed his wounds." It was more of a statement that a question.

"Yes, I did," came the calm reply. Before the dark-hair man could respond Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Dess, but even though I remember that I know you I don't know why I do. I feel empty, like I'm missing something that's very important."

Dessmona looked back then, catching the boy's gaze. "That's because your memories have been locked away from you to protect you from reality." When Harry and the others got confused, and suspicious looks across their faces Dessmona continued. "A long time before your birth a deal was made between Heaven and Hell, and it involved you. Between God and Lucifer, the greatest enemies of all time and existance. Each one sent a messenger to a secret place to discuss the proposition. A fight over your soul."

Harry looked dumbfounded and stepped back away from Dessmona, a stricken and shocked look crossing his features. 'My life, has it been a lie for all of this time? Who am I really?' Harry shuddered and moved farther away when Remus and Mrs. Weasley moved forward to comfort him as well as Ron and Hermione. He wrapped his arms around his thin frame. 'A fight over my soul? Has it been resolved? Well if it had of, then I most likely wouldn't be here, would I?' he mused.

Harry dropped his hands and clenched his fists argrily to his sides. 'What's worse than knowing that all I know might be a lie is that I've been manipulated again! I know that people rely on me to defeat Voldemort and other things like it but, can't I just go through life without being used like this. People who care about me, or claimt hat they do so should have realized by now that I hate being twisted aorund like this!'

"If you're finished with your inner turmoil, then it would be nice if your aquaintance could finish her tale of this bargain for your soul, Potter," a snarky voice came from his left. Harry lifted annoyed green eyes to his potion's professor and gave him a half-hearted glare and turned towards Dessmona, who looked expectantly at him as if waiting for him to explode.

Harry took a few calming breathes and began to speak. "There was a bargain over my soul?" A calm nod answered his question. "It is still going on as we speak. Your soul is fighting against itself, against you, your morals, values and the like are all at conflict with one another. That's why I'm here, to help you gain control of your magic and to train you and your friends to protect themselves against Voldemort and Lucifer."

"You can't possibly expect them to fight against 'You-Know-Who' and the devil, can you?" Mrs. Weasley blurted out in exasperation and anger. "They are only children who haven't even the slightest idea of what tricks he might have up his sleeve."

"Molly, I doubt that The Dark Lord would be low enough to use these so called 'tricks' you mentioned against them." Snape snapped.

"Yeah, you would know," Ron mumbled under his breath, but everyone heard him just the same. Snape's onyx eyes hardened as he stared down Ron, and the boy did look indeed slightly terrified. The man moved closer and stared down his prominent nose at the redheaded boy who flinched at his angered glare. At that moment Mrs. Weasley moved in front of her son and turned towards Ron with an expression of anger.

"You shouldn't speak of things you don't understand, Ronald." Said boy winced at the use of his full name. Mrs. Weasley turned away from from Ron whose face was still a brillant shade of red that nearly matched his hair. Harry smirked slightly at Ron before focusing again upon Dessmona.

"The fact that you're soul is being fought over is important but right now there are more important things to do." She stepped closer to Harry who unconciously stepped back. Dessmona shook her head and came closed and reached up with one slender hand to Harry's face. Their eyes met and Harry froze, he tried to move, but he couldn't. His magic had been locked again.

Dessmona reached out and gently touched the side of Harry's face and ran her fingers down the slightly flushed skin in a calming motion, and that was the affect it had on Harry. His eyes clouded over slightly and he wavered on his feet a bit. The angel finally reached up and pressed two graceful fingers to Harry's scao and the boy's eyes widened as he felt torrents of magic course through him.

A uncomfortable tingling sensation began to spread through Harry's body, it felt as if all of his magic was coming to the surface of his skin. It was a warm feeling that quickly turned burning hot. He wavered on his feet again, the heat and rush of magical energy being almost to much for him. Then a pounding headache tore through his scar, not unlike what happened with the visions from Voldemort, only a bit worse. All of his memories inside of his head were being shifted and uncovered and Harry stumbled back until he felt his back hit the wall and leaned heavily against it for dear life.

Soon the terrible burning and headache were gone and Harry reached up to touch his scar. It felt sticky and warm and wet and had a certain consistancy that only one liquid could have. Blood. His struggled to open his eyes but they felt as if they were being weighted down. Then he heard the concerned voices.

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione was trying to rouse Harry from the strange trance that he was in. Ron stood next to her along with Mrs. Weasley and Remus. Moody and Snape on the other hand had rounded on Dessmona again after Harry had nearly collasped after whatever strange spell she had placed on the boy.

"The only thing that I did was restore his memories that we had covered up." Two wands were pointed towards her. "The reason why they were hidden is becuase if harry ha dthe memories of his powers and who he is, he might have lashed out unentintionally on his peers and with his powers being as unstable as they are, he might have killed someone."

"And just how did he get these powers you keep rambling about?" Moody growled. Dessmona shook her head in slight annoyance. "The only time that Harry is aware of them is when he is asleep and in his dreams he is transported to a secret place to train for the battle that I've been telling you about. Only then is he aware of who he is and the knowledge disappears as soon as he awakes!"

"Where is this place you speak of?" Snape asked.

"Hell," Dessmona said simply.

Complete silence covered the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze. Seven pairs of eyes stared at the angel in disbelief. Harry still hadn't recovered from his memories being unlocked so his eyes were still closed but he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. The only sound in the room was his rough breathing.

"He was trained in Hell?" Ron stared back at Harry in disbelief. He didn't know that much about Muggle religions but he knew that you only went to Hell when you died and were an evil person. Harry was not dead nor was he evil, so why...

"Yes. All of that will be explained soon enough. It has to do with the battle over Harry's soul. Part of the deal was that Harry would be born as a wizard to experience the good and bad aspects of life through a mortal point of view. He could see both good and evil, but in exchange he would have to go to Hell and train for the tasks that will befall as soon as his memories take hold. He has to make a choice."

Harry shifted slightly and calmed his breathing and opened his eyes slightly. Everyone was watching him worriedly or annoyingly in a few people's cases. Harry blinked and then finally opened his eyes. Mrs. Weasley gasped and Ron, Hermione, and Draco backed away slightly from the boy.

Harry's eyes glowed bright red as they slowly surveyed the room. The tired and worn expression had fallen from his face to reveal a hard and mistrustful look. Each person that he looked at with those eyes flinched or looked away in fear except for Snape and Moody of course even thought they did look quite unsettled with those bright orbs shining fron the boy's face. They showed the hidden power that resided within the boy and eeryone in the room could feel it.

Only Dessmona seemed unfazed by Harry's change in appearance. She bowed her head slightly in greeting as if Harry and she had never met. A soft smile came to her face.

"Ah, Avenairu, it seems that you have decided to surface once again."

The harsh ruby eyes flashed briefly before a sneer twisted the boy's mouth; an expression that had no right to be there. "It's about time too, I'm getting quite tired of being trapped inside of this weak, pathetic body." Harry/Avenairu smirked as he gazed around the room again. "What is it, has my appearance frightened you all so much that are can;t find your tongues? Amusing..." he thoughtfully rubbed his chin and the smirk widened even more. "I don't think that my counterpart, the Innocent One could ever do that."

Harry/Avenairu sudden shook his head and closed his eyes, trembling. When he opened them again, they were back to their calm, if not confused, emerald. Harry put his head in his hands and ran his fingers down his face.

"What _was_ that?" were the first words out of his mouth. He looked around quizzically at everyone. They were staring at him in astonishment, wonder, suspicion, and slight fear.

"Whatever just happened to you Harry, it seemed as if you were a completely different person," Draco said, his gray-blue eyes assessing the dark-haired boy carefull. "It looked like you were a completely different person, it was just plain weird! You, Avenairu, or whatever was speaking of you in third person; it was like you have two personalities!"

Harry shook himself one more time. "I know, but I can;t explain why it happened. I know that it's strange, but I fell as if I have another presence in me, another half... I can't really explain it."

"Bonkers," Ron blurted out. "You're just completely bonkers, mate, there's no doubt about it." Hermione hit the redhead in the ribs again in annoyance. Harry laughed slightly but the soft sound faded at the intense looks that he was getting from everyone else.

"This is unbelievable," Mrs. Weasley said hoarsely. "I don't know what you just did to Harry, but you've most likely opened him to all sorts of Dark Magic. Don't even try to say anything; I saw that look in his eyes. He's been possessed by something, something evil and you're to blame!"

Dessmona shook her head. "The only way to remedy this is for Harry to gain control over his other half. It will be hard work, but you can do it," she said, looking intently at the raven-haired wizard. Harry said nothing.

"I remember who I am," he whispered. "My other half, I mean. I can't accept it, I just can't!"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked gently. "I can't accept myself beause I'm so evil, such a revolting and despised creature."

Dessmona huffed in annoyance. "Harry, you can't classify yourself as a creature. A half-mortal, yes, but not a creature."

"He's not entirely human? What are you talking about?" Snape rose an eyebrow in question. "It isn't possible for someone to be half-mortal. There would be certain characteristics that would be painfully obvious were you to look at the boy or pay close enough attention to him."

"He's part of some Dark Creature, I'm sure of that," Moody said in distain. "It's not your fault, Potter, but this monstosity who claims to be a Heavenly being, not that I believe in that nonsense myself."

"If you cannot accept Harry who he is right not, you will never be able to handle what te future holds for this boy! All of you need to put aside your prejudices and fears and join the fight against Voldemort and Lucifer unless you want this world to fall into more trouble than it's already in!"

No one spoke for a few seconds. Everyone was trying to let what Dessmona said sink in. To have to accept that Harry was some sort of half-mortal being that was evil and could harm them at any moment was appalling and they didn;t know how to accept it.

Remus was the one who spoke up finally. "Harry, what is your other half, exactly?" Harry turned sorrowful green eyes towards Remus and sighed softly before closing his eyes, steeling his facial expression and opening the green pool again.

"The other half of my soul is a Devil."

(I'm planning on adding more to this chapter, but hopefully this will satisfy your need for an update for a few days... IT"S NOT A CLIFFY!)

**..………………Devil's Snare……2……Devil's Snare…………………**

_I hope that all of you forgive me for not updating! I just got my computer back today and even though my mom let me use her laptop, the document obviously wasn't saved on it so I couldn't update. I'm using WordPad until I reinstall Microsoft Word so please forgive me again if there are misspelled words and other grammar errors. My e-mail account is messed up, I need to have my mom reactivate it (my computer was VERY messed up as you may or may not have gathered from my tale of its incompetiance) so I can e-mail one of my reviewers (Hazel Wolf) who seems interestd in being my beta._

_Well, if any of you are wondering why Dessmona, isn't acting so "angelic" that will be explained in the next chapter. _

_If you're wondering about the name "Avenairu" I know that it sounds Japanese, but it's not. It just popped into my head; I made it up and it just stuck with Harry's other half so just in case you wanted to know..._

_On another note, I might put in my idea of how to bring Sirius back from the veil, but that's only if you want me to. He and Remus will be together if that happens, if not then Remus will only mention to Harry (later on in the story) about their relationship. ; _

_**Please Review!**_

_**Korogi-chan**_


	4. Capitulus Tres

_Summary: __Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal __Wizarding__ World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat __Voldemort__ but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS __CoS__PoA__GoF__OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, __slashy__, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/__SB(__mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter __Fanfic_

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Notes (1):

_Let me warn you before you decide to flame me about spelling and grammar errors. I just got my computer back and I need to reinstall Microsoft Word so for now I'm using WordPad, which sucks! So please don't flame me about spelling and all of that! I'm going to eventually fix all of the chapters and repost them and more soon so please bear with it for a bit. Thanks._

_Any other flames are welcome. _

_Notes (2):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is __offically__ AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Devil's Snare_

………

_Chapter Three: Adjusting to What We Don't Understand_

H_arry sat silently on his bed_ picking dejectedly at a piece of loose thread on the quilt. Dinner that night had been so uncomfortable and awkward. Everyone had been subdued and the conversations were forced and too polite. Mad-Eye-Moody had remained for dinner along with Snape, via Mrs. Weasley's request. That in itself had made conversation even more strained becasue of Moody's naturally suspicious nature and the lack of friendlyness from the Potions Master. Harry and Dessmona sat next to eat other and Hermione was on Harry's right and Ron sat next to her. Draco had sat across from Harry next to Snape who sat next to Remus. Mrs. Weasley had sat next to Moody was was inspecting his food as if expecting it to jump off of the plate and curse him.

The entire table was too quiet and tense and the hairs on the back of Harry's neck were standing on end; he could feel the glances and mistrusting stares that he was getting from everyone. This unconfortable silence and shifting of utensils as Mrs. Weasley finished passing the food to everyone at the table. Harry had just picked at his dinner and pushed the food along on his plate until Dessmona pocked his in the side.

"Harry you need to eat," the angel had sad softly scolding him. If anything that made Harry even more annoyed. Even though she meant well Dessmona was just going to end up as another one of those peopl who was too overprotective of him.

Harrry scowled and stabbed the meat on his plate before pushing it into his mouth with anger and annoyance as he mercilessly pounded the poor meat with his teeth. The smacking sounds were loud in the deathly quiet room as Harry chewed. Hermione was gazing at Harry with a sympathetic look and Draco, along with Snape, were looking at Harry's table manners in disgust. Dessmona was looking at him disapprovingly and Harry ignored her until he heard a soft hissing sound coming from the snake on the angel's neck.

The sounds were low and comforting to the aggitated boy, but as he continued to listen he noticed that he couldn't understand a word that the snake was saying. It unnerved him; Harry was a Parseltongue, how could he not understand a snake? As he continued to listen he was surprised to hear Dessmona say something back to the crimson serpent. It was in the same strange language and it irked him to no end that he couldn't understand them. Harry noticed that nearly everyone had stopped staring at him to listen to what Dess and her familiar were talking about even thought they couldn't understand.

Hermione nudged Harry in the side and when he looked at her she tilted her head and asked softly, "What are they saying?" Harry frowned back and shrugged. "I don't know; they're not speaking Parseltongue. It sounds familair, but I don't know what language it is..."

Draco was watching Harry and Hermione as they talked and he raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You don't understand it but it sounds familiar? It can't be a human language; that's for sure."

Harry shrugged again. He focused his gaze on Saengen and Dessmona's conversation, which had stopped. The snake turned its gleaming turquiose eyes on the boy and a long forked tongue flicked out to taste the air, most likely to taste the boy's scent.

_"Is everyone here always this quiet and subdued? I thought that dinner was a talkative occasion?" _Saengen hissed softly. Harry blinked and hissed back, _"No, well some of the people here are, but it's not supposed to be this quiet at all."_

Everyone was focusing on Harry and Saengen with rapt attention. Harry ognored their stares and silently berated himself for using Parseltongue around them. The fact that he had the strange ability was looked down upon by most wizards and was thought to be a Dark Art. Harry continued to ignore the stares that he recieveing from his friends and continued to focus on Saengen.

_"Everyone is stiff because of the knowledge of what you are, yes?" _Harry nodded and smiled slightly at the snake's particualr speech pattern. _"They fear what they know not, typical of weak-minded human mortals."_ Harry laughed out loud at that comment and smiled at the reptile who regarded him in return with calm turqoiuse eyes. _"That's true," _Harry hissed softly while moving his gaze back to his plate and began to eat again with enthusiasim.

Tense moments passed by after that until Harry looked up from his food and glanced down the table at Ron. The redhead was sitting there picking at his food quietly just as Harry had done earlier when he had been stared at. Out of all the others, he hadn't really done anything in regards to the fact that Harry was a devil. Harry was concerned about that, Ron was his best mate after all and when the boy was silent it either meant two things; he was angry with Harry for some way or jealous of him. Harry hoped that wasn't the case. It always unnerved him that Ron had so much jealousy inside of his mind aimed towards him.

"Ron, you're not eating," Mrs. Weasley said looking over at her son in concern. The boy grunted in responce and kept pushing foood around on his plate. Hermione nudged the boy in his side and gazed at him until blue eyes rose to her brown ones.

"Ron, you'd better not end up getting mad at Harry again for something that's not under his control. Being jealous of him is going to ruin your friendship even more." Ron frowned at Hermione's words and turned back towards his plate but the bushy-haired girl hadn't finished her speech. "Instead of moping around you should be trying to find some way to help Harry adjust to this. We're his best friends and he needs our support!"

Harry smiled slightly at his friend's words but silently berated the girl for speaking about his as if he weren't even in the same room, sitting next to her no less.

Hermione turned her gaze back towards Harry again and smiled slightly at her friend. She was getting tired of the silence in the room and decided to start a conversation. "So, Harry," she began, "Earlier when you started speaking of yourself in third person, could you still hear what was going on?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering. "Yeah, it just felt like someone was pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind so I couldn't speak or anything. I could still hear what was going on, but I felt like I was far away from everything, as if I were watching from afar... it was really strange."

"I still don't understand how you can have two souls," Draco said looking at Dessmona. "Also the fact that Harry is a half-devil. If that is a part of his soul why isn't he evil?"

"You have to be concious of your soul and what it is to be able to act on it. If the memories are locked away, then Harry has no knowledge of his other half. If you're not aware of your powers then you don't have the motivation to use them. It's odd, but that's the way it works. Besides that's not how it works; Harry being evil and whatnot. Harry's soul overrides Avenairu's actions as long as he doesn't lose control of magic or if Harry relinquishes control over to Avenairu."

Draco still looked a bit confused but he wasn't alone. Being consious of a certain part of yourself just to be able to access it? Hermione glanced at Ron who was still sulking and pushing his food around and them to Harry who was just staring down at his plate with that lost look on his face. His eyes were clouded over and Hermione sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to bring that up Harry, if that made you upset... I was just curious."

"You should be aware of the fact that wanting to know everything will cause people grief, Ms. Granger," Snape spoke up from his side of the table. Harry's head rose in disbelief; was the man defending him? "Of course, Mr. Potter is always trying to get unnessasary attention from everyone so you are not the only person whose faults they refuse to aknowledge."

_Scatch__ that idea,'_ Harry thought argrily, not noticing the rise in his already unstable magic as he reached out to pick up in glass of pumpkin juice. His fingers hadn't even touched the smooth surface when the glass shattered into hundreds of tiny sparkling shards and the orange liquid inside went splattering all over the table and its occupants.

"Argggghhhh, dammnit, Potter!" Draco yelled, holding up his the sleeves of his sweater which appeared to be made out of an expensive material. "You messed up one of my favorite sweaters!" The blond furiously shook out the sleeves throwing more cool droplets around the room.

"Stuff it you ferret!" Mad-Eye-Moody growled. (Though it hadn't been him who had casted the spell, Harry and the gang had replayed what Crouch had done during their Fourth Year and Moody found it quite amusing as he didn't like the Slytherin Prince.) "It's a bloody sweater, it can be replaced. You should be more concerned about other things--"

"I don't care about that!" Draco griped, gray-blue eyes flashing at Harry who was trying to refrain from chuckling at the pissed boy sitting across from him. A glance to his left showed that Dessmona was trying not to smile and he could hear Saengen's amused hissing as well.

Remus reached inside of his pocket and was about to pull out his wand to clean up the mess while Mrs. Weasley was trying get the broken glass out of what was out of the food, temorarily forgetting her wand. Ron was smirking at Malfoy's tirade and Hermione, Harry noticed had gotten a cut in her hand from the glass.

Dessmona sighed as she reached got up from her chair to heal Hermione who was holding her hand out in front of her as if the glass splinter might jump out and bite her. "Harry, You must learn how to control you magic." Said wizard opened his mouth to argue but the angel cut him off. "Having your memories of Avenairu are going to make you unstable and your body is adjusting to the magic that it has to absorb. Having your powers when you're asleep is a lot different than when you are awake."

Snape rolled his eyes at Dessmona and concentrated on getting slivers of glass out of his hand. The glass had cut his hand right between the index finger and thumb and was bleeding quite a bit. He could the glass out himself, but would need a potion to get rid of possible infection and to stopp the flow of blood. He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced up briefly to see Harry watching him with an apologetic look on his face. He sneered back at the boy, not wanting his pity over such or small injury, nor anything for that matter.

Harry looked away as his professor sneered at him and looked around the table. Dessmona was healing Hermione's hand and the brown-eyed girl was smiling at the angel in thanks. Malfoy was still royally pissed over his stupid outfit and Ron was trying to help his mother with the glass, but the older woman kept pushing his hands away from the glass, not wanting her son to cut himself on it.

Harry wished that ths evening could just reset itself and start over, or at least skip the awkwardness and get to when he could fall asleep. Not really thinking about what he was doing, he waved his hand in the direction of the table and immediately everything began to right itself. The glass moved back into a solid shape and the spilled juice filled the dish accordingly.

Everyone froze and stared at the glass and Ron was the first to speak. "What happened," the boy said somewhat dimly. Hermione had seen Harry wave his hand over the table and stared up at him in awe. "You just did wandless magic!"

Dessmona whipped around, thankfully letting go of Hermione's hand or else the poor girl would have gone flying out of her chair. Her eyes swept over the confused wizard slowly; she could--in a way--see his magic. Both of his souls--Harry's being green and Avenairu's being red--were conflicting against each other as if they were trying to find space inside of Harry's body.

'I had been expecting this,' she thought looking back into Harry's eyes, 'but not so soon...' Dessmona walked over to Snape and began to heal his hand even though she knew the man didn't want her help or pity. She held his hand firmly and the wizard was surprised by the strength of her hold, but that didn't stop him from snatching his hand away when his wound was gone.

"Harry, your magic is trying to find a center, so until then, it will be extremely unstable. The glass exploded because of your anger and unease, but you fixed it in the end--"

"He used Wandless Magic, did he?" Moody said his magical eye on Harry and then soon after his normal one. "It takes a lot of magic and concentration to do so, but I noticed that you weren't even looking at the glass when you did it. Has this sort of thing ever happened before?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I've done wandless magic before, but not intentionally." Moody nodded. "I thought so."

Glancing around the table, Harry saw that everyone was staring at him. Draco had given his sweater a check after Harry repaired the glass and was staring at him in awe and a slight bit of jealousy. Hermione was gazing at him interestedly and wondering if it was related to Avenairu's magic. Mrs. Weasley and Remus watched Harry warily and Snape's gaze was unfathomable.

When Harry's eyes settled on his best friend he saw anger and jealousy. The redhead was glaring at him in contemp and Harry braced himself for insults and so he wouldn't get to mad about the angry words that he knew would spill from the boy's mouth.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Ron spat viciously at Harry whose eyes hardened as he tried to keep his magic down. "You could have hurt someone!" Harry opened his mouth to protest that he had no control over the outburst but Ron cut him off. "You're probably going to say that you didn't have any control over it weren't you, just like how you didn't have any control over the TriWizard Tourament or anything else that happens to the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry was fuming by now. "I thought that what happened during Fourth Year had been resolved, Ron. I thought that you understood." Dessmona gazed at Ron and thought silently to herself that this boy would have to let go of his jealousy of Harry if they wanted to be friends. What Hermione had said earlier was right; Harry needed all of the support that he could get, but if Ron wouldn't offer support and he was Harry's closet friend, where would that missing friendship come from?

"You always act like you don't like being Harry Potter--" he spat out the name with venom--"but you know that you like all of the attention and you fell like you're higher than the rest of us. Everyone lets you do whatever you want! Don't pretend that you don't like it!"

"Many of the things that I've gotten to do without consequences were to help me find some ways to set Voldemort back and you and Hermione were right there with me! You got out of truoble, just as I did! You enjoyed it even more than I ever could! Being friends with me does have its benefits, doesn't it?" Harry said coldly. Hermione looked stunned at his icy tone and Draco was looking at him smugly as if to say, 'I was right in the beginning wasn't I Potter? You could have had better friends had you of accepted my hand in First Year...' Under that smirk Harry could tell that the blond was a bit interested in where this conversation would lead.

Ron looked stunned for a moment at Harry's anger but his eyes hardened again and he glared at the raven-haired wizard. "Don't try to turn this on me, Harry."

"Why can't you see past your jealousy for once? Everything that I have that you don't makes you angry, especially if it's something outside of my control! One example, my inheritance!" Harry knew that this was the worst thing to bring up into a arguement with Ron, but he needed to get his point across. "I can't help that can I? Or the fact that I have this scar on my forehead? Do you want to be the one who has to kill Voldemort?" Ignoring the shudders that went throught the room at the name, Harry continued. "Do you want a prophesy stamped on your head that says that you have to kill a Dark Lord all the while knowing that you don't have the power to kill him?"

That caught everyone's attention. "What the bloody hell are you rambling about?" Ron said his tone bitter but his face held slight interest.

_"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the __ither__ survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

Harry recited those words that he knew by heart softly, his eyes clouding over. Everyone was silent, there was no movement at all. Harry lifted his gaze to Ron and sighed wearily before speaking again. "Is that what you want, Ron?"

The boy in question did nothing, his face slack and devoid of any emotion save confusion and sadness, both of which quickly fused into anger and betrayal. Before anyone could react, Ron hauled back and punched Harry in the face; the boy staggered backwards, obviously caught off guard. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm to keep the boy from hitting Harry again and Remus took the boy's wand as he had been in the process of taking it from his pocket. Mrs. Weasley made to rush towards Harry to see if the boy was alright, but stopped when the young wizards eyes rose up to Ron who was being restrained.

Harry's eyes were blood red and glowed eerily from within, a malicious look in them. They were narrowed and his entire posture was rigid. Dessmona reached towards Harry to restrain him if the need came and Moody and Snape had their wands pointed at the boy just in case they needed to stun him.

"Calm down Avenairu," Dessmona said softly, but none of the other people understood what she said except for Saengen and Harry. The angel had spoken in another language and Harry visibly responded at the simple words, his tense muscles relaxing and his eyes loosing their feral glow and fading to their normal (for Avenairu anyway) blood-red hue.

"You will do well to watch your actions in the future, mortal," Avenairu hissed warningly at Ron. He reached up to his face and slowly ran his fingers over a bruise that was beginning to form over his cheek. The feeling of swollen flesh angered him even more and his eyes flashed at Ron who recoiled while Hermione and the others flinched. "Next time I will not hesitate in my retaliation should you choose to try my patience again."

Avenairu's eyes traveled to Dessmona briefly and the half-devil whispered something to the angel who nodded in reply. Again, none of their words could be recognized due to the strange language. Slowly Avenairu's eyes faded into emerald and Harry was back in control of his own body.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all," Harry said, "but I have to agree with Avenairu on this. Don't try my patience; I won't be the one who punishes you, it will be him." Everyone watched Harry warily and with that final statement the boy turned away and walked swiftly from the room and they could hear his quick footsteps as he proceded to his room and promptly slammed the door.

Harry sighed as he lay back down onto his quilt and stretched out over the cool fabric. He reached to his face and pulled off his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to his bed. He rolled over onto his back again and stared up at the dark blue canopy of his poster bed letting his thoughts drift as he tried to ignore the sounds of people bustling around in the kitchen below him. He could here the heated tones of Mrs. Weasley as she was most likely yelling at Ron for being so rude to Harry earlier. He felt no amount of guilt at the thought of his best friend getting a lecture because of him.

Soon Harry's thoughts drifted far enough for the troubled half-devil to fall into a fitful slumber.

_A fourteen-year-old Harry stood in a large dimly lit room, the only sources of light being the torches near the large stone doors that led out into an even darker hallway. The room was very warm, almost being on the border of uncomfortable and the shadows that hid the other occupants in the room weren't helping to ease the boy's fears at all. _

_To his right, a __Dessmona__ stood next to him, her facial features slightly younger, as were his. The effect was caused only by the way their souls and magic were combined so as to not cause too much __suspision__amoung__ the devils who didn't know that she was connected to Harry. Her expression was wary and cautious and she had a good reason to wear that look. Twenty or so devils that were in training just as Harry was to gain ranks were surrounding the two, but their target was Harry._

_Everyone knew about Lucifer's plan to have a "Right-Hand" at his disposal to do his evil bidding. Most of them approved of it, but to __chose__ a human for such a task was low. __A half-human for the __Prine__ of Hell?__ Absurd was the word that came to most minds. Humans were full of errors and mistakes and changed sides too quickly when they were in tight situations. Most of the devils knew about Harry's weakness, about how he didn't want to accept the __responsibily__ and what their eyes appeared to be an honor. His compassion and care for others and resistance against evil added more negative parts to the boy. _

_Most of them had heard about the myth of the "Boy-Who-Lived" and how he had nearly killed __Voldemort__ when he was only an infant; that was impressive, if you looked over the fact that he did it using love from his mother's sacrifice. Love had saved the boy, something that was extremely uncommon __amonst__ cruel and heartless devils. They took what they wanted without ever giving back; raping any humans or other creatures that were like them but didn't possess the prowess and dignity that a devil had. _

_In any case, Harry was surrounded by many angry devils __who__ looked at the youngest member of their group with hate and contempt. Harry's face was hardened, but you could see his fear and unease. _

_"Is there something that you want?" Harry said keeping the apprehension out of his voice and playing the fool. As long as he kept them in __th__edark__ about his intelligence and __intelect__ they would never suspect him of being anything other than a weak half-devil._

_"We're sick and tired of you parading around here as if you own this place, Harry," a tall silver-haired devil spat out the boy's name like a profanity. His darkly-tanned face twisted into a sneer and his golden eyes flashed in anger. "You may try to act as if you are ignorant and __don't care__ about the fact that you are a "__Chosed__ One", but the rest of us can see behind your facade." Many of the devils surrounding him nodded and murmured their agreement. _

_"Everyone thinks that Lucifer is at an all-time low; choosing a filthy human to be the Prince. The only way he could have gone lower was if he had of slept with your half-breed mother!" Harry growled low in his throat and felt his magic flair to the surface of his skin and burn his flesh. A faint red aura surrounded him and the boy nearly launched himself to the taller devil in utter outrage. __Dessmona__ grasped his arm fiercely and a rush of calming energy swept over his. The rage remained but now what would have been Harry's __uncontroled__ burst of magic was now docile and harmless...for the time being._

_Cruel laughter echoed throughout the room. "You are so weak that you let an _angel_ control your power? That is lower than low." Hard golden eyes flickered over __Dessmona's__ figure. "I can why you would want __her,__ a __messanger__ of God has got to have rewards, of course." Harry froze and his eyes flashed red briefly before returning to __a__ unsettled jade. _

_"Your greatest weakness is that you care for people. Typical of a filthy human; I suppose that I couldn't expect anything otherwise. If it weren't for the other soul residing inside of you, your __existance__ would be a complete waste. If it didn't exist you would have been dead long before now." The devil was circling Harry now, a feral look in his light colored eyes. "Lucifer, in all of his greatness and knowledge was a fool in selecting you to be the next 'Chosen One'. If the others didn't work out, then how could you--" He pressed a slender finger against Harry's chest-- "ever hope to take charge over Hell? You can barely handle this training let alone what will happen later on!"_

_Harry pulled away and frowned. "You should know that I don't even want this responsibility and that this is not under any of my control. If I had a choice I would just forsake my powers and leave this place; to rid myself of all of the evil around me! Surely you've heard of this because of all of the rumors flying around about me and Lucifer."_

_All of the devils around Harry gasped and looked at him with the upmost contemp. __THere__ were looks of shock and dismay and anger on their faces and the devil that was taunting Harry stalked up to the boy until Harry had to __crain__ his neck upwards to look at him._

_"Forsake you powers and rights as a Prince and Hell Master? How dare you insult this way you mortal filth!" He grabbed Harry by the throat and lifted him off the ground and due to the boy's lightness, it wasn't a hard feat. He ignored the sounds of his victim's coughs and gasps for breath and __Dessmona's__ angry shouts of concern. Hard gold eyes pieced pain-clouded emerald and the devil used his free hand to backhand Harry across the face._

_"I don't care how much you hate being a half-devil. No matter how low you are you must never, ever insult Lucifer by suggesting __to give__ up your powers! Not only is his word law, but __everytime__ he __choses__ someone else to become a Prince of Hell he tears away at God's resistance. Even if Lucifer's plans fail, we in a small amount damage the one your people call 'Lord'. You are part of this plot to bring Him down!" He flung Harry to the ground and the boy sputtered and gasped rapidly trying to get some of the air back that he had lost due to the previous restriction to his airway. __Dessmona__ kneeled down to help him and glared angrily up at the devil and his followers who stood smirking above him._

_"You have no right to harm him like this. Harry is right; he never wanted any of the responsibility that comes along with being a Prince." __Dessmona__ held onto Harry as the boy's erratic breathing began to slow down slightly. They ones that Satan chooses are random. No doubt that you would love to bear the position, __Varajie__. You would just hold yourself in higher regard than what you're worth even more than you already do."_

_Varajie's__ eyes widened and then turned red and in a flash of movement his had taken out a sword and slashed __Dessmona__ across her chest close to her neck. Angels, of course, cannot bleed, but due to her bond with Harry's souls she was part human while on earth unless she unleashed her true powers to fight or help Harry. Blood rushed from the wound which was deep and she pushed Harry away as he tried to help her. She could __her the__ wound, no matter how serious._

_"I don't care about the agreement between Heaven and Hell; I don't care that attacking an angel could cause all out war between the two powers again! No one insults __Varajie__, I don't care who they are!" He crudely wiped the blood off on Harry's robes as the boy's back was to him and knocked the boy over by slamming the hilt of his sword in the small of his back._

_Harry was tired of being pushed around by people who were stronger than him and he finally lashed out. Calling up his magic from a deep well inside of him, the half-devil turned on his heel and ran towards __Varajie__ and prepared to strike him. Long blade-like weapons of bone tore themselves from his skin and cut deeply into the other devil's flesh and blood and yells filled the air. __Varajie__ fought back just as fiercely tearing into Harry's flesh with his sword and throwing curses at the boy._

_The fight went on for a while, each time the retaliation from the other opponent growing more fierce and violent. Harry couldn't think anymore; he wasn't in control of his own body. He was obeying the cold voice that was running through his head._

Kill him...

Destroy him...

Make each blow more painful than the last...

_Harry continued listening until it was clear that if someone didn't stop them from fighting that the young half-devil would __egt__ the upper hand and kill __Varajie__Dessmona's__ screams weren't even penetrating the wizards __conciousness__ all he wanted was to see more blood; hear more screams of pain, as they were feeding him __strenghth__ and power..._

_"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"_

_Harry and __Varajie__ froze and while __Varajie__ nearly crumpled to the ground in all of his injuries, Harry stood there trying __desparately__ to catch his breath. His eyes were wide and glowing crimson and he could feel his magic whirling around the room. He tried to comprehend what had happened earlier; that voice, how had it spurred him in such a way to make him want to kill another being; devil or not?_

_Both devils turned towards the voice that had interrupted their battle. A tall devil with black hair and vivid silver eyes glared down at both of them anger and disappointment in his eyes. Both devils straightened up despite their injuries; this devil was one of the notorious Hell Masters; Delano. Harry held respect for him, due to his __helpfullness__ in his training._

_"You should know better than to you waste your energy over __arguements__ such as these. You're dismissed," he said roughly. __Varajie__ spat at Harry's feet before turning around and limping proudly (if that's possible) away from the trouble wizard and his angel._

Harry sat up abruptly in bed, gasping harshly and he groped wildly towards his nightstand to retrieve his glasses and pushed them sloppily onto his face. He turned his sleep-clouded vision to the doorknob which was shifting about slightly as somefrom was trying to open it from the outside. Harry straightened out his shirt and ran his slender fingers throught his mused hair before calling out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hermione, Draco and Dess."

Harry smiled at Hermione's shortening of his first friend's nickname and rose from his bed and unlocked the door. Hermione opened it and Draco walked in after her, with Dessmona bringing up the rear. The silver-haired girl shut the door behind her and sat next to Harry on the bed. Draco moved a chair closer to Harry's bedside and Hermione sat on Harry's other side.

"I know that you're upset with Ron, but he you know how he gets when stuff like this happens..." the girl was defended Ron poorly and even though he had an idea, Harry wanted to know what 'stuff like this' meant.

"What do you mean 'Mione by, 'stuff like this?'" Harry sat there a mock pensive look on his face watching Hermione shift in discomfort. Draco rolled his eyes and reahced out to cuff Harry on the side of his face that was unblemished. "Stop bating her, you ponce." Harry bristled slightly at the insult. "You know that Weasley is subject to jealousy. During Fourth Year nearly everyone knew that you two had a falling out because of the TriWizard Tournament. To be honest, I thought that you had had another one of those Golden Boy Moments to get your way into the contest. Obviously you hadn't," he continued seeing the angry look on the boy's face. "Of course, i still hated you that year..."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Dessmona who had reached out to heal the side of his face. "I know that you're going to lecture me about what happened with Ron, Dess, so could you please get it over with?"

Dessmona let a tiny smill cross her face before healing the boy's wound completely. "What Ronald said was unacceptable, but you really shouldn't have brought up the Prophesy like that. Another time and place perhaps who have warrented less commotion, but you let your anger get the best of you.

"Avenairu, even though he hates the 'Light' side of you is possessive over your body in a way." At the looks of confusion, she continued. "Harry is in control of his body, thoughts, emotion, most of the time, unless he becomes enraged. Avenairu is an extention of that anger. That's when he has a chance to take control."

Hermione and Draco nodded but Hermione spoke up with an annoyed voice, "Harry, I know that you have your reasons, but why didn't you tell Ron and I about the Prophesy? I hope that you hold us in higher value than that. You can trust us."

Harry met Hermione's eyes steadily. He trusted her more than Ron at this point and those feelings hadn't just surfaced; they had been building very slowly over a long period of time. Eventually, he might be able to trust Ron again, but until then he didn't have that many people to rely on...

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that right now. Maybe tomorrow, when some of the stress has blown over." Harry smiled at his friends. "I appreciate the fact you're helping me though, I really do."

They all nodded and then proceeded to fall into a relaxed conversation until a small clock on the eastern wall chimed a quarter to ten. As Harry's friends walked out of the room, Draco--being the last to exit the room--turned back to the Boy-Who-Lived and smirked at the other teen.

"I forgot to mention something; Granger had asked awhile after your little tirade with Weasley if your mental shields would rise due to having another soul that was more powerful and if you needed to study Occlumency anymore." Harry sat up straighter paying more attention to the lanky blond standing in the doorway. "Dessmona said that your magic is so unstable that your shields ar weaker than before, but once you gain controlo of your magic they'll be very powerful--" Harry sighed but Draco took away his relief before he could completely savor it.

"--but that will take a while to occur so Severus will have to teach you 'Remedial Potions' again." Harry's mouth gaped in disbelief and anger.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that those lessons were really for Occlumency?"

Draco just smirked and shrugged before pulling the door closed behind him with a snap so the emerald-eyed Gryffindor to fume silently before preparing to go to bed.

..………………Devil's Snare……3……Devil's Snare…………………

_I __perfer__ saying __Parseltongue__ to __Parselmouth__, just in case any of you are wondering..._

_When the devil who is taunting Harry in his dream/memory is calling his other half without a name it's because after a __cermony__ when a devil completes his training then he is named. Harry in his dream hasn't done this so the name __Avernairu__ doesn't exist. Later on the origin of the name and the creature who suggested it for his will be revealed, just __be__ patient!_

_I hope that you're all enjoying this so far. I am at least. The "__Snarry__" won't be happening for awhile, the need to establish the foundation of the plot is more important for right now, but I __assue__ you that it will happen! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

Korogi-chan _a.k.a_Shoushi Ame

Word Count: 5,


	5. Capitulus Quater

_**Summary: **__Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB(mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

**Thanks to the following people for their Reviewers)**

ApocSM

RavenWarrior05

Hazel Wolf

Mia

MidnightRain07

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Piper of Locksley

Lit Candel

Icy Tanya

Shikyo66613

Anon

Sarah R. Potter

Goddess MoonLady

Fizz

Sofia Reviewers)

Memdrake

JiuuHatellKodai

antipyro

War-chan

snarkymistress

setosgirl

jess

jademeral

tashia

akumariver

**Notes (1):**

_**Let me warn you before you decide to flame me about spelling and grammar errors. I just got my computer back and I need to reinstall Microsoft Word so for now I'm using WordPad, which sucks! So please don't flame me about spelling and all of that! I'm going to eventually fix all of the chapters and repost them and more soon so please bear with it for a bit. Thanks.**_

_**Any other flames are welcome. **_

_**Notes (2):**_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

**I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEWS!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Devil's Snare**_

………

_**Chapter Four: Occlumency and a Bucket of Lemon Drops**_

_The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of another wonderful breakfast the Mrs. Weasley had created. _At first the young man looked around his room in confusion before remembering that he was at Grimmald Place. He reached up and rubbed his eyes and in his sleep muddled brain Harry didn't notice that his vision was completely clear until he tried to put on his glasses. His vision was completely warped when the lenses slid over his face and he jerked them off in confusion before trying to place them over his face again. The same thing occurred and Harry sighed and set them back down.

'It's odd not having my glasses on,' the boy thought absently while running his hands down his face while glancing around the room. Draco had already gotten up, the half-devil noticed as he took in the neatly-made bed. Harry shifted and finally rolled out of bed, stretching and walking stiffly towards his trunk to pull out his clothes and then proceed to walk into the bathroom.

When Harry finished with his shower and putting on his clothes he looked into the mirror, starting with what he saw. His facial features were a bit sharper; cheekbones and jaw stronger than what they had been before. Also his skin--which was normally a light and healthy tan--was a shade or two darker. His hair was no longer resembled what less-than-polite people liked to call a 'rat's nest' but was now longer and sleek and shiny. Harry--still in a sleep-induced haze--had noticed the change in thickness and texture during his shower but hadn't thought that much about it until he saw his own reflection in the mirror.

Running his fingers idly through his hair--which was now a few inches down his back--Harry glanced at his reflection one more time before opening the door to his room and walking down the stairs. He paused when a clock in the staircase corridor struck 10:15 and he silently berated himself for sleeping in.

"Harry, what happened to you? You look so different!"

Harry turned around abruptly and smiled when his eyes rested on Ginny who had just exited from a room that was a few feet away from his own. The pretty redhead gazed appreciatively at Harry who blushed slightly under the younger girl's scrutiny and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"I suppose that it grew longer, I guess. I have to ask Dess about it."

Harry glanced at Ginny in surprise to see the girl nod in understanding. She smiled and then told him that after she and her dad had come back to Grimmald Place it had been after the rest of them had gone to bed and her mother had told her about Dessmona, Saengen, and the fight over Harry's soul in a brief overview. Ginny had spoken to Dessmona as well due to the fact that she, she, and Hermione shared a room. She also knew about the argument with Ron that had happened that night as well.

"I wish that he would be more open-minded about things! He's just really insecure, you know?"

Harry nodded and noticed that Ginny was still looking at him with that odd expression on her face. She noticed Harry's stare and stopped, offering a sheepish smile in apology.

"Sorry, Harry, but you look very handsome! Not that you didn't before," she stammered blushing, and Harry wondered if she still harbored feelings for him. Even though, the last he heard she was going out with Dean Thomas, the way she was acting now didn't confirm that idea...

"Ginny, are you still going out with Dean?" Harry asked casually, noticing that the girl nearly turned as bright as her hair.

"Well, Mum won't let me write to him over the summer or visit him so and I told him that so he said we should break it off until school starts again, I suppose." Her bright brown eyes shone hopefully as she gazed up at the raven-haired wizard. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged, his suspicions correct. "I was just wondering, that's all." He smiled and walked down the hall and stopping by the stairs, waiting for Ginny to catch up. He glanced in her direction and noticed the slightly disappointed look on her face, and regretted it. He didn't like her anymore than he had in second year when she had fancied him. He only saw her as a sister.

Ginny suppressed a sigh that threatened to rise from her throat and smiled up at Harry. "Since you woke up kind of late, Mum fixed breakfast for you and set it in the kitchen. Fawkes came here about a half hour earlier with a message from Dumbledore saying that he wanted to talk to you and that Snape and Professor McGonagall were coming too."

Harry groaned and turned the corner walking towards the kitchen sullenly letting his feet drag on the floor. Dumbledore must have somehow found out about his powers. He clenched his fists tightly, thinking, that if the older wizard had known about this along with Dessmona that he would explode. His ears perked up as he heard the angel's voice coming from the kitchen.

"--the fight over Harry's soul is a large part of the deal between Voldemort and Lucifer. Even if Avenairu did completely take over Harry's mind a body, he would never join Voldemort completely because a devil would never be in alliance with a human. Lucifer is only using Voldemort anyway, so in the end he'll be destroyed as well."

As Harry entered the room, Dessmona stopped her explanations and looked in his direction. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were situated around the table and Hermione, Draco, and Ron were off to the side. Mrs. Weasley was standing there as well and as soon as she saw Harry her face lit into a smile.

"Good morning, Harry-dear," she began. "I have a plate of leftover breakfast for you--" She broke off and gave Harry a once over. "Your hair!"

The boy smiled slightly and ran his fingers through it somewhat nervously. Everyone was staring at him now and he didn't like their scrutiny.

"It's looks good, Harry. It's so straight and silky." Hermione gushed.

"At least it doesn't look like a mop anymore," Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'm surprised that you're not making a big deal out of it."

Snape looked as though his wanted to reply with a biting remark, but Dumbledore cut the Potions Master off and offered the boy a genial smile. "Your friend Dessmona told us about your new powers and how they will affect you, my boy. She said that your body is just adjusting to your magic. It should stop soon."

Harry smiled at Dumbledore slightly and glanced away from him. He was still a bit uneasy around the headmaster and was still guilty about trashing the wizards' office at the end of the previous schooling year. All of the nasty comments that he had said suddenly rushed back to him and he wasn't very proud of his actions.

A plate full of French toast, bacon, and eggs was shoved into Harry's hands by Mrs. Weasley. He stared wide-eyed at the amount of food on the plate and glanced up at her with a look of disbelief on his face. Did she really expect him to eat all of this?

"I saved you a plate, Harry so eat up. I don't want to see an ounce of food left!"

Harry nodded and walked over to the table, sitting across his teachers and Dumbledore. Going from being practically starved to death to having a full plate of food wasn't an easy transition and Harry sat there picking at his food, waiting for anyone to say something.

"Dessmona told us about Voldemort's plans to join the devil." Dumbledore said watching Harry shove his food around his plate. "We had suspected something after what Severus told us about all of the extra activities that Voldemort has been doing lately. This plan will eventually hurt Voldemort himself, or so I've been told, and I don't understand his motives. Why would he want to join with someone who will eventually destroy him, if only to gain a bit of power?"

Dumbledore stopped talking and continued to watch Harry push his food around his plate and take very small bites. Mrs. Weasley had told him that the boy hadn't been eating well, and had looked thinner than ever when he had arrived from the Dursley's this summer.

"Harry, how has this been affecting you? Having memories and suppressed powers being returned to you must be giving you some stress; do you have anything to say?"

Harry set down his fork and raised his gaze to the headmaster. "No, Professor, I don't have anything to say."

"Mrs. Weasley told me about your little outburst yesterday after Ron commented about your powers." Harry ground his teeth together slightly at that memory and his friends betrayal was still fresh in his mind. The people surrounded that table were looking him, watching the boy's inner turmoil cross his face. Dumbledore continued by saying, "the boy just needs time to mature; he'll come around."

"I don't want to disrespect you Professor," Harry murmured through clenched teeth, "but I think that by now, Ron should have matured enough by now. There have been things that happen to me before that he was jealous of, but this takes the cake. The only thing that you really could be jealous of is these powers that are supposed to re-awaken inside of me, but they will destroy me if I don't accept the other half of my soul."

Harry glanced in Ron's direction and saw that the redhead looked annoyed about being spoken about as though he weren't even in the room with them all.

"Well, if you didn't act so high and mighty about what you are, then maybe I wouldn't do anything," the boy hissed. Harry blanched and opened his mouth to reply, but Ron cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. You can't even be considered a human being anymore! How can we possibly trust you?"

"If all humans are like you than I would rather be immortal." Harry's eyes had red flecks in them and his magical signature was beginning to rise. Ron backed up, but still pointed his finger at Harry wildly yelling, "See? He's part devil! I don't know that much about Muggle religion, but I know that devil's are evil creatures!"

"Ron," Hermione said, trying to grab his arm to calm his down. "They aren't creatures--"

"Fine, they're demons!"

Harry made to rise out of his chair, but Remus grabbed his arms and restrained him. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked down at Remus who was having a very hard time holding Harry back. "You should just let him go. I want to see him rip Weaselby apart."

"Sod off, Ferret."

Draco pressed his hand to his heart. "Oh, you've wounded me, Weasel-King. Really you have. Only you can come up with worse comebacks than Potter."

Harry smirked at Draco briefly before turning his eyes back to Ron. "Did you not learn your lesson yesterday, Ron? I told you that next time you insult me over something that is completely out of my control, that I would let Avenairu have his way with you did I not?"

Hermione held onto Ron still, but noted silently to herself that Harry's change is speech pattern was a warning that Avenairu was rising to the surface. Harry's pace of speaking was entirely different, and at times he was angry, his voice deepened and turned to a hypnotizing yet dangerous drawl. It could almost put you into a trance...

"I don't care that Harry has no control over you, whatever you are. You're entirely evil--"

"Not quite, Ron," Dessmona said harshly. "Harry's influence over Avenairu, no matter how weak it may be at the moment, is having an impact. He could have broken out of Remus' grip a long time ago and you could be rotting in a puddle of your own blood right now. Avenairu is not completely bad, but a large majority of him is." She turned violet eyes towards Harry, who was pulling slightly, testing Remus's hold. "Even now, Harry is restraining him."

Ron scoffed and muttered under his breath, "He's not doing that good of a job--"

"Ronald Weasley, I've had just about enough of you! I didn't stop you before, so you could let off a bit of steam, but this is too much!" Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son. "You complain about Harry being a half-devil, and yet you still provoke him by insulting him. I thought that you had more sense than that."

Ron shrank away from his mother a bit and flushed with anger and embarrassment. Inwardly, both Harry and Avenairu cheered, and they weren't the only ones in the room that were happy that Ron was being put into his place.

"Mr. Weasley, I can't exactly blame your mother for berating you," McGonagall spoke up. "I must say that, even though I know that you aren't exactly one of my most mature students, but I am very disappointed in you."

All throughout this banter, Dumbledore just sat there calmly, with that annoying twinkle in his eye, holding his hands clasped in front of him on the table top.

"Are you sure that Potter will be able to restrain himself when others provoke him, Headmaster?" Snape sneered. "He barely has any self control as it is when it comes to insults. Having a devil as the other half of his soul isn't exactly going to improve that. He is prone to violence."

The man paused and settled his gaze on Harry. The boy's eyes were still mixed with speckled with garnet hues, but Harry's eyes were emotionless, or so they seemed. They revealed nothing, but were cold and bottomless. Nearly everyone felt a shiver going down their spine, but Dessmona watched Harry with interest.

'There's nothing threatening about that look or his posture. The only tension that I can feel is what remains from his reaction to Ron.' Her eyes glanced back and forth between the two wizards. 'If I didn't know any better, I would think that Avenairu is measuring Severus. Harry would never look at anyone like that...'

After a few seconds, Harry blinked and shook his head; eyes finally turning to normal. He glanced at Snape once more and then focused on a random spot on the table. His eyes clouded over slightly as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

'Why I can't I suppress my other half? At times, it's easy, but just now...'

"Harry."

Said boy snapped out of his jumbled musings and focused his eyes on Dumbledore. The man was watching him closely; twinkle absent from his eyes. Harry didn't like that gaze; he could almost see the gears working in the headmaster's head.

"Even though Professor Snape's comment was a jab at yourself control, I must find that I agree with him. You're going to need to learn how to control Avenairu if you're going to be able to return to school.

"What? You're not letting me go back to school?" Harry all but yelled, jumping out of his seat. The thought of not returning to school was the worst thing that Dumbledore could possibly say. He couldn't stay here forever. Returning to the Dursley's was the first option, and that didn't really terrify him, per se, but it wasn't a daunting prospect.

Of course, returning to train in Hell was definitely intriguing...

"Don't fret, I'm not banning you from returning to Hogwarts, Harry, I was just making an observation. Controlling yourself is an important issue that we must discuss on a later date, of course."

Harry slowly settled himself back into his chair and slowly relaxed, ignoring Ron's comment about it being safer for the whole lot of the school if Harry was banned anyway. His eyes flashed red, but soon returned to their calm jade.

"I'm going to help Harry train, sir. Also, if they would like, it would help if I taught Harry's friends combat tactics. Knowing how to fight with a weapon will help immensely, as devils are immune to most spells. Half-devils are vulnerable to a few, but they are spells that they would most likely not be aware of."

Dumbledore smiled. "That would be quite helpful. I assume that Harry's friends are now targets more than ever because his true heritage is known?"

Dessmona nodded and glanced at the youth that occupied the room. Draco kept his face unreadable, but he looked interested in learning other fighting techniques. Hermione looked very excited, but a bit uneasy; you can't study how to fight with weapons in a book. Ron looked intrigued, despite himself. The angel smiled.

Harry immediately felt guilty about the fact that his friends' lives were in even more danger now than ever before. Voldemort was one thing, but the King of Hell himself? That was another thing entirely.

"Now, let's get some of that depressing conversation out of our heads for a bit, shall we? I wanted to talk to you about your godfather's will, Harry--"

"Headmaster," Snape interrupted, "if you don't mind, I'm going to return to my quarters. I trust that you will not need me for this conversation." His comment wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Dumbledore regarded Snape critically for a few moments and nodded. "Of course, Severus."

The dark wizards swept out of the room with his usual overly dramatic flair of his robes and you could clearly hear him stalking off to his rooms and his door shutting with a resounding "snap". Before he closed the door however, he called down the hallway, "Be in here in ten minutes, Potter."

Before Harry could start to complain about Snape actually staying in his godfather's house, Dumbledore laid out a long sheet of aged parchment in front of him. He glanced around the room, noticing that this talk with Harry was more private than e had originally thought.

"Harry, Dessmona, I need to speak to you alone. I kind ask the rest of you to leave," Dumbledore said.

Ron and Hermione got up first to leave and then Remus left. Mrs. Weasley tried to linger for a while and then Draco and Ginny left together. Harry felt a little uneasy about what Dumbledore might have to say. Asking everyone to leave, save McGonagall and Dessmona didn't sound that good.

"Sirius left his will in my hands, and you are included in it. You are now owner of the entire Black estate and his fortune is now yours to do with what you wish."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think that Sirius would leave his entire fortune to him. He reached out to the parchment, but Dumbledore covered it up with one fine boned hand.

"You won't be able to access the money until you are of age, and until then, I'm going to keep track of it for you. You may divide up the money between your friends of course; it's all up to you the fate of the fortune." Harry frowned at the mention of his money being handled by the headmaster. It just seemed like nothing he had could be left to his own devices.

Harry smiled at the thought of sharing his money with his friends. His first thoughts were Remus and the Weasleys, but he knew that the latter would be a bit squeamish about accepting money, especially from Harry. The pride that resided in their family was very high. Fred and George were well off with their business, so they wouldn't take the money at all, but the rest of the family needed it quite a bit.

"I'm going to divide it up, sir. I don't need it all, anyway.

Dumbledore smiled and rose from his chair. McGonagall gave him a nod of approval as she rose along with the Headmaster. "That's a good choice, Harry. The two of us need to leave, but I'll return in about a week to discuss how you would like to divide up your money. We'll need to go to Gringotts, of course, and your decisions won't be fine print until you are of age, but you can still plan out how you're going to distribute your inheritance."

Dessmona glanced in Harry's direction and then looked back at the Headmaster and Headmistress. Both of them were watching the two of them as well.

"I hope that you train well, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she moved towards the fireplace. "That soul of yours needs a lot of restraint." She nodded her head towards Dessmona. "You seem to have a good hold on Avenairu."

The angel nodded back and the two of them watched as McGonagall disappeared in a burst of flame. Dumbledore moved to follow and before he threw in his Floo power his offered Harry a smile over his shoulder. "I hope that you and Professor Snape come to an agreement, Harry. You two are going to be spending a lot of time together with Occlumency this summer."

Harry groaned inwardly and slumped slightly. Dumbledore's smile grew wider. "I do believe that he asked you to meet him in ten minutes."

A glance towards a clock on a far wall, told the Boy-Who-Lived that the older wizard was right and he turned swiftly on his heel to make his way to meet his professor for their Occlumency lessons.

Snape glanced up from his caldron as he heard a knock on the door. The Potions Master had set up a small lab in his room and he smirked as he mulled over how the late Sirius Black would have reacted if he knew that 'Snivellus' was residing in his home, let alone creating potions in one of the rooms.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to giving Potter Occlumency lessons again. His intense disliking of the boy had escalated from what he thought could go no higher to a boiling point of anger. He couldn't even look at the carbon-copy of James Potter without wanted to curse him or say a comment to the boy that would make him extremely mad. Snape knew that it was petty, but he enjoyed getting Dumbledore's "Golden Boy" riled up. He could see through the glory attached to the boy's name; Potter was just a mediocre student with no extraordinary powers. Sure, he had escaped Voldemort's clutches for the past five years, but each time the odds narrowed for the boy. His luck was running out.

Of course, that was before Potter's powers were brought into the light.

Snape, though he didn't want to admit it, was very intrigued by these new powers. The fact that the boy had an "alter ego" so to speak was odd in itself, but the fact that Potter had no control over it made it all the more strange. "Avenairu" was an extension of the boy--that he obviously detested-- with a disposition completely opposite of the Potter's annoying Gryffindor. To see both sides of the boy at war; it could prove to be interesting...

Another knock sounded on the door and Snape rolled his eyes at his own musings before calling out, "Enter". Potter walked into his rooms, looking around quietly, until his eyes settled on the Potions Master; an expression of distain on his face.

"I thought that I told you to be in here in ten minutes, Potter," Snape said gesturing with one hand towards a large clock on the far wall. "You're ten minutes late. I didn't think that keeping track of time would be outside your meager amount of abilities as well but I suppose that I was wrong."

Harry clenched his fists together; digging his nails into the tender flesh of his palms. "Professor Dumbledore had more to say to me that would fit into your ten minute timeframe Professor."

"I thought that I told you to be here in ten minutes, Potter, not to be ten minutes late."

Harry clenched his fists together; digging his nails into the tender flesh of his palms. "Professor Dumbledore had more things to say to me after you left; it's not my fault for his lecture going over your ten minute time frame Professor," the younger wizard ground out through clenched teeth.

Snape regarded the boy in front of him with a critical eye. "I won't tolerate any of your lip, Potter. I think what happened last year has left no room for any more of your incompetence." He watched as Potter opened his mouth to probably blurt out some apology that he didn't mean. He cut him off immediately. "Save it, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse. You most likely told all of your Gryffindor what you saw."

Harry's eyes flashed red for a moment and the boy fought to keep his other half from surfacing. Having Avenairu make an appearance right now was probably the worst thing that could happen.

"I know that you don't think very highly of me sir--" Snape snorted, but Harry continued. "--but I have more dignity than to blurt out something that embarrassing and personal out to the whole school. I know that you don't believe me, but I do know when to keep my mouth shut."

Snape's lip curled and he narrowed his eyes at Harry again. "That's laughable; you being able to keep your mouth shut," the man smirked before bantering at the emerald-eyed boy again. "Stupid Gryffindor tendencies again. I don't want your pity. Tell me, did you think that you were going to gain something from the fact that you never told any of your friends about my Pensive? Did you think that you were going to get my undying gratitude at your unselfish actions?"

"You don't understand do you?" Harry all but yelled at his potions professor. "I didn't want to gain anything! I understand what it's like to be degraded for no reason! I know that you and practically everyone else who has ever heard of me thinks that I've lived a perfect life full of riches, a loving family, and the like, but you have no idea that none of that is the truth! The Dursleys despise everything that has to do with magic! That includes me, Professor!"

"Don't you ever take that tone of voice with me again, Potter," Snape growled. "You're a spoiled, pompous brat who thinks that he is above the rules. Above the normal people who aren't good enough for you. Don't feed me lies about how you were treated. What you consider abuse is probably nothing more than being punished for something that you deserved to be punished for. Stop wallowing in self pity. The way you take your arrogance to another level contradicts everything that you have just vocalized and I will not tolerate anything else that you have to say!"

By now the older wizard was towering over Harry, the worst scowl possible marring his features. Normally that look would have made Harry back down, but Avenairu wasn't about to let that happen. The devil in Harry was not about to be talked down to by some pathetic human how still held grudges against his host about something the boy's father did in the past.

Harry stepped away from Snape and kept his gaze to the floor. The Potions Master took that as a sign of defeat and smirked triumphantly at the dark-haired boy.

"So, you finally realized that this isn't a fight that you cannot win?"

Harry lifted his head slightly, but not enough to meet the other man's gaze. "No, you understood me wrongly," Harry spoke in a voice that was not his own, but deeper and much harsher than the boy's could have been. Harry lifted his face finally and his crimson gaze met with the onyx gaze of that of Snape. "The Innocent One may back down from you but I will never let some mortal filth talk me down or put themselves over me!"

A flare of magic rushed through the room and nearly every piece of glass shattered into a million shards. Potion ingredients and other substances fell to floor to mix into deadly combinations that would cause either a numerous amount of poisonous gases to arise from the floor or terrible explosions to destroy Grimmald Place and at least anyplace within a fifty-mile radius.

Avenairu glanced around the room at the damage that he had caused and looked at Snape who had abandoned his look of indifference to acquire a horrified expression. The older man knew what would happen if those potions combined and there was no way that he could salvage all of them in time before fumes overcame them or a lethal blast destroyed them all.

"Don't you know what those ingredients can do you imbecile?" Snape yelled, in his haste forgetting that Harry was no longer in control of his body but Avenairu was. "If this all combines we'll most likely die!" At that Snape began to either banish some of the mess or replace what had been lost. Avenairu watched with amusement before waving a careless hand over the room which caused everything to be put back into some semblance of order. The vapors that were suspended in the air vanished along with the broken glass.

Snape turned towards Avenairu, his anger flaring as he took in the half-devil's smug facial expression and amused eyes. "You planned that all along didn't you?" the man hissed, finally taking in Avenairu's eyes and remembering that Harry no longer stood in front of him, but his counterpart.

"Yes, and it was quite amusing seeing you rush about with your pathetic attempt to fix the mess that I made."

Avenairu continued to gaze calmly at Snape, his eyes beginning to have green flecks in them. His anger was toning down quite a bit. "Don't let that happen again, or next time I won't be so lenient. I know that you will most likely punish Harry for this, but I warn you, if you treat him badly because of me..."

The half-devil didn't complete his sentence because Harry finally got control over his own body again. He hated it when Avenairu just decided to take him over like that. He had almost no control over what his other half did and anything could happen. People could be hurt just because of his anger and Harry was a bit more rational than his counterpart.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I truly am." Normally, Harry wouldn't think of apologizing to the stoic man before him but what had just happened warranted a huge apology. "I can't control Avenairu, if I could, this never would have happened."

Snape just glared at the boy and looked away. He gestured to a chair. "Just sit down so we can begin. The sooner we get this over with, the faster that you'll be gone from my sight." The older wizard was weary of having the boy around, and wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible

Harry just complied and sat down in an uncomfortable wooden chair that was adjacent to Snape's workbench and cauldrons. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. He groaned inwardly at the fact that due to his emotional imbalance at the moment, Snape would probably need no effort to get inside of his mind.

Harry watched Snape as he strode over to a cabinet and rummaged inside of it for a few seconds before pulling out a small pensive. He set it on his workbench and pulled out his wand. He placed it near his temple, but paused slightly before taking any memories.

"From now on, before we begin our lessons, we shall be using this Pensive," Snape began. "I'm going to teach you how to extract your memories, so pay attention, if that is not beyond you." Harry grumbled, but for the next quarter of an hour, he was shown how to focus on a specific memory and how to extract it with his magic. His wand refused to work, they discovered. Harry just decided that his magic, was too unstable, and didn't want to be channeled through the slender piece of wood. As Harry made an attempt to extract a memory, just as Snape had showed him, the older wizard cautioned him, "Be careful with what you remove." Harry expected yet another jab, waiting for the man to say that he had too little an amount in his brain to lose anything else, but the man continued by saying, "The memory will be completely lost to you while it is in the Pensive. While it is gone from your mind, you will have absolutely no memory of it. When you decide to replace your memory, it will be as if you are experiencing the situation that it raised from all over again, and depending on the mood of the memory, it can be extremely unpleasant."

Harry's confused expression must have shown on his face because Snape snapped, "If you remove the memory of Black's death, you will stop mourning him. While your memory is in the Pensive you will believe that he is alive, but when you replace the memory, it will all come crashing back to you, and your grief will be as strong as it was when he died before."

Harry winced; partially because of the Professor's sharp tone, but mainly because of the reminder of his godfather's death. Though he was learning to hide it well, Harry was still distraught over the loss of the man that he looked to as a father figure. His mind traveled to the inheritance that he was going to receive when he was of age. No doubt that Ron would become green with envy at the thought of his rich best friend getting even more money.

"Potter, my patience with you is growing thin. I suggest that you don't try me anymore than what you have."

A glare in the former Death Eater's direction did not cause him to flinch or stall in his lecturing. "Before we go through with my new method of teaching however, I'm going to test how weak your shields are. No doubt that you haven't practiced during the short interim that you were away from school."

Before Harry had any time to protest, a cry of "Legilimens," made him stiffen as he felt his mind being opened and his thoughts being shifted through. He tried as hard as he could to block Snape from seeing his memories and thoughts, but resistance was futile.

_Sirius falling through the veil in slow motion as Bellatrix threw a curse at him_

_Uncle Vernon throwing him down onto the floor roughly onto the broken plate shards_

_Ron punching him in the face_

_Bits of the dream of Verajie and his duel in Hell_

_Wide blue eyes flecked with green, gazing up at him with a quiet, yet trusting gaze_

Finally, Harry shoved his professor out of his mind. He would have been angrier at the man for not giving him a proper warning, but he was too interested in finding out what the last memory had been. Blue eyes, flecked with green. Whose eyes were those? None of his friends had blue-green eyes; maybe it was something from his days training that he still hadn't been able to remember yet.

"Terrible as always. That was the most pathetic attempt I have ever seen, if you tried at all of course." Snape observed Harry with a critical eyebrow raised as he noticed that once again the half-devil wasn't paying attention to him. For once he decided to overlook that fact and question what he had seen in the boy's mind.

"What was that fight that I saw?" Harry sighed. The older wizard didn't need to elaborate.

"That was Sinner Verajie." At the man's questioning look he continued, "Sinner is the title given to any devil that is a Hell Master or of a very high rank. There are seven levels of Hell and they can only be guarded by certain devils. Anyway, we had gotten into an argument. He was insulting Dess and me, and my magic got a bit out of control."

Snape just continued to regard him with that particular look, his eyes unfathomable as always. "You must have been extremely unstable to have a voice in your mind yelling, 'Kill him...Destroy him...Make each blow more painful than the last...'"

Despite himself, Harry let a bit of color flood his cheeks. "I was very angry, but I'm protective over the people that I hold in high regard. My friends, of course, are a part of that group and Dess. Avenairu is part of that anger that I had when I attacked Verajie, but there was something else beneath that."

Harry glanced up at his professor in astonishment to realize that the two of them had just had a somewhat civil conversation, save a few insults on Snape's part. The older wizard must have realized this as well and then reverted back to his "bastard Professor" mode.

"At any rate, that was an extremely weak attempt at guarding yourself--"

"You didn't give me any time to prepare!"

Snape snorted and then said, "Do you think that the Dark Lord is going to count to three and then assault you, Potter? How daft can you be? You used the exact complaint last year; I thought that you had learned something."

The two of them glared at one another and the Snape whipped out his wand and waved it at the door. It flew open with a bang and Harry winced as it hit the wall.

"Leave. I have much work to do. We'll continue this later."

A large pile of books flew towards Harry and the emerald-eyed boy struggled to keep them in his arms when they hit him in the chest. He wobbled a bit under the weight and frowned when he saw Snape smirking at his over the pile.

"I expect you to look through all of those books and give a foot of parchment on all of the important theories that we will be studying." Harry opened his mouth to protest that he already had a lot of homework, but a brush over his mind stopped him from responding.

"This is just the beginning, Potter. Did you think that I was going to let you off that easily. Your friend Dessmona said that your mental shields would be exceptionally vulnerable, so you need to learn and practice all that you can."

As Harry continued to glare at him Snape turned his back to him. "I believe that the door is behind you."

The agitated young wizard stomped his way out of the door and jumped slightly when it slammed behind him. He dropped one of the books and then just dumped them all on the floor. We has half tempted to just kick them down the hallway, but then a voice rang through the heavy door.

"Those are very valuable books, Mr. Potter and I expect you to take good care of them."

Harry kicked one of the books intentionally and contemplated dumping them in a fire and then blaming it on Avenairu's anger, but in protest he felt a rise in his magic at the thought as the other half of his soul flared at him. Harry sighed and made his way down the hall to see if anyone could levitate the books up to his room.

………………………**..………………Devil's Snare……4……Devil's Snare……………………………………**

**Many thankies to HAZELWOLF for being a wonderful beta! Love Ya!**

I'm not writing too much Dumbledore bashing in this fic. In general, I like him as a character but I don't agree with the quote, "Ignorance is bliss" when it comes to the war between Voldemort and Harry. He shouldn't have been left in the dark. I think that while Dumbledore might see Harry's revealed powers as a good weapon against the Dark Lord, I'd like to think that the wizard has learned by now that Harry doesn't want to be used a weapon. Not that Harry can help it of course.

Personally, I hated the idea of Harry going out with Ginny, as I don't like her as a character that much. She's not going to be a big part of this fic at all only Hermione, Draco, Harry, Severus, Remus, Dessmona, and finally Saengen (and a few more characters I haven't mentioned yet) are going to be a big part of the story.

If you're wondering about Saengen, you won't be able to see his true form until Chapter Five or Six. I'm not sure how to introduce him yet...

I'm sorry if you guys are tired of the whole "Sev gives Harry Occlumency lessons and they get close and etc, etc..." plot, but for now, that's the easiest way to give their relationship a jump start.

PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, REVIEW! When I see little reivews in my Outlook Express Folder it makes me want to write more for you guys so click that little purple button on the left hand of your computer screen! I would like at least EIGHT to ELEVEN reviews a chapter! I have a lot of hits and many people have me on their alert/favs list, but I like to see those reviews, too! Flames will be tolerated, but not welcome, but if need be, you may send them!

See you in Chapter Five

Korogi-chan

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Words 7,331**


	6. Capitulus Five 5

_**Summary: **Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

**Thanks to the following people for their Reviewers)**

ApocSM

RavenWarrior05

Hazel Wolf

Mia

MidnightRain07

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Piper of Locksley

Lit Candel

Icy Tanya

Shikyo66613

Anon

Sarah R. Potter

Goddess MoonLady

Fizz

Sofia Reviewers)

Memdrake

JiuuHatellKodai

Antipyro

War-chan

Snarkymistress

Setosgirl

Jess

Jademeral

Tashia

Akumariver

_Notes (1):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but also it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!

This story is beta-ed by the wonderful, Hazel Wolf! Tons of Love to You! I©U!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Devil's Snare 

………

_Chapter Five: Training and Unsettling Visions_

_**W**hen Dessmona walked into Harry's room holding a letter from the Dursley's _Harry could barely hold in his astonishment. The Dursley's never contacted him outside of the pathetic Christmas presents that he received at school, and even that was a stretch for him. They probably assumed that what they gave him was a really treat; who wouldn't want knobby old socks or a halfpence for Christmas?

The indigo-eyed angel gave Harry and warm smile, and perched onto his four-poster bed. Harry sat up from lying on his stomach trying to finish his summer work, and took the letter, curiosity clear on his confused features. He glanced at Dess who just shrugged her shoulders and then tore the letter open.

_Potter,_

_How could you just sneak out of the house like that and leave it in a mess! After Petunia wasted good food on you and you didn't even finish it and we didn't even make you do your chores? You ungrateful wretch of a boy. Should have just left you on the sodding doorstep to rot._

Harry snorted at that comment and rolled his eyes. Dess was leaning over his shoulder reading it as well. He sighed and a slender hand came up reassuringly to run gently down his arm.

_We found a new house. It's the most popular thing on the market and we don't want you to live with us anymore. I don't care that your crackpot teacher at that school of yours made Petunia promise to let you live here; you're not coming with us. The house costs loads of pounds and even though I have another promotion, I can't afford to have you messing up the place and wasting food._

"Humph, the only reason why you don't have enough money for food is that fat lump of a cousin of mine stuffing his face while you're gone and blaming the missing food on me."

Dess continued to scan the rest of the letter and looked at Harry with a bit of concern. "Dumbledore wont be very pleased if your uncle won't let you live in their new home. He may confront them about their mistreatment of you and then Vernon will be even more angered by the interference of that "crackpot old fool" as he likes to call him."

Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair. It fell right back into his face and he pushed a bit behind his ear. It fell back again and Dessmona giggled and with a wave of her hand a light green ribbon appeared intertwined in her fingers. She moved behind Harry and summoned a brush as well, gently pulling back the hair out of his face. Harry relaxed as he felt the brush run through his hair and looked out to a distant window.

"I don't know what Uncle Vernon will do. I think that the letter that I got last year frightened Aunt Petunia enough, but after the Dementor attack, my uncle hates me even more. He thought that I had made Dudley so cold and ill. After all of the other things that I have done on top of just existing, I think that he's broken his last straw.

"He is afraid of Moody and the others, but I don't think that will stop him from not letting me stay in their house. Even if he did get to kick me out, there's no place that I could go. Dumbledore will never let me stay at Hogwarts over the summer, even if it is just for one more year. He doesn't care that Hogwarts is the safest place to be, he thinks that my mother's blood will save me."

Harry paused in his rant to glance over his shoulder at Dess. She had braided his hair and was tying a bow at the base of the silky mass. Harry groaned and reached behind him to touch the heavy coil and laughed.

"Just think, if I whipped my head around, this would hurt quite a bit."

Dess nodded and set down her grooming tools to move to Harry's side once more.

"Maybe if I do that to Ron the next time he gets to me he'll sod off."

Dess shook her head and then followed Harry's earlier suit of staring out the window. The sunlight was reflected in her wide eyes making them appear to be lavender.

"You need to let him come around. Your true identity is not just stressful for just you, Harry."

Harry set the letter down on his nightstand and pushed his books further out of the way before stretching his arms above his head and lying back down on his bed, his slightly longer legs hanging off the side. Dess looked down at him as the half-devil closed his eyes and relaxed completely onto the mattress.

"Why can't I control him?"

Dess didn't answer; she waited for Harry to continue on his own.

"It's so bloody hard. When I trained in Hell, now I can remember that while I lost control of Avenairu at times, it was never as hard as it is now to restrain him. I lost control with Ron again today and Snape. I almost made this entire place explode and who knows how far around us would have been damaged as well. Having to apologize afterwards was extremely humiliating."

"Part of the problem is that now that you're not unconscious when you're aware of your other half is that you regret what the two of you are. That puts a damper on your control. Your emotions are very troubled along with your mind. You need to overcome that barrier on your own, Harry."

Harry just sighed and arched his back, letting out a loud gasp of contentment when it cracked. He rolled over onto his side and glanced up at Dess, who was still looking out the window. "When I did Occlumency with Snape, I could feel him going through my memories and he pulled up one that I can't remember. Someone was looking up at me with eyes that had a mix of blue and green. I can't remember anyone that has eyes like that..."

Dess shifted on the bed and looked down at Harry and smiled slightly to herself. "I think that I might know who that is--"

Harry sat up quickly. "Who is it, Dess? Are they important to me because I had some odd feelings come from that memory? It's been bothering me ever since this morning!"

"You're going to have to wait for that person to contact you, Harry. I can't tell you anything else than the fact that you will be hearing from them very soon." Dess smiled softly and slowly twirled her hair in between her slender fingers.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until he picked up one of the many Occlumency books that were sitting on the floor next to his bed. There were eight in all and he had no idea where to start reading them. They were so thick and looked as if they had been written when Dumbledore when he was born. Harry held the book with ease; the strength that he had as a devil had been returning his body all morning.

Harry began to thumb through the book to see if any of the many titles and subtitle jumped out at him when Dess spoke up by saying, "This morning when you looked over at Professor Snape, what were you feeling?"

Harry looked up from his book and gave Dess a weird look. "What do you mean? I didn't look at him."

Dess rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Remember we were all in the kitchen? You gave him a look that was neither non-threatening nor friendly. "You just watched him. It almost looked like you were analyzing him or something along those lines."

After a few moments in deep though, Harry nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, after I got mad a Ron? I think that Avenairu was just; I dunno how to put it, scanning him or something like that. I think that he was trying to measure him. Avenairu finds him interesting."

A look of amusement crossed the angel's smooth features. "Interesting? That doesn't exactly sound holy."

Harry looked shocked for a second before shaking his head. "No, no! I didn't mean it that way, Dess!" Harry hated himself even more when he felt his face heat up, but then he tried to cover it up by yelling at Dess. "Angels aren't exactly supposed to have inappropriate thoughts, you know."

Dess rolled her eyes. "I'm an exception, besides I have been around humans for too long." She gestured towards the large pile of books that were sitting on Harry's right side. "You might want to get done with that Harry. I don't think that Professor Snape is going to be very pleased with you if you don't take adequate notes. You two are going to take lessons every couple of days, so you better get started now."

Harry groaned and gave Dess a half-hearted glare. "Why do you call him 'Professor'? He's my teacher not yours." _'Besides_,' Harry added to himself in his mind, _'he doesn't deserve the respect that his title gives him.'_

Dess smacked him on the back of the head and retorted, "That is the title given to him and he deserves the respect Harry. You shouldn't be so rude to him. You two have your differences but I think that it's time that you get over them."

"It's mainly his fault, Dess. I never did anything at all besides be the son of James Potter and "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and he hates me. He should grow up and let go of his stupid grudges. He hates me, not the other way around. Treating me like shit just because of my father's stupidity is just immature!"

"Watch your language, Harry."

Harry turned around with a look of incredulously marring his features. "Is that all you have to say? 'Watch your language'?" Harry put his head in his hands and got off of the bed and moved towards the door. He grabbed the handle and then jerked backwards in pain when a searing burn ran through his hand and up his arm. He turned towards Dess, whose aura was glowing a soft blue. Her eyes were a shade lighter, and they glared at Harry in annoyance.

"You should keep your emotions in check Harry. Soon, I was going to ask Hermione, Draco, and Ron if they had time to start training with you today, and if you go out there with that sour attitude then the tension between you and Ron will get worse." Harry looked a bit frightened and very annoyed as he gazed down at his hand and stared at a blister that was forming from the burn that ran across it. It was a minor injury, but it left the boy unsettled.

He knew that Dessmona would never hurt him on purpose, but being injured by someone usually made him feel guarded around them; whether it was emotional or physical damage.

Dess rose from the bed and moved past Harry to push open the door. She held it open and then turned to gaze hard at him.

"I'm going to invite the others to supervise and watch. You need to learn to keep yourself in check. Avenairu is just another part of you and if you don't accept it, you're going to drain all of your magic; not to mention your life."

Harry avoided the angel's eyes as she gently lifted up his hand and ran her fingers along the blister. The pain began to dissipate quickly and then she squeezed it and let it drop to the boy's side.

The half-devil sighed as he let Dessmona's words wash over him. He had nearly forgotten about the fact that his life was linked to whether or not he accepted Avenairu or not. Keeping the two apart apparently took a lot of magic, even though he couldn't feel it. If Harry used too much power at once, on day it could kill him. Besides, not accepting the darker side of his soul would drain him of all of his magic and shorten his life in general.

Harry sighed as Dessmona brushed past him, her silver hair brushing against his face. "I'll be in the dueling room, when you're calm."

"Dueling room? Since when is there a dueling room in here?"

"Just join my later on, okay?"

………

Dessmona stood in front of Draco, Ron, and Hermione, who stood there with attentive expressions on their face. Draco looked smug. Dessmona had talked to him while Harry was doing Occlumency with Snape and had learned that his father had let him take a few lessons in Muggle fencing. The boy was quite good, but what he knew would be nothing in case of an attack on the manor.

Hermione held her weapon cautiously and struggled under the weight. Even thought they were just starting their training today, Dessmona had given them all weapons that were heavy and uncomfortable.

Dessmona walked over to Ron to fix the boy's posture that was slouching. He didn't want to learn how to fight. He was in a bit of denial about how much danger they were in due to the release of Harry's powers. He didn't want to have anything to with Harry or Dessmona at all. He was angry at Hermione for wanting to learn about fighting and with his mother for agreeing to let them learn how to fight as well. Most of the time Mrs. Weasley never wanted the children to get into any form of trouble no matter what the circumstances even if it included something that would protect them all from death. Ron had expected his mother to object to them having anything to do with Harry and the young woman who called herself an angel, but Mrs. Weasley wanted Ron and the others to be prepared.

"So, even thought I don't like to complain, these weapons are a bit heavy to start training with." Draco set down the blade against the stone floor and gazed over at Ron who was slouching over his weapon. "Some of us can't seem to hold our weight."

Ron flashed Malfoy a dirty look and began to retort, when Mrs. Weasley spoke up from the sidelines. "Ronald, don't argue, just focus on learning how to protect yourself!"

Ron rolled his eyes and struggled to stand up straight. His eyes met with Hermione's and she gave him a brief smile, which he returned half-heartedly. The he glanced Harry's way. The "Boy-Who-Lived" just stood there watching the rest of them, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why isn't he fighting?" Ron said annoyed, pointing at Harry. "He's just standing there watching us!"

Harry folded his arms over his chest and was about to retort, but Dessmona shook her head. "He already knows how to fight and I'm going to work with Harry later on. He's going to assist me while I help you train as well."

"Harry, how much do you know about fighting?' Remus asked. He and the rest of the adults had filtered into the room a few moments ago watching the teens train with Dessmona. They were interested in seeing them learn how to fight as well. To Harry's surprise, even Snape stood there his face as impassive as always but his eyes betrayed a hint of his interest. He stood in the shadows while Remus and Mrs. Weasley watched close-by.

"I can't really tell you anything right now. When I hold a sword again, I'll be able to show you what I know. Not all of my memories are back yet…"

Remus nodded and watched Dessmona who helped Hermione with the weight of her sword. "The reason why I'm giving you these swords is to show you that these are the weapons that you'll be able you use later on when your training increases your strength and agility. Your powers as Wizards and Witches cannot be the only thing that you rely on when facing a devil. Knowing how to fight with a weapon will help you as well."

Draco slowly twirled his sword around with his wrist. "Even though your skills are father than Hermione and Ron's, Draco, you really shouldn't try anything with that sword right now. You might pull some muscles…"

Draco scoffed, but still just held his sword at his side. Dessmona smiled at him and then waved her hand in front of her face. Hermione and Ron stood up straighter immediately, the weight of their weapons gone.

"I took away the extra weight," the angel explained.

Hermione looked up at Dessmona who was holding a sword at her side as well. It glowed with a sort of power.

Harry turned towards Dessmona slowly as he felt a wave of magic wash over his body. Avenairu stirred inside of him recognizing the magic signature as one of a request for a duel. That was the traditional way that devil's approached an ally if they wanted to have a friendly competition. If the advanced were a threat, the magic would have shocked him instead of being a gentle brush. His flesh tingled slightly and a shiver ran down his spine.

Hermione looked on with concern. "Harry, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"It's nothing," Harry murmured softly. "I'm just feeling the aura that Dessmona is sending off is affecting me." Seeing his friend's confused look, Harry began to explain. "When devils want to have a duel they send of a brush of magic to the one that they want to challenge. Depending on the nature of the challenge, the magic may caress you like what Dess did or it may burn you. She's not threatening me, so it sent tingles down my spine, that's all."

Harry turned his attention back to the angel who stood there in front of him holding out her sword in a defensive stance. Her violet eyes watched his every move, traveling slowly over his body trying to judge his posture. Her eyes travel to his hand and then she relaxed her body slightly as a smile came over her face.

"Well, I can't expect you to be able to fight if you don't have a weapon."

A bright white light surrounded her hand as she held it outstretched in front of her. Everyone watched in awe as the light faded revealing the hilt of a sword. Harry slowly reached out and grasped the handle and pulled it towards him, his face a mask of emotions as he studied the hilt.

"I expect that you remember how to use it."

Ron frowned and Draco looked at Harry strangely. "How can he fight without a blade?" the blonde asked.

The answer to that question was soon revealed as a soft light appeared around Harry. The boy's eyes flashed red for a brief moment and he raised the hilt in front of him with both hands. Soon the light around him blinded everyone in the room and soon dissipated so it formed the blade of the sword.

"Satar Dyo Ocylem!"

The blade stopped glowing and then formed a blade of soft green light. Harry raised it a bit higher and then did a few moves and different stances for it. He moved with ease and precision. It seemed as if he were dancing, each move flawless and beautiful. His body moved slowly with total concentration and his long hair flowed about him. The sight was one to cherish and behold.

Harry stopped and held out his sword in front of him again, facing Dessmona held on. Everyone watched him as the young wizard's face stilled and his thoughts became focused on the upcoming battle.

Hermione stared at both fighters studying their movements, when her eyes rested on the angel's familiar Saengen; the bushy-haired girl noticed that the serpent's eyes glowed red.

Dessmona relaxed from her stance and then reached up to press her fingers against the red scaled reptile. The sound of hissing rose in the room and Hermione glanced over to Harry to see if he understood. His eyes were clouded over as if he were trying to figure out what they were saying but he couldn't tell.

The angel gently removed the blood-red familiar from her slender neck and set him down on the floor a few feet away. Saengen quickly slithered over to a nearby wall and his bright eyes stared at the upcoming battle.

Dessmona suddenly flew towards Harry, slashing quickly to the boy's right and then changing to his left to throw off his defense. Harry whipped around in a circle and created a sort of vacuum with his spin drawing the angel towards him. It nearly worked, but Dessmona broke free and appeared suddenly behind and raised her blade above her head, bringing it down to strike him on the head. Harry raised his sword over his head and then a bit farther to block his head and shoulders from attack. When the two blades connected, at the sound of a "clang" Harry pulled away and quickly turned away from Dessmona's sword. The angel's eyes were blazing with power, and she leaped in to the air above Harry and brought down her sword on top of his head. The young wizard was ground into the floor, breaking the stone floor.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out in fear and concern. Harry remained still for a few moments but then slowly began to rise. His entire body shook in pain and blood ran from his lip and his nose in a steady stream. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gasped and Ginny whimpered and turned away. Ron looked concerned despite his anger towards the boy. Draco turned towards Dessmona who was waiting calmly with her sword held out in front of her waiting for the boy to get up completely.

"How could you just do that? I thought that this was just a exercise and you were just trying to test his skills!"

"I am testing his skills. If Harry gets in a fight, he won't be shown any mercy. I'm just trying to keep this fight as real as possible."

Harry was finally on his feet again and was glaring at Dessmona, his eyes glowing with power. They were bright green mixed with a bit of red.

"You will never win against anyone if you can't control the devil inside of you, Harry!"

Harry froze and then it was plain that he was having a mental struggle. His eyes flickered and then changed back to emerald. He raised his sword and it glowed brightly with power. It floated in front of him just above his upturned palms. Then it split into two separate weapons.

Harry grabbed each sword out of the air and twirled them around in his hands and ran towards Dessmona who didn't move out of the way until the last minute. She disappeared completely.

"Where did she go?" Hermione murmured.

Harry looked around and tensed as he felt a brush of magic against him again. He held up both swords, and waited.

"Just a few more moments…" Harry whispered as he looked around.

"Ahhhhh!"

Harry crossed his swords over his head as Dessmona struck him again. Harry pushed her off and slammed her into the wall with both swords. Dessmona crashed through the wall and landed in the other room. Soon after, she flew back into the room and pushed Harry again the opposite wall. The two of them struggled against one another until suddenly Harry's weapon snapped under the pressure.

Dessmona still pursued the half-devil, and Harry turned away and jumped into the air and hit the wall with his feet, pushing off as hard as he could so reached the ceiling and then fell down so he could strike Dessmona. The angel easily dodged.

"How can he do anything? He doesn't have his wand," Hermione cried. Ron looked over at the table and noticed that it was sitting there. "Why doesn't he Accio it?"

"Dessmona probably told him not to use his wand. Our magic most likely has no effect on devil's you dunce," Draco scoffed at the redhead.

Everyone continued to watch as Harry dodged every attack that Dessmona threw at him. The angel managed to get in a strike and Harry yelled in pain. He cradled his side as blood poured from it, and stood there panting.

Dessmona just leaned casually against her sword as she watched Harry with a critical eye. "In a real battle, an opponent wouldn't just give you a few minutes to catch your breath and try to figure out a strategy. You need to be more focused. Don't forget your training!"

Harry leaned heavily to one side and each breath was forced. The boy was obviously in a lot of pain. He could barely stand the wound in his side. His eyes were clouded over in pain. Blood was now dripping on the floor. A puddle was surrounding him.

'I need to heal this wound, but I doubt that Dess will give me enough time to do so.'

_**T**ransform, Innocent One. Even half way, it will do you better than standing here watching your blood paint the floor crimson._

Harry shuddered as he felt Avenairu's magic burning him, the harsh voice echoing in his mind.

'Dess told me to control you, not unleash you!'

_**N**o matter. Without your health, you will perish. Oh, no, Dessmona will never kill you, but you will shame me, and yourself._

'I don't care! I'd rather lose than have you get out of control!'

_**F**oolish! I won't run amok, just use the power…_

Harry froze, not sure what to do.

_**D**o it now! Use anything you can to replace your weapon. Once it's destroyed in battle it takes too much time to bring it back! _

Harry stood up to his full height. His eyes glowed brightly and then the air around him began to crackle with magic; green sparks flew from his body. A breeze picked up and ruffled his hair, throwing it into his eyes.

Soon, red sparks joined the green and both flew around his body. They slowly surrounded the wound on his body and settled onto it, healing the angry swelling and cutting off the steady flow of blood.

"You released your powers," Dessmona breathed out in awe. "Even without me unlocking them."

The light grew brighter and then all of the sparks grew in size and flew into Harry's body. He closed his eyes as the magic flowed through him, then exploded outward.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the blast of magic and light until it slowed toned itself down. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the light and they gasped in awe and fright.

A pair of jet black wings adorned Harry's back. They were taller than him by at least a foot or so. They were beautiful and shiny. Each feather shone brightly as if it had just polished. They ruffled slightly in the breeze left over from Harry's power. The half-devil's eyes were glowing with power, a bright red with green around the pupils.

Dessmona backed away and stared. "You're not completely Avenairu, but you're not completely Harry either. It's a combination of the two…"

Harry didn't wait for a reply. He moved into a defensive stance and waited for the angel to ready herself. Dessmona flew at him again, but Harry flew into the air and dropped behind her. Everyone watched as each feather turned into a small gleaming blade and the air hummed slightly.

In half a second, half of the feathers on Harry's right wing shot towards Dessmona. Nearly all of them hit her and slashed at her ruthlessly. Silver "blood" ran from her body and she pulled back wincing slightly. Her sword had a few feathers penetrating it; the edges were that sharp. She threw it down to the ground and stood up straighter.

"Ah, your favorite means of attack, Feather Slash. Nice, Harry, very nice."

Dessmona threw a bright orb of power at Harry and the half-devil screamed in pain as each feather left his wings and turned towards him, piercing him with millions of daggers. Immediately, he waved his hand causing most of the feathers to return to normal, but not all of them.

"You shouldn't have had to resort to half transforming just to beat me. You've lost some of your touch."

Harry nodded in defeat and closed his eyes. What was left of his wings shattered like millions of pieces of glass.

"However, you fought quite well. Today's training session is over. Well done."

Harry brushed his hair out of his face, and then glanced over at his friends and everyone else. They were watching him with a mixture of awe, fear, and indifference; Snape of course. Harry had forgotten about them while he had been fighting Dessmona, but now, he felt exposed. A display of his power, no matter how small, wasn't the wisest thing to do.

_**D**on't worry about those mindless creatures. You are better than them._

'No one is better than anyone else, Avenairu, including you.'

Harry turned away and made his way over to the door. The silence followed him all the way to the staircase and up to his room as he prepared for a well-need rest.

………

Harry walked wearily into his bedroom and pulled off his sweaty clothes, tossing them unceremoniously into a pile in the corner of his room. Draco would most likely complain about the mess later on, the boy was a neat freak, but at that moment he didn't care. He was still pissed off at Ron who had gotten jealous of him again and about the fact that everyone had another reason to be afraid of him and to set him apart from everyone else.

The exhausted boy had to admit that it had felt good to duel Dessmona even though it had ended in a tie. Avenairu had flared inside of him with anger that Dessmona had tied with him. "'A tie was just as bad as a defeat,'" the devil side of his soul countered his happy mood. Harry ignored Avenairu and reveled at the fact that his body hadn't lost too much of the training that he had undergone in Hell.

Harry just sat down on his bed ad tried to get to sleep. He shoved the heavy books off of the bed and winced slightly as they crashed to the floor. "Snape will probably kill me for throwing his book around, but I'm exhausted."

Slumping back onto the bed Harry yawned widely and stretched out his body over the cool sheets. Soon after falling into a peaceful and much needed sleep Harry unfortunately fell into a restless sleep that turned into a vision of Voldemort.

………

"_What news do you have, Bellatrix?"_

_The woman bowed down in front of the Dark Lord and kissed his robes before raising her head slightly letting her hair cover her eyes._

"_The spies that surround the Black Estate felt some odd magic signatures coming from the interior of the building. One of them was recognized as the Potter-boy's but the other one could not be distinguished amongst our ranks. Whosever the magic belonged to it was very powerful. No matter how hard we tried to figure out who was the holder of the magic, they had themselves sealed off very well. I doubt that even Dumbledore himself can do such a thing._

_Voldemort hissed in anger. "Severus has been ordered by Dumbledore to stay in close proximity with Potter ad his friends during the summer. Even though he was moved from the Dursley's house in which most of his protection lies and he would be the most vulnerable, Dumbledore did not move him to Hogwarts. Interesting…"_

_Bellatrix raised her eyes to meet those of her master's. "We do not know why the old fool chose to hide Potter somewhere that he could be located. They think that we don't know about them using the Black Manor for some kind of meeting place, but we are smarter than them, my lord._

"_Crucio!"_

_Immediately, Bellatrix began to scream and writher about on the cold stone floor, her body convulsing terribly. Her cries of absolute agony echoed off the stone walls and Voldemort's grotesque face was twisted into an even more repulsive smirk of satisfaction. _

"_You foolish whore, Dumbledore may act like a foolish old man outwardly, but he, I regretfully admit that he is extremely crafty. He is the only wizard that is equally matched to me after all…"_

_Bellatrix still convulsed on the floor, and Voldemort glanced down at her as if he had forgotten about he screams of pain and that held her under an Unforgivable. He waved his wand once and the woman's terrible cried stopped. Bellatrix coughed up blood and mucus all over her robes and onto the floor. _

"_You are glad that I didn't do something else to you, bitch. Now remember to hold your tongue and rid me of your unwanted presence. Your information was not in the very least helpful."_

_Bellatrix still lay crumpled on the ground, her chest heaving and still occasionally coughing up blood and phlegm. Slowly she began to rise from the floor holding onto the her stomach and pushing herself up with great difficulty. She bit down on her lip breaking the chapped flesh as she struggled not to scream. _

………****

Harry woke up gasping, his eyes wild and unseeing. He tried to wrench himself out of the vision, but he was being held down by two sets of hands. He yelled in protest and with all of his strength threw whoever was holding him down across the room.

"Arrgghh, Potter!" Draco yelled as he was slammed against the wall. He slowly rose from the floor holding the back of his head and continued to watch Harry as he thrashed against Remus and then Ron as the two of them tried to stop him from hurting himself because of his vision.

Snape soon stalked into the room holding two vials of an unknown potion and her called out to Remus and Ron over Harry's cries of pain, "Try to wake him up or restrain him! This potion will help the visions."

Harry's eyes suddenly flew open again and they were opaque and their soft green hues were mixed with an angry red. His eyes rolled back into his head and he suddenly stopped struggling against Remus and Ron who relaxed a bit out of fatigue.

Dessmona rushed over to Harry's bedside moving Hermione out of the way who was holding a basin and a towel, just in case the half-devil became ill. She pressed her hands against his temples and began whispering in hushed tones. It appeared as if she were trying to calm Harry down, but waves of purple light were flowing out of her hands in the young wizard's body.

Everyone watched as Harry's body slowly relaxed and his face lost it's pained look. His aura mixed with Dessmona's healing magic and his body glowed brightly.

"What is that light surrounding him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry's body will naturally begin to heal itself after an attack like this. I'm assuming that he had a vision of some sort involving Voldemort." Everyone in the room shuddered at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. I just had to make him relax enough so he could open his magic reserves to start the healing process. Doing so is very dangerous so I can't do it often."

"Potter has enough magic to automatically heal himself if the need arises and yet he cannot protect his mind from the Dark Lord's grasp?" Snape regarded Dessmona with a sneer as she gently brushed some of Harry's bangs out of his face. The angel's jaw tightened slightly as she turned to Hermione to take the cloth out of the girl's hands to wipe off the boy's damp forehead.

"I already explained this to you; Harry's magic is very unstable right now. His mental defenses are even weaker than what they were when the two of you first began his Occlumency training. I don't think that your immature childhood grudge against Harry has any room here, or anyplace for that matter.

Everyone turned wide eyes from Dessmona to Snape who despite his efforts to hide his emotions was obviously shocked. Rarely anyone had the nerve to challenge him in this manner. He had to be honest to himself and say that he was stunned.

The older wizard said nothing to the angel who was still preoccupying herself by gently wiping Harry's face clean of the perspiration that lingered there. Her familiar Saengen, however, had turned towards him and was giving a reproachful look. The normally turquoise eyes were a bright red and the serpent had its lethal fangs bared to the Potions Master in warning that the man did not expect to see.

Snape still gave Dessmona a steady glare as the angel turned around to face him, her eyes shining brightly with power and anger.

"Harry has had enough hardships in his life without you adding your grudges against him that he doesn't even deserve. As an adult you should be more mature. In many ways Harry is more than you will ever be."

Snape openly blanched at that comment and stepped closer to the angel opening his mouth to protest when he gasped and clutched his arm. The room, which had been buzzing slightly at what had just transpired between him and Dessmona instantly quieted as the former Death Eater was summoned.

Without another glance around the room, Snape strode out of the room and moved towards his room to prepare himself for the meeting with the Dark Lord. Judging by the intensity of the burn, he was not in any immediate danger, but Voldemort could be deceiving him just as he had done many times before.

Dessmona watched silently as the Potions master left the room and glanced over towards everyone else. Hermione was giving Dessmona a look mixed with reproach and pride, Draco was giving her a slightly awed look and Ron was looking as if Christmas had come early, despite himself.

"Harry will be fine after he gets some sleep. You don't need to concern yourselves about him until he wakes up later on."

Dessmona turned around and gave everyone a stern look and they filtered out of the room reluctantly, of course. The angel continued the gently wipe the boy's face and brush his hair away from his closed eyes.

"What did you see this time? How will it affect you and everyone you care for?

………………………**..………………Devil's Snare……5……Devil's Snare……………………………………**

Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with school… What a bore. I hope that you liked this chapter. Harry will slowly regain his memories. As was mentioned at the first part of the chapter, some things will come back to him by seeing them or hearing them. Those turquoise eyes won't be mentioned until the Interlude, which will pop up after Chapter Seven.

It's still going to take some time for Harry and Severus' relationship to develop. They will come to a truce/friendship in a few chapters. Hopefully that will settle your desire for them to get together for a while. I like it when other stories have them build up their relationship slowly and I have gotten some complements.

With Nov 11th and 14th being "No School" Days for me and having the weekend to work on this story I'll have some time to work on Chapter Six. Thanksgiving is coming up too.

Ron is incredibly immature and I think that he would be very jealous and afraid of Harry's powers. He'll gradually mature, but I have some plans in store for him, heh, heh…

ATTENTION GINNY LOVERS: I don't like Ginny. I have never liked her ever since the second book and my feelings of dislike have only increased due to the fact that she and Harry went out in the 6th book. I don't like her at all, and I'm not including her in this story. She doesn't fit in with my plot at all.

I'll see you in Chapter Six.

Korogi-chan/Shoushi-Ame

Word Count: 7,035


	7. Capitulus Six 6

_**Summary: **Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

Thanks to the following people for their Reviewers)

ApocSM

RavenWarrior05

Hazel Wolf

Mia

MidnightRain07

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Piper of Locksley

Lit Candel

Icy Tanya

Shikyo66613

Anon

Sarah R. Potter

Goddess MoonLady

Fizz

Sofia Reviewers)

Memdrake

JiuuHatellKodai

Antipyro

War-chan

Snarkymistress

Setosgirl

Jess

Jademeral

Tashia

Akumariver

_Notes (1):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but also it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!

Unfortunately, my beta Hazel Wolf has disappeared. I don't know if it's because I haven't updated or that she just isn't around. I don't know if I want to try to get another beta, but if anyone really enjoys this story and can stand to put up with my haphazard updating schedule, please review or email me if you'd like to beta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Devil's Snare_

………

_Chapter Six: Controlling Avenairu_

………

_S_everus Snape stumbled into the kitchen at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and clutched wildly to anything that he could to prevent himself from tumbling from the fireplace. He landed gracelessly on the cold floor and cursed himself for being so weak. Blood dripped onto the floor from a cut on his lip and from the side of his face. His face was bruised and there were slashes all over his torso. His robes were tattered and bloody. His normally greasy hair was now soaked with sweat and blood, making the texture even worse. All in all, he looked a terrible mess.

Voldemort had been ruthless as usual; trying to pry information from him about Potter's whereabouts. Some how the evil bastard had found out the boy was residing in Grimmauld Place for the summer how Snape had no idea. He could only hope that Lucius had not also found out that Draco was hiding out at Grimmauld Place as well, or there would more Hell to pay. Voldemort was indeed looking forward to having Draco on his side, and he wouldn't cease until he got what he wanted or killed the boy for his insolence. Thankfully there was no one in the kitchen to see him in such a pitiful state.

………

Harry groaned and automatically clutched to his forehead, flinching as some left over pain coursed through his head'I must have had a vision, but even though my head hurts, I feel surprisingly better…' Slowly, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair, blinking as he looked around the dark room.

'I can see in the dark!' Harry gasped softly, remembering that Draco was only a few feet away from him in his own bed. He glanced over at the Slytherin Prince, who was tangled up in his bed sheets and, to Harry's amusement, snoring somewhat loudly.

Harry covered his mouth to prevent a laugh and then climbed slowly out of bed. He was still very tired and mentally exhausted from the vision, but he was hungry. Dueling with Dessmona and missing dinner was gnawing at his stomach. He stretched, gasping softly as he cracked his back in three places.

Slowly making his way downstairs he noticed with his acute hearing that someone was moving around downstairs. Harry could hear that they were struggling a bit, the steady pitter-patter or heavy footfall not reaching his ears. The metallic smell of blood got to his nostrils and finally woke him out of his sleep-induced haze. Slowly he made his way down stairs, just in case whoever it was became startled.

Of course, it could be some sort of spy.

Harry tried to sustain a gasp when he saw that it was Professor Snape there, standing in a puddle of his own blood. The ex-Death Eater had a firm hold on the countertop and was trying not to fall over. His breathing was rough and slightly bubbly, most likely from some injury to his lungs. His black robes were ripped and drenched in blood and sweat and the Death Eater's mask was resting on the floor by his feet, the usual white soaked in blood.

Snape felt eyes on him and painfully turned around. He hissed softly when his and Harry's eyes met, partially due to being discovered (by Potter no less) and from the pain the slight movement had caused.

Neither of them moved until the man staggered and Harry rushed to his side, supporting him.

"Potter, what in the blazes do you think you're doing?"

The half-devil struggled to move Snape into a more moveable position so as not to hurt the injured man any further. Snape was fighting not to go completely limp in his arms, but he was fading, and if Harry wasn't too careful, he might drop him.

"What you think I'm doing Professor? I'm trying to keep you from keeling over!" Harry hissed in the darkness.

Snape grunted as the boy moved them so his head was resting against the boy's shoulder—or would be if he weren't so reluctant to accept Harry's assistance—and he felt one arm going around his waist while the other tried to reach the counter to push the two of them into a better standing position. He suppressed a sharp gasp of pain when he rested gently against Harry's hand which was trying to block his actually body from pressing into the counter's edge.

"Wouldn't you rather just leave me here and mock my predicament? Surely you wouldn't want to help your "evil git" of a Potion's Master?"

Harry rolled his eyes and was glad that the other man couldn't see in the dark like he could. He wanted to get the man upstairs to his quarters, but getting both of them there would cause too much noise. Even carrying him was out of the question. For one, the stairs would creak so much that everyone would wake up, not to mention that Snape would NEVER let Harry or anyone else help him. The older wizard just had too much damn pride.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten, your pathetic Gryffindor nobility won't let you leave anyone in need." He stressed need with a mocking air to his voice.

Harry growled in anger, his temper rising. "Do you want me to just dump you on the floor and let the noise wake up everyone? That will be a nice scene won't it?"

Snape raised his head and looked over Harry's shoulder. His dark eyes rested on the mask, or what he could see of it. Only a part of it was still white, and visible due to the blood from his wounds.

"Even you do manage to get me to my rooms, you will indeed wake up someone and they will come down here. You can't leave my blood and the mask down here now can you?"

Harry pulled back from his position of supporting Snape's body and looked at the Death Eater's mask. He decided to try his luck and wandlessly summoned the blood soaked cloth to his hand.

"At least I didn't destroy something," he murmured to himself.

Snape snorted and took the mask from his hands. "I wouldn't want it to become tainted from your filthy hands, Potter."

Why couldn't of he just have taken the accursed thing? "Just by you touching it alone and what it actually stands for dirties it more than my hands or anyone in this house ever could!"

Harry ignored the Snape and focused deep into his mind where he knew that Avenairu was residing. He reached out to the dark part of his soul and felt a cold feeling rush through him as the entity stirred inside of him.

_**Y**ou need my assistance, Innocent One? _

'Yes,' Harry thought back. 'Is there some other way that I can get the two of us upstairs without making too much noise?' Harry paused a second. 'Also, I need to clean this up and heal Snape's wounds.'

_**W**hy waste your time with this worthless piece of human filth. He lowers himself to work for the worst human and does even the "Light's" dirty work. He is nothing but a pawn that causes you grief. Leave him here to drown and rot in his own blood._

If he could, Harry would have recoiled in repulsion. 'Avenairu! I'm serious. If you think about, so are we. I'm Dumbledore's pawn, of so he would like to think and technically I have to do The Devil's bidding. In a way we are no better than him.

_**N**onsense! You were born into this, thus having no choice. He on the other hand, made his own choices, and is, and will be paying for them for the rest of his life!_

Harry groaned out loud in frustration but was still too connected to his other half to notice Snape's attention change to him. 'Just help me, damn it!'

_**Y**_our nobility sickens me.

Before he could respond, Harry could feel his will being pushed into the back of his mind. He could feel his body change slightly to accommodate the changes Avenairu brought when the devil took control. His body felt stronger and he grew a bit taller. His eyes burned slightly as they changed to blood red, and his eyesight became even clearer.

Avenairu hefted Snape into his arms and began to move slowly and quietly to the steps. Ignoring the human in his arms who was struggling to move away from him, he raised a foot and placed it onto the first step. What would normally not be that terrible a noise was very loud in the dead silence, save Snape cursing him under his breath.

After stepping down from the steps, Avenairu was hit in the chest by the man in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing! Release me this instant!"

"Gladly."

Snape felt himself falling from nearly five feet in the air and nearly hit the ground when he was caught roughly just before he reached the cold stone floor.

"Trust me, I would have let you crash into this floor and laugh as your disgusting brain spewed across the stones, but the protests in my head prevented me. Next time, I will not be as lenient."

Had Snape not have been fuming at his nearly being dropped, he would have noticed the bitter tinge to the half-devil's voice and the difference in the magic surrounding him. He didn't have time to think about it when the younger man murmured, "Hold on," and swiftly raced up the stairs. It felt as if they weren't even touching the steps; the only sound was the rush of air as the two traveled. Each movement was smooth, and instead of the jerkiness that would have aggravated his wounds, Snape felt nothing other than the pain he was currently in.

By the soft light of the small candles lining the hallway, Snape saw the door into his chambers spring open wandlessly and the two of them stepped into the room just as silent as they had come in. The candles in the room burst into flame so as to provide light and Avenairu stepped swiftly around the lab tables that the Potions Master had conjured to another door that led into his actual bedchamber. The candles lit there as well and the man's bed was exposed in the soft light. Avenairu gently deposited the man in arms to the bed after he wandlessly pulled back the covers. He ignored the man's rasped protests as he pulled away the tattered and bloody robes and threw them to the side. Crimson eyes quickly surveyed the bloodied body of the man beneath him and he pulled back and held him hands not to far from the wounds.

"Try not to make any noise, this will hurt."

Before Snape could say anything, he was encased in a dark mist, mixed with mostly black and red. It slowly gathered around his wounds and seeped inside, healing the surface and then closing up any abrasions with red-tinged skin. Snape couldn't hold back a gasp of pain as the healing was done. His palms clenched so hard that he drew blood from his own hands.

"Stop making my job harder," Avenairu snarled, wrenching the man's hands from the sheets and forcing them open. The mist filtered into those wounds and then healed them. They were shallow enough to be healed completely by the dark magic. This time, Snape did nothing except wince slightly, but that didn't stop him from glaring hatefully at the younger wizard in front of him as he healed him.

"Must you be rough? You hardly helped the pain; might as well have left me to bleed to death. Your healing is nearly twice as bad as the wounds were in the first place. I've also noticed that they aren't entirely healed. Is that beyond your awesome power, Potter?"

The hand that had been holding his hand open clenched painfully and claws dug into the newly scarred skin, nearly breaking it once more. Snape looked fully into the boy's face and then paled slightly as his onyx eyes met fiery garnet. The latter of the eyes were gleaming in contempt and loathing as they stared down at his battered form and Snape finally realized the source of the uncharacteristic rough treatment.

"Can you not be grateful? If hunger had never woken my counterpart from his slumber, you would be unconscious and drowning in your own blood. I should have completely suppressed his protests when I nearly threw you to the floor earlier. You deserve none of his kindness, nor are you worthy of any sort of compassion! If I were not bound by the angel and the Innocent One, I would condemn your rotten soul to the deepest, most painful corner in Hell!"

While he was lecturing, Avenairu's hand has positioned itself around the ex-Death Eater's neck and was gripping him, not hard enough to do damage but enough to spark fear into those normally fathomless eyes. Avenairu's heightened senses could feel the pulse running through the neck in his hand, smell the fear and lingering blood, and feel the man's inner disgust at being so helpless against Potter.

"Like I have said before, do not blame my actions on my counterpart. He took no part in my cruelties towards you, which you deserve, might I add. Even now, his voice rings through my head, pleading with me not to kill you. You should be thankful, for it is something that you do not deserve."

Snape had steeled himself to not show his anger and revolting fear, but it still shone through to the devil above him.

"I will inform Dessmona of your injuries and later on, she will completely heal them. Even if I could fully unlock my powers, I wouldn't completely heal you. Show her no disrespect."

Avenairu glared at Snape once more before relinquishing control back to Harry. The boy's emerald eyes fluttered open and in his surprise he nearly tumbled into Snape who was watching him with wide eyes. As soon as Harry got his bearings he quickly pulled his hand away from the other man's throat. He then stood up from his earlier position of sitting next to the other wizard and stood silently by the bed.

"I apologize for Avenairu's actions and I will tell Dessmona to heal you tomorrow."

Before Snape could do anything else, Harry fled from the room, silently closing the door behind him.

**………**

Harry wrapped his arms around himself as he moved through Snape's collection of lab tables and cauldrons, pausing only to open the door and exit the room. As he went by, the candles blew out and the darkness surrounded him again. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was overcome with dread. Snape would most likely kill him as soon as he was well enough to do so. He hated Avenairu for being so cruel.

**_I_ **wasn't being cruel; he deserved it.

Harry snorted as he made his way to the stairs ad quickly descended them. 'You were almost as immature as the impudent brat he accuses me of being.

_J_ust be glad that you have a direct influence over me or he wouldn't be alive for you to worry over.

At the last step, Harry moved towards the kitchen and walked over to the sink to find a rag or something to clean up Snape's blood. He want to use too much more wandless magic, it might overtax him. He was still weak from healing Potions Master and from the vision that he had earlier. As Harry searched for a rag he frowned in annoyance when his stomach growled. He had forgotten all about true reason for his awakening; hunger.

Harry knelt down and began to clean away some of the blood on the floor and trying to ignore his stomach when the stairs began to creak behind him. Harry immediately tossed the rag back into the sink and against his better judgment, used magic to clean up the bloodstained floor, the puddle from the wounds, the bloody footsteps from the fireplace and the drops on the stairs. He nearly tumbled over from the excursion and kept his back to the person who was descending the stairs.

Ron carried a small candle in one hand while the other was scratching his side in a sleepy fashion. Wild clumps of red hair stuck out from all directions and his face was flushed slightly. The boy yawned widely and smacked loudly. He finally opened his eyes and focused on Harry as he stood with his back to him facing the sink.

"What are you doing down here so late?"

Harry didn't turn around to acknowledge him; he just acted as if he was trying to get a glass of water. He turned on the tap and found a clean class from the sink. Watching as the light from Ron's candle reflected off of the glass and water alike, he stiffened slightly and murmured,

"I'm just getting a glass of water. I was hungry, I decided to come down here and get something to eat."

Ron grunted in reply and walked over to the cabinets to hunt for a glass to drink from. He stopped after pulling out one and looked around curiously.

"Was anyone else down here? I could have thought that I heard noises from more than just one person?"

Harry shook his head and kept turning away from Ron so he couldn't see his face. "Nope, just me."

Ron shook his head and moved to the sink. Immediately, Harry moved out of the way and made his way to the counter; reaching for a small plate of leftovers from dinner the Mrs. Weasley must have left him. He smiled slightly and uncovered the food. As he did so, he could feel Ron's eyes flow over him from behind.

"What is that odd smell?"

'Shit! He can't be smelling the blood can he?' Harry thought frantically.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and tried to turn the other boy around to face him. Harry jumped in surprise, not expecting any contact.

"I know that I've been a complete arse, but—" He broke off.

Harry looked towards Ron's face and followed the other boy's eyes to what had caused him to stop talking. He looked down at his own chest and saw to his horror that the front of his pajama top was smeared with blood.

'I forgot about cleaning up Snape's blood from my clothes!' Harry thought wildly. Ron was slowly backing away from him and his blue eyes were wide with fear. He was shaking his head in disbelief and fear. His lips were trembling and then he opened his mouth to let out a loud cry, but the only thing that came out was a whisper.

"What did you do!"

Harry tried to get closer to Ron. But the boy continued to back away until he was pressed against the sink.

"Ron, it's not what you think—"

"Then what is it then?" the boy cried; nearly going into hysterics. "I was going to forgive you, but now I see that you really are evil." His voice trembled, but he kept speaking. "Did you go out and have a late night killing spree?"

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to tell Ron what had really happened, but the he stopped. 'I can't let him know that it was Snape who cause all of this, but at the same time, I don't want to get in trouble by Ron either!'

_**Y**_ou just can't stay out of trouble can you?

In a flash, Harry was shoved to the back of his mind again and Avenairu had his hand firmly pressed against Ron's mouth in an effort to silence his cries. The boy flailed wildly, but Avenairu hissed and wrapped the other hand around the boy's neck and squeezed. Choking sound emitted from the shorter redhead and Avenairu hissed in his ear,

"Shut your mouth, human filth, or I will do so permanently."

Ron's eyes focused on Avenairu's and saw the frightening red, which glowed in the dark. The burning smell from the candle that he had dropped wafted up to his nose and the lingering smoke burned his eyes.

"I will make a deal with you; stay quiet about what you saw here and I will spare you. If not, I'll make you suffer worse than this Voldemort of yours ever could."

That shut Ron up and made him stop his struggles. His mind went numb and his body limp as Avenairu cast a smell on him and proceeded to carry the boy upstairs into his bedroom. Thankfully no one heard him as he deposited the boy onto his bed and cast a sleeping charm on him.

Avenairu crept back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him with a soft snap and turned around to come face to face with none other than Draco. The silver-blond haired boy smirked at the annoyed flash that went through Avenairu's eyes. The candle that the slightly older wizard was holding reflected eerily into the half-devil's eyes.

"I was wondering where you where," Draco murmured stepping back to let Avenairu step farther into the room. The crimson eyes never left the Slytherin's form as he followed his own movements. "I heard a bit of the commotion downstairs, but I couldn't bring it upon myself to investigate."

Avenairu crossed his arms over his chest, and didn't respond. Draco's eyes traveled to the front of his pajama top.

"Is Severus back? That is why you have blood splashed all down your front, am I right?" When all he got was a quirked eyebrow in response the blond kept speaking. The emotion that the boy showed unnerved his counterpart slightly, but he ignored that.

"The Dark Lord must have gone rough on him then. I hope that the slimy bastard didn't find my whereabouts, or else everyone in here is dead."

Draco broke off and glanced at Avenairu. The devil was watching him silently with piercing eyes that were a mix between slight interest and mistrust. He didn't answer the other boy's question nor ignore him.

"If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine as well.

"That's not really it. I have access to my counterpart's memories and I know that in the years past you two have been enemies, not unlike another acquaintance of mine. I'm just trying to determine if I should trust you or not."

Draco nodded and glanced over to a clock that was on the nightstand between both of their beds. The light from the candle reflected on the face of the clock, and the time was around 2:54 AM.

"Well, I'm completely awake now, and I don't suppose that you want to go back to sleep either?"

Avenairu's eyes flashed with slight amusement. "What do you propose we do until more reasonable waking hours?"

The blond just smirked and glanced over to the side of the room where his sword and bags were resting.

"We could train…"

**………**

Remus walked down the stairs, curious as to what the noises were in the training room they had set up for the young wizards to train. With his heightened werewolf senses he could hear the soft swishing of swords and smell sweat from exertion. He walked towards that room after crossing through the kitchen and pushed the door open.

The sight that met his eyes was a bit surprising to say the least. Harry and Draco were practicing with sword fighting. Harry was blocking Draco's attempts to hit him with his sword and parrying him. Draco did have nice skills Remus noting (from the little bit he knew about fighting with swords) and Harry looked almost bored. Draco wouldn't let up on his assault, and kept trying to land at least one blow on Harry.

Avenairu turned his gaze towards the slightly open door were the older wizard was standing and observing quietly without losing a beat in blocking Draco. Remus noticed the burgundy eyes and stiffened slightly. From what he had seen so far, Harry didn't have that great control over Avenairu; the devil could get out of bounds easily.

"Remus," Avenairu said softly. "Come to watch?"

The amber-eyed wizard just smiled softly and moved farther into the room. Draco looked fairly annoyed that even with his opponent being distracted, he couldn't even get in one hit.

"Damn! Why can't I get in at least one bloody hit? You always evade my every move, and look as if this were the most boring thing that you've ever done in your life!"

Avenairu twirled with sword around and then rested the blade against his shoulder with a smirk on his face. He didn't even look like he had even worked up a sweat.

"That's the beauty of my intense training, Dragon. If you want to learn, then accompany me to Hell one day and request training. The only downside is that I don't think you've live to return to the surface."

Remus blanched slightly. "Is it really that bad?"

Draco nodded as well. "I suspected that the training would be very intense, but a part of you is indeed human. How could you handle it so easily? Didn't you struggle, at least a bit?"

The devil's eyes became lost in thought. "My counterpart struggled a bit. I didn't inhabit his body at the time. There is a ritual that a devil half devil has to go through to gain their other half. The two entities are connected but the actual binding has to be forged before it can be used. It's very complicated to explain, and some of the information can't even be revealed to you at all."

Avenairu just shrugged, out of character of him, not that the two humans in the room would know. His eyes rested on Remus and he regarded him silently for a few moments.

"Draco, you go out into the kitchen, and check to see if anyone is out there yet? I don't want anyone to discover us."

Draco nodded if not a little confused and set down his weapon and moved towards the door and slipped out quietly. Remus looked a bit confused as well.

"What is it?

Avenairu moved closer, long ebony locks shimmering and flowing as he moved. "You are a werewolf, are you not?"

"Yes," the other man answered quizzically. "I don't understand what that has to do with anything…"

"I can tell that my counterpart cares a great deal about you, and hates the thought of you suffering during the full moon. I could do something about that—"

Remus could barely keep himself from overreacting from the excitement going through him. "You could?"

Avenairu schooled his features as he felt Harry's happiness and excitement through the bond they shared. "Yes, I can't take away the actual transformation, but I can make the pain that comes with it go away. Also, you wont need the Wolfsbane Potion to keep you sane during the full moon."

Remus' eyes were bright with content and he had a relieved smile on his face. Avenairu nodded slightly and glanced around him to see that Draco was watching the two of them with an cool expression, but his eyes had a hint of curiosity in them. The devil raised his head and gazed silently at the blond.

"It seems that everyone is up and eating at the table. People were asking after you Remus, you too, Avenairu."

Remus turned to Draco and nodded and walked towards the door and reached out to open it. Avenairu set his sword sheath and weapon down and waved his hand once to put everything in the room back in order. Draco and Remus watched with wide eyes at the incredible display of wandless magic. The devil did it with such ease and carelessness.

"Oh, you were practicing?" Hermione said as Draco sat down across from her, Remus a couple seats down the table and Avenairu right next to her. Ron was glaring daggers at the devil, but Avenairu ignored him. He focused his eyes on Hermione and the girl blanched slightly at the sight of his scarlet hued eyes. She nearly dropped his fork in surprise and turned red at the smirk the graced Avenairu's face. The devil just placed another piece of sausage in his mouth and chewed silently, the smirk still gracing his handsome features.

Mrs. Weasley noticed that Avenairu hadn't taken that much food when he had sat down and tried, carefully, to persuade him to get more food.

"Me, myself, don't need food to survive, but his body does, so I take as much food as his body wants at this point. This isn't particularly healthy either; I shouldn't be eating this after I trained for about three hours." Avenairu reached across the table to the basket of fruit and started eating an apple. Five sets of eyes watched him as he pushed back from the table and still holding a glass of apple juice and the apple in his other hand walking towards the kitchen, the plate of half-eaten food following behind innocently.

As soon as the devil was out of earshot, Ron burst out in hushed fear, "Mum, he's pure evil!"

Mrs. Weasley gave her flustered son a skeptically look. "Ronald, don't be so judgmental. It's hard enough walking around on pins and needles with him. Harry feels left out when you treat him so poorly. It isn't his fault, you know that he has a devil locked to his soul."

Ron gave his mother a look of incredible disbelief. "Mum," he breathed, "You can't possibly think that he's safe! Harry doesn't have any control over Avenairu or whatever his name is at all. He could lash out at us any minute."

Draco slammed his glass onto the table, a bit of milk sloshing out and landing on the wooden table and his eggs. "Could you stop complaining, Weaselby? Merlin, you act as if he's come to you personally and threatened you. Of course, if I were Avenairu, I would have slit your throat by now. Stop being so shallow. I thought that you were supposed to be Harry's best friend. Avenairu may be blocking some of Harry's pain at being ridiculed by you aside but much of it hits home! Just grow up for goodness sake—"

"Don't tell me what to do, you Death Eater scum. You're just trying to get on their good side so you can take Harry down when he's not looking! You're trying to trick us all, you and your conniving Head of House, Snape! You Slytherins are all full of it!" Ron yelled, his face bright red with anger.

"Don't you try to turn this conversation away from the problem at hand, which is you, and don't you ever insult my godfather in my presence!"

"Oh, that's definite proof that you're a Death Eater. What do you do, have all of your filthy relatives get together at your manor and try to find ways to destroy Harry and get back at the Light side? Your father is in Azkaban now, but I'm sure that doesn't keep all of you from getting together and having a Death Eater convention!

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, standing up as well. Draco stopped and looked at her but Rob kept mumbling under his breath. "Both of you, or do you think that you're above everyone Ronald?" Said wizard turned red at the mentioning of his entire name. "Ron, I'm surprised at you for being so cruel. I thought that after the Tri-Wizard Tournament that you would have learned not to be so judgmental of Harry and his differences. You always have to become jealous, and what problems Harry has are nothing to want to have. I am in awe of his magic; we all are, but you of all people should grown up enough and tried to help his through this!

"Draco, I'm happy that you've matured enough to support Harry and Avenairu. That makes my very happy. You've dropped your hatred towards Harry and you're accepting towards Avenairu."

Ron's face was blazing with embarrassment and his ears were bright red as well. He looked like he wanted to punch someone in their face. Hermione watched his body tense up and reached out to stop his hand from rising to hit someone. The boy flinched and pulled away, stepping towards the back door out to eh back of the house. He slammed the door open and then let it slam shut after him.

Mrs. Weasley rose and offered an awkward smile. "I appreciated your input Hermione, dear and even though I didn't like how you yelled at me son, I appreciate that you did show a level of restraint." She began to pick up some of the plates that were on the table and started to make her way into the kitchen. Hermione moved to open the door a bit farther for her. Draco picked up some more of the dishes.

As Hermione and Draco made their way to the staircase a soft rush of air brushed their backs and Draco whipped around on reflex reaching for where his wand would be if it were with him. Hermione almost had a delayed reaction as she turned.

"Why did you take up so energy defending me?"

Hermione sighed and Draco groaned in exasperation, a very un-Malfoyish expulsion of emotion. "Why wouldn't we? You never did anything to us, now did you?" Draco smirked and folded his arms to his chest. "Anyway if I insulted you, then you might refuse to give me private sparring lessons."

Avenairu scoffed in amusement and gave his first open smile to them both. It was a very sinful smile, making both Hermione and Draco turn the slightest red. His dark red eyes lit up to a bright red, flashing in amusement.

The devil took in their flushed faces and raised an eyebrow. "Does a smile really make you tow that unsettled?" He pushed past the two and stepped up to his room. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "I need to talk to Dessmona about healing someone for me."

Draco's eyes widened slightly with recognition and he was about to ask more, but a narrowing of his eyes stopped the blond from speaking. Hermione perked up and began to ask about Avenairu's powers and wondering if they transferred to Harry as well. The trio began to travel upstairs; of course one of them was missing and sulking outside on the back steps wondering about how to get back at Avenairu for his humiliation.

**………………………**_**..………………**_

_**Devil's Snare……6……Devil's Snare**_

_Sorry about the extremely late update. ODD PLACE TO STOP THIS CHAPTER…Thankfully, I had a huge burst of inspiration and wrote 3,000+ words in an hour or you guys would still be waiting for me! _

_Don't forget, no one knows the rest about Harry being the Prince of Hell. That will actually be revealed quite a bit later, hopefully in Chapter 12 or so. Harry will get in a duel with (I won't tell you) a formidable opponent and then his true title will be revealed._

_If anyone is really annoyed by the stupid bolded print when I upload, I'm not doing it. I go back into the EDIT page on the site and try to fix it, but it won't let me. It's really starting to make me mad! GGRRRRRRRRR! _

_ahem_

_Please give me some reviews! _

_Korogi-chan_

_Word Count: 6,283 _


	8. Capitulus Seven 7

_Summary: Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

Thanks to the following people for their Reviewers)

ApocSM

RavenWarrior05

Hazel Wolf

Mia

MidnightRain07

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Piper of Locksley

Lit Candel

Icy Tanya

Shikyo66613

Anon

Sarah R. Potter

Goddess MoonLady

Fizz

Sofia Reviewers)

Memdrake

JiuuHatellKodai

Antipyro

War-chan

Snarkymistress

Setosgirl

Jess

Jademeral

Tashia

Akumariver

_**Notes (1):**_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but also it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

**I would like at least 10—15 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW! **

Unfortunately, my beta Hazel Wolf has disappeared. I don't know if it's because I haven't updated or that she just isn't around. I don't know if I want to try to get another beta, but if anyone really enjoys this story and can stand to put up with my haphazard updating schedule, please review or email me if you'd like to beta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Devil's Snare**_

**……… **

_Chapter Seven: A Lethal Reunion _

_**………. **_

_Avenairu made his way upstairs with Hermione at his side asking animatedly about "the properties of a devil" and Draco was a few steps behind laughing silently at the odd questions the girl was bombarding the devil with. _Avenairu was in a semi-good mood so he calmly answered few questions that wouldn't give away too much.

As the teens walked up the steps Avenairu stopped talking and turned his gaze to the top of the steps. Dessmona stood there; her face was set into a stern frown. It really didn't fit her face, it made her soft features seem hard and unforgiving. Her right hand was clutching the banister and the already pale skin was whiter still. Her eyes were blazing and glowed slightly in power. Her familiar was hissing in anger its eyes were glowing as well. The angel's aura was waving in the air as well around her. Hermione and Draco shivered slightly as the power emitting from Dessmona was painful.

"I thought that you weren't just going to take over when you felt like it Avenairu."

Said devil tossed his head in amusement and stepped up to Dessmona's level. He towered over the angel and sneered down at her.

"That insignificant piece of sod deserved everything that he got. He treats my counterpart so poorly, and takes no one else's feelings into consideration."

"That by no means gives you any reason to harm him the way you did, no matter what he did to Harry."

"When something is wrong with him, that negative energy is transferred to me. What do you want me to do? Ignore it?"

"Better to let it slip by than to cause a confrontation."

Avenairu snorted. "You must have found an alternative way to finding out what really happened. There is no way that pathetic excuse for a mortal would have revealed to you what I did this morning." Two bright red orbs searched the angel's annoyed face. "Unless you broke into his mind and took what you needed."

Dessmona narrowed her eyes. "What I did to him is none of your concern."

Hermione and Draco were just standing by watching the argument with expressions of confusion on their faces. For a few words from both parties. Both powerful entities were glowing slightly with power due to their massive amounts of anger and other emotions.

"Now because of your careless acts, Snape will treat Harry with even more hatred than he normally did. Even though he knows that you cannot be controlled very well, Avenairu, he could twist that around so he could blame Harry. It is a very poor quality to a person, but that man knows how twist situations around to blame others for things they never did!"

"I doubt that he could find it in himself to hate my counterpart more than what he has before."

"You don't know that."

"Harry's well being means more to me than anything."

"Only because he's your vessel."

Avenairu and Dessmona chose to end their argument there. Remus and Mrs. Weasley were standing at the foot of the stairs, looking them with concerned. Dessmona gave Avenairu a final look of reprise and then turned swiftly on her heel and walked down the other hallway, but not without calling over her shoulder in the other language, "Snape wants to have a lesson at three sharp." Avenairu just rolled his eyes and gave a startlingly disarming smile down at everyone.

"Don't worry, there are no problems here. Just a little heated discussion is all."

When everyone kept looking, especially with disbelief, the smile faltered.

"What?"

"You weren't even speaking in English," Hermione said softly, a look of hard concentration was on her face.

"Of course. I rarely use English to talk to Dessmona, especially not with others around to hear what we were talking about."

Draco and Hermione just kept staring at them.

"What she most likely meant was, 'What language were you using?'

"Devil's Tongue. It can't be translated to any other creature except for devils ad the few other being they trust. It's against code.

"Could you at least tell us what you were angry about? I'm sure that isn't against code."

"Maybe not, but our discussion had nothing to do with you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving."

"Wait a minute!"

Avenairu surrendered his hold on Harry's body and then the boy shook his head, raven locks falling into his face, and startled green eyes gazing down at his friends.

"Sorry about Avenairu. He didn't want to let all of his anger out on you."

"Does that mean that you can tell us about him and Dessmona were arguing about?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Nope, code of honor."

Draco groaned and then Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull him to the library lecturing about the rest of his summer work that he needed to finish and Snape's Occlumency outlines that were due. Draco shrugged to Remus and Mrs. Weasley and followed the two upstairs to watch Harry get pummeled by Granger's study lectures.

**………. **

Ron sat outside sulking quietly to himself. Avenairu was getting on his last nerve. If the devil got in his way again…

He had even gotten his own mother and his girlfriend to side against him. Ron had thought that Hermione's loyalty and his mother's natural motherly care would support him no matter what, but Avenairu had torn that away from him.

In his truest mind, Ron knew that Harry had no control over his other half, but that didn't stop him from blaming the boy for his problems. How could Ron not forgive him?

When Harry had first shown that he could do wandless magic, that had really set Ron off. The fact that he could do so was definite a sign that his magic was too out of control. Only very powerful wizards could do wandless magic. He had never even seen Dumbledore do wandless magic, and he was supposed to be the most powerful wizard in Britain, if not the world!

Another thing that pissed Ron off was that Avenairu had threatened to attack him at least three times. The time early that morning when Harry had blood all down his front was the worst. The devil would have killed him.

'He probably didn't want to get caught killing people.'

Harry's other half would have had no other reason to threaten him if he hadn't of done something bad and was trying to hide it at around 2:00 AM. Ron had almost forgiven Harry for treating him so poorly until he had seen the blood coating the boy's clothes. He had killed someone and didn't want anyone to find out about it.

Ron turned around when he heard hesitant footsteps come onto the porch. He glanced over his shoulder and relaxed when he saw that it was only Hermione. He gave her a smile, but instead of returning it she just moved closer to him and sat down.

"Hermione, what—"

"Ron, I don't want to do this, but if you don't start trying to treat Harry more civilly, I can't be with you."

The redhead stared at the bushy-haired girl in shock.

"What?' Ron murmured incredulously, his blue eyes widening almost comically. "Hermione, how can you side against me to protect him?"

"Harry has been our friend since First Year. You and I have both known him long enough to realize that he hates being the center of attention and that he hates being set apart from others because of his strange abilities. He feels like he's being pressured too much."

"He's EVIL, Hermione! Don't you see that? He could come over to us while we're sleeping and kill us. Dessmona is supposed to be teaching him to control himself but he's not doing a good job of that is he? He's nearly killed me twice now!"

"You made Avenairu angry! He was trying to protect Harry. As long as you don't ever hurt him emotionally or physically, then Avenairu won't have any reason to bother you."

"Yeah right, Hermione. Nothing that evil could protect someone. Harry is have just crossed over to the Dark Arts. No one can just get wandless magic abilities. He must have been holding back. He probably has other powers too that we don't know about and he's just waiting for us to turn our backs on him."

"Ron, what happened to you," the witch asked, taking a better approach than blaming the boy in front of her. "I thought that you understood Harry after all of this time. How can you doubt him? After everything that's he's been through, you know that Harry stays positive and tries to look to the bright side of things!"

"He's probably used that "sadness" as an excuse so we won't notice how he's sunk into the Dark Arts. I'm sick of everyone trying to defend him."

Hermione was close to tears. "Please, Ron. Try to understand…"

Ron threw up his hand in exasperation. "Why am I the one who has to understand? Harry has blinded you to what his true intentions are. Dessmona is in on it too!"

"She's an angel; how can she possibly be tied to evil powers? She's Harry's binding. She is the only thing holding back Harry's true powers. Without her, Harry might have been consumed by Avenairu's magic."

"If Dessmona is so good and pure, how the bloody Hell does she have a snake familiar? You couldn't have looked that over."

For once, Hermione had to stop and think about that. Dessmona was mysterious in herself but the fact that she had a serpent familiar was just too much. Harry trusted her and held her in high regard, but she couldn't think of why she would have the sort of animal to protect her.

Ron folded his arms over his chest smugly. "You don't know do you, Hermione?"

The witch just turned away. "I can't be with you anymore Ron. I thought that by now you would have matured a bit more. If you're going to hurt my friends, new or old (Draco), then I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Ron's eyes widened and he gaped at Hermione as she walked into the house. As she walked away, something began to burn inside of him.

'Yet again Harry has taken something away from me. I'll find someway to get back at him.

**……….**

Snape walked around his worktable a look of anger on his face.

'That is the second time that devil has taken advantage of me.'

He stalked around the cauldrons that were bubbling slowly and gazed at them with unseeing eyes. The boy would be coming in soon for lessons once more. Even though angering the boy was an amusing pastime, if he wanted to keep his life, then he had best leave the Potter-boy be. His devil's side was ruthless and cruel not unlike the Dark Lord he served, seemingly unconditionally. Almost anything could set him off, and it seemed that he, himself, had a knack for doing it.

Snape stopped at one table to check the list of books that he had let Potter borrow. 'He most likely hasn't read any of them,' the man scoffed to himself.

Between all of the training, visions, and "rescuing" his hated Potions Master, Potter didn't have time to study the books. He had seen Granger drag the boy off once to make him start on his homework. Draco had already finished most of his summer work and well, if he could say for himself. Granger was most likely giving the foolish boy all of the answers; him and Weasley, even Potter and him weren't getting along that well.

That in turn made him think about how immature Weasley was being about Harry becoming a devil. The initial shock was bad enough, but the overall situation wasn't terrible to deal with. Weasley had blown it up into an entirely different situation. The boy mad Potter's other half lash out, almost as badly as he himself did.

Glancing at a clock that resided on the eastern wall, Snape realized that the boy had only four minutes to get into his rooms.

A few moments later, Snape heard steps racing up the stairs and then a thud of something that sounded suspiciously like a book fall to the floor. An annoyed huff and then more steps running to his rooms finally lead to the Potter-boy entering his chambers.

"You're late."

Harry looked into the man's eyes incredulously. He looked down at his own watch then looked at the clock on the wall, emerald eyes full of confusion and annoyance.

"Sir, forgive me, but you instructed for me to be here a three o'clock sharp, and I do believe that is the current time." The last bit of that statement held a bit of cheek.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, you shouldn't be rushing in here at the stated time. You're late for being on time; on time for being early."

Snape turned his back to potter as he heard the boy grumble softly under his breath. He reached out to find a few more books for the boy to look at.

"Tell me Potter, did you even have time to look through those books?"

Harry sighed and gazed at the older wizard's back.

"Yes, I even wrote a few outlines on a couple of chapters. That's all I had time to do…"

Snape let his mind wander back to the earlier musings of seeing Granger drag the boy off to do his homework.

"Granger made you study didn't she? She probably did you notes for you. I saw her drag you off the other day and make you do your homework."

Harry bit his lip to keep from saying something that would get him hexed. She only wanted to make me start my summer homework as well. I had almost forgotten about studying the books; that's why she was bothering me."

Snape took down a few more books and put them down on the table. Harry glanced at the titles and then jumped slightly when Snape turned around sharply and murmured,

"Legimens"

Harry was totally unprepared as his mind was plundered. Memories rushed past him and the overload of emotion was almost too much. Certain memories went by that had too much feeling behind them.

Harry trying to 'Crucio' Bellatrix after Sirius had fallen through the veil.

Ron backed up against the countertop as Harry with blood splashed down his front tried to explain what had happened the night before.

Dessmona walking towards him holding up a sword poised for attack.

Swarms of Dementors surrounding him and Hermione's unconscious body by the lake, him holding up his wand and yelling "Expecto Patronum" the stag shooting out of his wand.

Harry finally managed to shove the man out of his head, but heard a sound of disgust from above. He got off of the floor and rubbed his scar, which was irritated.

"At least this time you managed to push me out, but far too late for my taste." He noticed the boy rubbing his forehead and shook his head slightly.

"Stop fighting me Potter. I'm here to teach you, as horrible as that is for both of us. You need to do as I say. Stop holding yourself above others—"

"At least I got you out of my mind at all!" Harry yelled before he could think rationally. Snape's gaze turned murderous and Harry blanched, moving back a few steps from the older wizard.

"Watch yourself Potter. I don't need anymore lip from you."

Harry stared at the man as he turned his back to him and left that open statement up in the air. If it had been any other day, Snape would have cursed him into oblivion. For once he was glad that he was a half-devil; even Avada Kedrava couldn't do more to him than give him a slight migraine now.

_**T**he only reason you weren't "hexed into oblivion" is because Dessmona could have said something and because of what I did last night. Hold your tongue, you bring his wrath upon yourself, my counterpart._

Harry didn't have anymore time to answer Avenairu when he was suddenly seized with a burning pain that rushed through his body. He hissed in pain and clutched to the side table. His pain clouded gaze focused on Snape who hadn't of noticed as his back to the suffering boy.

'Please stop,' Harry willed his head to stop pounding and his body to stop throbbing. He was losing the battle and his grip was loosening on the table.

"Ugh…"

Snape whipped around juts in time to see Harry collapse to the floor. He went to the boy and knelt down.

"Potter, I hope that this isn't an attempt to get out of lessons, because—"

Harry's eyes were glazed over and he reached out slightly in the dark man's direction.

"N-no, I'm not."

Snape's face showed nothing, but his onyx eyes held a trace of concern. Had Harry not have been distracted by so much pain, he would have noticed.

Harry moaned in pain and closed in on himself, wrapping trembling arms around his shaking form. He closed his eyes and willed the nausea to leave him, but closing his eyes made him terribly dizzy.

Snape finally snapped out of his intense gaze on the boy and reached out to pick him up from the floor.

"Can you tell me what's wrong at all?"

Harry moaned softly in pain and focused his eyes on his teacher's.

"I feel like my magic is being drained from my body. It's still there, but not at the same time. I can't explain it rationally."

Snape could hear rapid footsteps rushing to his room. The door opened and Dessmona stood there. As here eyes took in the scene, she rushed to Harry and knelt next to the two wizards.

"When did this start?"

"A few…" Harry tried to say.

"I believe it started a few minutes ago." Snape said matter-a-factly.

The angel looked over Harry's body with concern. Suddenly, Harry's body went rigid. A glow surrounded his body and his eyes went blank. The glow traveled up his body and then turned red.

"Oh no." Dessmona said softly. "I was afraid of this."

"What?" Snape said. "What is going on?"

"Someone is pulling Harry's subconscious into Hell. I suspect that it's Lucifer, as he is the only one who can do this to Harry."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

"No, he will have to pull himself out on his own."

Verajie began attacking Harry and the boy had to move out of the way quickly. He didn't have the sword in his use so he dodged.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Sinner," a cold voice mockingly said the title in scorn. Another flare of magic went his way so Harry dodged it as fast as he could. The magic followed him so he threw out his hands and caught the ball of energy in his hand and turned it back to it's caster. The magic slammed into Harry's assailant and knocked him into a wall of to his left.

Harry still couldn't see who was attacking him, but he could sense where they were. He held out his hands and began to summon his magic. He began to glow softly and then the air whipped around him showing his power.

'I still can't see who's attacking me, but I can take them out while they're down.'

Suddenly a blast of energy came rushing towards him and struck him in the chest. Harry screamed in pain as the curse rushed through his body and slashed at his skin at the same time.

**………. **

Harry's body in the real world was suddenly thrown off the couch and landed a few feet away. He got up and began to make a series of rapid fighting moves in the air. It looked as if an outside force was controlling his body. He was suddenly flung against the wall. Hermione had to move out the way as his body was slammed into the wall.

He stood up again and extended his hand in front of him and a light began to form. Harry's eyes burned red.

Dessmona constructed a shield between them and Harry.

"What are you doing?" Draco yelled as he shielded his eyes from Harry's attack.

"When he lets that energy go it could take out the entire house. Do you want to get caught in it?"

"Hell Fire!"

The magic exploded out from his hand and the barrier shook. It nearly gave out, but the serpent familiar began to glow softly and its power was added to the barrier. Hermione was the only on who saw that and her eyes widened.

"Dessmona, what—"

A loud explosion blocked off Hermione's question. Harry's magical outburst filled the shield constructed around him and made it shake violently.

As Dessmona let the shield down after the magic dissipated, she thought with alarm that Harry wasn't armed. If the half-devil used up his energy too fast it could make him vulnerable to attack. Quickly she summoned Satar Dyo Ocylem and transferred it to Harry. It would get there no matter where he was. Hopefully it would get there soon.

**……….**

Harry felt a burning pain rip through his body, which nearly forced him to his knees. Avenairu's magic flowed through him, almost as painfully as the shockwave in order to keep him from falling over and being exposed to whomever was trying to attack him. The half-devil bit his lip in an effort to stop him from crying out in agony. 

A cold laugh rose up from the edges of his mind. Harry lifted his head, straining against the magic holding him down. Slowly opening one eye, he caught a glint of silver and began to fight against his binds.

"So weak, Sinner? I would have thought that your angel would have let you improve a bit. Is she that restricting? How could you let a creature of light hold down a member of the darkness?"

"Verajie," Harry ground out between clenched teeth. "I should have known that you would greet me like thins

Harry stumbled and clutched to his side. There was blood running into his clothes, soaking them with its sticky warmth that turned cold. The sword Sato Dyo Ocylem was flickering and nearly destroyed. There were cracks in the light, as if the blade was crafted from glass instead of raw magic.

Verajie stood above him, a smile on his face, leaning casually on his sword. He picked it up and twirled it around in his hand. Walking around the suffering half-devil, he kicked the boy in the same side that he was nursing.

"Argh, damn you, Verajie!"

A cold pair of golden eyes glared down at him with a smirk.

Harry shifted slightly to rise to his knees.

"How could you drag my soul down here, but leave my body up there? Even for you, that's low. Giving yourself an unfair advantage over your opponent; are you that afraid of me?"

Another kick, but this time to his back.

"What—did I hit a—nerve?"

A strike to the back of the head with the hilt of the sword, causing blood to pour from the wound.

Harry struggled to rise a bit more. He reached for the hilt of the Satar Dyo Ocylem, but Verajie kicked it away.

Their eyes met, a clash of gold and jade. In a flash, the devil jerked the startled wizard up from the floor by his collar. The sputters and soft choking sounds didn't deter him from his rage towards Harry.

"You think that you have any hold over me, you weak, pathetic, little excuse for a Hell Master? If Avenairu, the sensible half of you I add, weren't intelligent enough to follow Lucifer's orders, you would be dead by now. Don't let the fact that you are the longest lasting "Right Hand" of the Devil get to your head. You're an experiment, and trust me; you can fail."

The enraged Hell Master tightened his hold.

"Never mind, I will make sure that you will fail."

He threw Harry back down onto the floor and the boy gasped and clutched for his throat. Verajie was drawing his sword up over his head to bring it back down on the boy's head.

Harry dodged his swipe and Verajie nearly lost his footing. Harry would have taken the time to marvel at the uncharacteristic faux pas of the devil's balance, if it hadn't of been for the devil blocking his path to the hilt of his sword.

_**N**o! Transform, NOW!_

I can't! How can I if half of our power is located on Earth?

With no response from his counterpart, Harry grasped his sword and tried to activate it. It rejected his power transfer and he threw it away from his body; purposely at Verajie. The devil struck the hilt with his own sword.

"You fool!"

Harry moved away from Verajie and summoned more of his power.

**……….**

"What's happening?"

Harry's body had frozen in place and was glowing. The breeze going through the room showed his aura's power. Harry's hair was whipping around his body, the silky strands catching the glint of the glow around the boy's body.

Dessmona's eyes widened in surprise and worry when a particular glow caught her eye. Harry's appearance was the same as it was in Hell with Verajie. His clothes were ripped and his body was covered with scratches. His shirt was tore in a certain way that his chest was showing and an odd insignia was burned into his skin.

"What is that?" Draco murmured eyeing Harry's frozen body in concern. The burned mark was glowing; it almost looked like a beacon was glowing from inside of him.

Dessmona cried out as the mark burned darker and Harry's body unfroze and his hand reached towards his chest. She ran past the barrier and grabbed onto his hand and kept him from using up the rest of his magic.

"Dess, what is going on?" Hermione cried, shielding her eyes from the light.

As the angel struggled with Harry's body, she glanced over her shoulder to shout, "Harry's magic is bound by a curse. The longer it takes him to accept Avenairu as his other half the more magic it will drain from him. The drain is slowly killing him."

Remus had gotten into gotten into the room, pulling an anxious Mrs. Weasley and an annoyed Ron behind him. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she took in Harry's battered appearance and tried to get closer to him. Ron stood there with no expression on his face except for something along the lines of "He gets what he deserves."

"What's been happening in here?" The matronly woman cried out in anguish.

Hermione turned and told her about Harry's subconscious being taken into hell by someone who wanted to fight him and get back at him for something. She told her about Harry's power drain and the death that it could bring. Mrs. Weasley looked very upset and cried softly. She considered Harry like another son, and it hurt her to see the boy in so much pain and suffering about something he had no control of.

Ron stood there listening and turned red with anger and jealousy. Once again Harry had taken something away from him. His mother was so concerned about the boy, who had everything he could possibly want. Money, fame, power, even, he thought grudgingly, good looks.

Harry was still fighting Dessmona and trying to reach his most powerful weapon. Dessmona knew that by holding Harry's magic back she was most likely hurting him, but dying would be worse.

"All of this seems to be futile. If that is the boy's only means of attack, then he should be allowed to use it. Besides, you should be finding a way to actually get to wherever Potter is instead of blocking his magic. You're supposed to be his guardian, are you not?"

Draco and Hermione looked at Snape with a bit of surprise. Hermione, because the stoic wizard was defending her friend at all and Draco because his godfather never showed any concern for anyone if he could help it, not to mention that the object of concern was Potter.

"I can't interfere unless I have direct proof that he is in serious danger.

At that moment Harry let out a dreadful screech of pain and the skin on his back and neck was slashed and blood rushed from the wounds to coat his clothes, the floor, and Dessmona.

Snape gave a somewhat smug smirk and raised a thin eyebrow.

"Does that constitute as life-threatening?"

Dessmona gave Snape a hateful look and supported Harry's body as it slumped slightly in her arms.

**……….**

"Have you had your fill of blood, Verajie?"

The gold eyes regarded him steadily. "No."

He plunged his sword into Harry's chest. No sound came from the boy's lips, but blood ran from the slightly agape mouth. His body had gone numb, from his own magic and from the pain from the other injuries.

Verajie watched as Harry's body fell to the ground. He smiled and pushed the boy's battered form over to his side so he could stare into his face.

"You will never amount to anything. I was sent to test your abilities by Lucifer. So much for our powers being equal; you didn't even get a chance to injure me."

Harry stared up at the devil above him. He struggled to rise and then concentrated as hard as he could on his magic deep inside of him. It was very hard; the numbness in his body was almost too much for him to take.

"I need to find another means for defeating him…'

_**D**essmona is blocking your magic, Innocent One. My half of it, I'm afraid. You do have other means of attack, just try to remember._

Harry groaned softly and rose from the floor. He trembled and swayed on his feet. He looked straight in Verajie's eyes.

'What power? I have nothing left. I don't have my wand, and even If I did, it wouldn't help me at all. Devils are impervious to magic…

Harry kept searching inside of himself to find his magic and then finally he found a thin stream of it that he could pull up to the surface. The magic was warm and comforting to his fatigued and battered body. He continued to pull on it and it slowly strengthened him and healed his wounds.

Harry finally gathered up enough magic and then closed his eyes gathering it into his hands. He turned his face upwards and let his magic flow through him.

The overwhelming feeling of magic rushing through his body made him feel weak, but he released it then Verajie's screams of pain echoed in the chamber. Harry could feel himself rushing back to reality and to the surface…

**……….**

Harry snapped back into the world and found himself looking into Dessmona's eyes. The bright violet looked at him in awe. Slowly Harry looked around the room and saw every person in the house look at him with a surprised look on his face.

Parts of Snape's chambers were destroyed possibly from his magical outbursts. His clothes were covered with blood and tattered, but the only thing that Harry felt was a slight amount of lingering pain from the fight and a little cold from his skin's exposure.

"Why are you looking at me so oddly?"

"You were acting you were possessed and were fighting as if your opponent were right here in the room with you. It was like you were having a nightmare and were acting it out! I think that gives us a right to stare a bit!" Draco said annoyed.

"It's not my fault that I got partially pulled into Hell against my will, nearly died, had my magic blocked by a certain angel, and then came back. I couldn't control any of that!"

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Hermione rushed past him and threw her arms around Harry.

"I'm so glad that you are alright! You had us worried!"

Harry swayed under his best friend's assault but put his arms around her. Over her shoulder, Ron was glaring at him. He looked ready to rush over and yank them apart. Harry let his eyes flash warningly at the boy before releasing Hermione.

While Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and the rest of his friends, save Snape and Ron fussed over him, he turned his gaze to Dessmona. She was quietly talking to her familiar and the snake was nodding it's head and hissing softly back. Now that he gotten his memories back of Devil's Tongue, he could hear snippets of their conversation.

"—He's remembering more of his powers—"

"—It will be harder to keep the truth from him—"

"—More of a danger to himself than the rest of them—"

Harry frowned at them and Avenairu stirred inside of him. Feelings over anger and annoyance washed over him and left him in an aggravated state.

_**T**hey are keeping things from us. If I could, I would help you unlock more memories, but Dessmona holds the key to those powers too. _

Harry's eyes remained focused on Dessmona and Saengen.

'If Dess's true intentions are to protect she is not doing a good job of it. Blocking my powers during a fight can be fatal. I nearly died.

_**S**he wouldn't let you die, Innocent One. There are rules to this you know._

'I'm sick of rules. I just want to be included in whatever they're planning.'

After a few seconds, Avenairu murmured softly, _**I** don't think that Saengen is all that he appears to be. His powers, and his intelligence are too advanced, even for a familiar. You had best keep a close watch on him. His loyalty lies with that angel, not you. _

'There's too much secrecy and hatred going on around here,' the latter part of that statement referring to Ron who was still staring at him with contempt. Harry turned his eyes to Snape and the ex-Death Eater regarded him with an unfathomable gaze. The two just gazed at each other silently.

Harry closed his eyes.

'I'm getting sick and tired to being lied to. I just want answers.'

_**Y**ou're looking in the wrong places for support. There are some around you that you can find on your side at odd times. They may not defend you directly, but they will be there when you least expect them…_

Harry finally got his friends to stop fussing over him and moved away from them. He gave Dessmona a sad look and the angel stared at him and Saengen hissed in his direction.

'The longer they hold me down and try to suppress my memories, they don't gain control over me, they lose it.

_………….…………Devil's Snare……6……Devil's Snare..._

Humph, I remember the first time I uploaded this story. 5/30/05. I updated later on 6/1/05. If I could do that now…

One of the reasons why it takes so long to update is that I have a person chapter length quota that I need to fill; at least 5,000 to 6,000 words. That length in enough for decent chapter; I hate short chapters as do most people I know/reviewers.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I got 13 reviews for one chapter. I think that changing the summary of the story helped as well. It draws you in better, in my opinion.

Next Chapter: Interlude: Adrian

NOTE: The above installment of the story is an Interlude instead of a chapter is because Harry has a lot of flashbacks and memories. They don't add nor take away from the story too much. I have about 1/3 of it done already (as of 8/05) so it should be out earlier than most…

PLEASE CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON! Thankies

Korogi-chan

Word Count:6,384


	9. Capitulus Eight 8

_Summary: __Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/__SB(__mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

Notes (1):

_Let me warn you before you decide to flame me about spelling and grammar errors. I just got my computer back and I need to reinstall Microsoft Word so for now I'm using WordPad, which sucks! So please don't flame me about spelling and all of that! I'm going to eventually fix all of the chapters and repost them and more soon so please bear with it for a bit. Thanks._

_Any other flames are welcome. _

_Notes (2):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is offically AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Devil's Snare_

………

_Interlude: Adrian_

_When __a__ ebony owl with blue tipped wings flew into the manor during breakfast with a dark metallic box and a think envelope and landed on the breakfast table in front of Harry, _the half-devil held out his hands in astonishment. The owl hooted softly as it landed next to Harry's plate of unfinished eggs and bacon, dropping the package into his hands. Harry reached out and stroked the owl's glossy feathers, feeling as if the owl was familiar. Everyone looked on with interest and slight apprehension. Hermione frowned at the package and leaned over to Dess, whispering,

"Should Harry touch that package? It could be dangerous."

Dess shook her head, waves of silver shimmering brightly in the morning light. "No, I know the sender of the owl. It's safe."

Just as Hermione was going to ask more questions, Harry was opening the letter. Out fell a piece of parchment and a couple of photos. Harry reached for them just before they hit the table, honing in on his Quidditch and training skills. He flipped over the pictures and saw that they were Wizarding photos. Both of them had the same person in them and as Harry looked closer he saw something that amazed him.

A pair of beautiful turquoise eyes gazed up at him from one photo in particular. A young boy stood there, leaning casually against a doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, wand in one hand. He had light brown hair with silver blonde highlights and a gentle tan. A bright smile took up his face and he waved every few seconds.

Those eyes are so familiar, Harry thought as he continued to study the picture. He looked at the other one and a woman who was bit less than being middle-aged stood there with the same hair as the boy with light brown eyes with green flecks in them. Both of them were smiled and waving up at Harry, who smiled back.

'That must be his mother, but—'

Harry broke off as he shifted through his memories. Dess had told him that one of the setbacks from having his memories hidden was that in some cases the people from his memories had to be in his presence or contact him in some way before he remembered them completely.

'This must be one of those cases,' he thought bitterly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello. I know that by the time you read this, your memories might still be locked. Ask Dessmona to at least let you have access to a few of them (mostly of me). If they still are then here are a few facts about me:_

_My name is Adrian de Ravin Sinclaire and I am thirteen. If you're wondering about the last name, I take my mum's maiden name (de Ravin) and put her husband's name (Sinclaire) on the end. I'm home schooled due to the fact that my "devil's side" can be unexpected and damaging when the power gets loose. I live alone with my mum (Dad was murdered by some rogue devils). I like boysenberry pie and fish and __crisps__ even if the latter is a Muggle dish. _

_Those are just some basic and silly things. I hope that Dess unlocks the memories. I want to come by and give you some things. If she does then you will know about me. If you try hard enough maybe you can break the hold on you! _

_Note: The things I'm writing next are confidential. Mum showed me how to __put a charm on it so no one can read it except you. _

_I know why your Satar Dyo Ocylem isn't working—_

At the mentioning of Harry's only known weapon he bit his lip to prevent a soft gasp.

'He knows? But how? Even Dess is trying to blame it on me saying that my magic isn't strong enough…

—_Your magic is too powerful for it now. You've gotten a lot stronger and the sword can't handle the strain. I have another hilt that will transfer your power to it and be used as a weapon. I had to meet with Verajie and while I was there I went to one of the weapon storage chambers. You have your own room, did you know that? I snuck in (the crest on my hand from my apprenticeship has your magic signature so it was strong enough to recognize it as you and let me in) and took out a hilt. It's an upgrade of your sword and it's very powerful. I hope that you won't be angry knowing that I went into your things, but it was for the best._

_I have it enclosed in your package. Only you can open it and __it's__ voice activated. Just say the password "Emerald Flame" and you can open it. _

_It's best if you don't let anyone know, especially Dess. I really can't understand why she has you under wraps. I would hate it if I __were__ you and I bet that aren't happy either._

_I'll see you later on. Mum says hello as well. _

_Adrian de Ravin Sinclaire _

Harry glanced at the box and grabbed onto it. He gazed at the smooth shiny metal and slipped it away inside of his jacket. Hermione watched him and motioned to it with her fork.

"Are you going to open it Harry?"

The half-devil nodded absently. "Later on. I have some other things that I want to do."

The girl was persistent. "Like what? You are done with your holiday work or nearly and you trained the other day." Her expression became concerned. "Was something bad in that letter?"

"No Hermione, it's fine."

After that awkward moment, Ron and Draco came downstairs; Draco first. Draco sat down with his usual flair and whipped out the napkin and settled it into his lap. Hermione pressed her own napkin to her lips to stifle laughter and Harry schooled his face, but his eyes were full of laughter. Dessmona watched with a raised eyebrow and when Ron got to the table he just slumped down into his seat away from everyone else. Her rolled his eyes at Draco and the boy looked around at everyone as if they were addled.

"What?" He then proceeded to eat his breakfast very stiffly as if it might jump of the utensils and stain his outfit. It was quite amusing and even Dessmona had to smiled. Her familiar Saengen hissed and Harry heard the laugher-tinged hiss and let his face crack into laughter.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, Draco nothing."

Everyone finished his or her breakfast and went on to do their own things. Harry immediately tried to steal away to his room, but Dessmona suddenly appeared in front of him as he ran up the stairs. Harry almost tumbled back down the stairs in surprise but clutched the banister.

"Harry, I know who that is from. Why were you so reluctant to show any of us what it is? I can understand you not wanted Hermione to know, but me?"

The angel gazed into his eyes. With her being a few stairs above him they were basically the same height. Harry had to narrow his eyes because of the glare from the sunlight hitting her silver hair.

"It's important and I want to see what it is alone. That also reminds me; could you unlock more of my memories? I'm really getting sick of being left in the dark. The more you keep from me the more you hurt me. You're supposed to be my guardian. Are you not supposed to protect me?"

Dessmona just looked at him intently as if trying to see through him. She moved and gestured up towards the hallway to his room.

Lets go to your room so you can rest after I unlock more of your memories. You can't have everything rush back at once. It can be too stressful, you know. If I were trying to hurt you, you would know that by now."

Harry just nodded in thanks and led the way to his room. When they arrived Dessmona pressed her fingers to Harry's forehead like she did the first day she came to Grimmauld Place. Harry fortunately was sitting down on his bed and he could lay back after receiving the memories. His head was spinning and Dessmona sat down next to him and gently brushed his hair out of his forehead. Harry's eyes were flickering between crimson and emerald.

"You'll be a bit tired. I stay here until right before you wake up. You'll be able to access your memories then, all right."

"Mmmhmmm," Harry mumbled and fell asleep promptly.

Harry woke up and gazed around the room and shifted slightly on the bed to stretch out his back. There were too many memories floating around his head and they were making him dizzy. He could see glimpses of Adrian and his mother. Finally he knew more about the mysterious boy in the pictures.

Adrian was the product of a higher-classed devil that had raped his mother during a raid. Raelyn Sinclaire was part of a group of wizards that had gotten information about the Devil and his plans to assist Voldemort. They had gotten too much information and wone night there was a raid. Her husband was made to watch as his wife was raped and then he was killed. That had scarred the young Raelyn for life but she still stayed in the organization. She had considered using an abortion potion to get rid of Adrian but as time went along she decided to keep the young child. He had turned out to be the pride and joy of he life even though she had him at the young age of twenty-one. Alone she raised him and then at the age of eleven, he received training from Harry.

Those were foggy memories but Harry knew the gist of his relationship to the boy. They were close and Adrian looked up to his intensely. He didn't care for Dessmona; the angel had been oddly cool towards the boy. She really didn't trust him and he didn't she.

………

A small boy was perched on in the sitting room staring out the large picture window waiting impatiently for his master to finally come and give him a lesson. He had gotten a letter only a few days earlier (or to be more precise, his mother did) that he would start his Devil's training in a few days. That had led to many questions that he had asked his mother about the true nature of his Devil's heritage.

His mother had been raped in a raid that some devils had made nearly twelve years ago. She and his father had been a part of a group that was actually studying devils and their activities in the Wizarding World. Voldemort had been in power only a few years before and even after Harry Potter obliterated him they still studied how Satan could work with Voldemort to further destroy the Wizarding world.

They had been studying about some of the ideas that had come up and then there had been a raid. He was murdered and she raped. Then Adrian was born.

His mother looked out from the kitchen turning away from the stove, which had a spoon stirring the soup that was in a pot. The rich aroma flowed out into the sitting room and Adrian turned around with a smiled on his face.

"Mum, are you making stew? I hope that there aren't any carrots or celery in it. Nobody likes those at all!"

His mother shook her head. "'Dri, not everyone hates vegetables like you, love. They are good for you."

Adrian smiled wider at his mother and cocked his head like a little puppy. "Mum, you're not supposed to tell children that something is good for them; that will make them not want to eat it even more!"

She smiled warmly at her son and had to let out a small laugh. Adrian was a very intellectual child. He learned spells quite easily and they had more power than normal for a young wizard his age. It was due to his devil's side.

When the letter had come in Mrs. Sinclaire had been very surprised. She knew about devils that only plundered and killed their offspring. The fact that Adrian would be chosen to have a master that would show him how to enhance his power was good but then bad. They could somehow manipulate his mind and make him evil.

She opened up the door and gazed up at the hooded face of the figure standing in the doorway. Her grip tightened on the door and she steeled herself to keep herself in check. If she lashed out at Adrian's instructor it might mean harm to her son.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Sinclaire. You are…"

The figure reached out with one lightly tanned hand and waved in towards the inside of the house.

"It would be better if I revealed who I am inside."

She stepped aside and shuddered at the magic that he radiated as he walked by. Whoever he was Adrian's master would be very strong, but she couldn't help but be confused. His voice was quite young.

That hand came out and pulled the cloak from his head. She gasped at the radiance of those emerald eyes. Raelyn stared in disbelief

It was Harry Potter.

Only he was so much different. The telltale vivid eyes shone through and the scar adorned his forehead, but those eyes held wisdom beyond their years and sadness that no one should have to feel. His ebony hair fell to his waist and was pulled back from his face in a loose braid that allowed stray strands to fall into his face. He was much taller and mature looking. Without the cloak you could see the muscles under the shirt he wore.

"You are Harry Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes ."

"Is this a joke? You can't possibly be a devil!"

"I am. I've heard of you by the way. That you work for a society that tries to uncover the connections between Voldemort and Lucifer. They raided your meeting place once and that is how Adrian my future apprentice came to be."

Raelyn stared at him with wide eyes and turned when she heard the shy steps of her son as he approached them. Adrian's turquoise eyes peered up at his soon to be Master and they seemed to glow from within.

"Are you my Master?" He asked in a timid but somehow strong voice.

Harry smiled at the boy and knelt down to his level (not quite, he was very tall).

"Yes."

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes and a connection seemed to be forged. Raelyn just watched them transfixed. She knew that in the Master- Apprentice relationship the first eye contact initiated would create a bond between instructor and instructee. She just watched them.

Harry closed his eyes and the connection was broken. Adrian swayed on his feet a bit and then Harry reached out and caught the boy before he hit the ground. He rose to his full height and asked Raelyn where the boy's room was.

It's upstairs," she murmured softly. "Will he be alright?"

Harry smiled at her over his shoulder. "He'll be fine, just needs a bit of rest that's all."

Raelyn followed the Boy who lived upstairs and showed him where her son's room was. The devil wandlessly moved the think blanket aside and placed the slumbering boy onto the soft sheets. He watched him for a few minutes and then covered him up again with the blanket.

Raelyn crossed her arms and then remembered all of the questions that she had to ask the young man standing before him.

"How can you be a devil but be the Savior of the Wizarding World. Your mother was a half-blood and your father was a pure-blood. There is no way that you could be a full devil unless you have sold your soul to Satan."

"This is none of my doing. My life was gambled over between a devil and an angel and all of this is a plan to see whether or not a fail of gain great power. The only reason that I was chosen was to be Hell Master was because Lucifer wanted to try a different way to have a "Right Hand" like God's. The others failed but so far I have not.

"I've been chosen to instruct your son Adrian. He was the son of a famous devil and he had inherited some powers that Lucifer would like to have at his disposal. Also He shows signs of having his own powers."

Raelyn looked thoughtful as she mulled over Harry's words. Her son was quite powerful when provoked. It became dangerous at certain points as well. That was why she decided to home school Adrian. If his powers were found out he might be taken away. The government was too unstable anyway. Fudge would have him locked away forever.

"All right, but Adrian is my son not some rogue devil's. I love him and he is my son." She paused. "Also what did you mean by 'He was the son'?"

"The devil that sired Adrian was killed." He left it at that.

The memories shifted a bit to when the boy woke up. He turned and gazed silently at Harry who had his back to him and was watching silently out the window

The memories shifted to what must have been a year later. Adrian was holding up a sword a doing some exercises with it. He was struggling under the weight but was moving it efficiently.

Harry walked around and smiled at the boy's efforts.

"You're doing a good job, it is quite heavy but that is the only sword that I could find that wasn't as heavy."

Adrian looked up with wide eyes. "Do you mean that your sword is even heavier?"

"Yes."

Adrian had gained a good amount of muscles for a boy his age and through his training knew a lot about devil customs and magic, but their weapons were insanely heavy. It was pointless in his opinion.

Harry held out his heavy sword that was incrusted with gold and jewels. It brimmed with its own power. Adrian touched it cautiously and his fingers tingled as he felt the magic run through them. He tried to pick it up but when Harry let most of the weight rest on his hands the boy gasped as he struggled to even hold onto it. The combination of magic and weight made it even heavier.

………

Harry pulled out of his memories. He glanced back at the letter sitting on the night and gazed at silent box that sat on the nightstand. He felt warm feeling rush through him at the thought of his young apprentice Adrian. It had been a while since he had seen him or contacted him at all. Harry hated being left in the dark.

He had even received letters from the boy during the summer. Dessmona had blocked those memories as well, but now he remembered more letters coming to him than just the customary from Ron and Hermione. They were always from that beautiful owl and on an odd colored piece of parchment; dusky blue or pure white instead of the standard golden paper. He smiled to himself as he remembered the little drawing that Adrian always put on the edge of the parchment; a tiny lightning bolt.

'Always thinking of me.'

Adrian was unfortunate to never have a father in his life. That was all Lucifer's fault. Everything was, but then if the devil's had never raided Raelyn's compound due to their extensive research, Adrian would have never met Harry or existed for that matter.

"The goods even out the bads," Harry murmured rolling up the parchment and tying it with the small rope it had come with. He finally reached over to the steel box that the package was in. He glanced over his shoulder and made sure that his door was shut and put a charm over it to make sure no one could get in.

"Emerald Flame."

The box opened and a glowing hilt gleamed in the soon to be afternoon light. The hilt was adorned with many different designs and a glowing jewel was at the center. It was a wicked looking blade all in itself and could be a weapon all on it's own.

"It guess that this was stored away for a reason," he murmured to himself. He picked it up and held it in his hands. It attuned to his magic and Harry reached inside of himself and thrust the magic into the sword. The blade ended up being a product of his own magic, just like the old one. Only the magic burst outwards and a spiral of power.

_You put too much force behind it; be gentle._

Harry was startled by the voice in the back of his mind.

Avenairu, I wasn't expecting you to show up.

_Imbecile, I never "show up" because I'm always in your head! Now, stop using the sword before the angel comes in here. She already felt the burst of magic from this room and is coming up here to investigate._

"Damn." Harry swore softly and stopped the flow of magic. It had taxed him a bit anyway. He placed the sword back in the case and set it under his bed. It wouldn't matter anyway; no one else could open it.

"Harry," the angel's voice was muffled behind the door. "What was that? Does it have something to do with the package?"

_DON'T TELL HER!_

'Okay!'

"No, I'm alright!'

One the other side, Dessmona couldn't be fooled, but she went on her way.

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed and reached for his school bag. He pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill and started writing a letter to his long lost apprentice

………………………..………………Devil's Snare……9……Devil's Snare……………………………………

Wow, it's been over a year since I started. I really did think that I would have more done than this and I'm very disappointed with myself.

Happy birthday to me (6/11) I'm SEVENTEEN! BIG SENIOR! YEAH!

ahem

This was supposed to be an Interlude instead of a chapter, but it got too long so I just decided to make it into a chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more.

Seems like everyone is cautious around Dessmona…

Next Chapter: There is an Order Meeting and Harry uses his newly discovered (or remembered) Shadow Magic to listen in.

See ya,

Korogi-chan

Word Count: 4,149 (shorter, but hey)


	10. Capitlus Nine 9

_**Summary**: Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

_Pairings:_

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

_Warnings:_

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

_Thanks to the following people for their Reviewers)_

_ApocSM_

_RavenWarrior05_

_Hazel Wolf_

_Mia_

_MidnightRain07_

_JubblyWubbly_

_Verdragon_

_Kira6_

_Piper of Locksley_

_Lit Candel_

_Icy Tanya_

_Shikyo66613_

_Anon_

_Sarah R. Potter_

_Goddess MoonLady_

_Fizz_

_Sofia Reviewers)_

_Memdrake_

_JiuuHatellKodai_

_Antipyro_

_War-chan_

_Snarkymistress_

_Setosgirl_

_Jess_

_Jademeral_

_Tashia_

_Akumariver_

_Notes (1):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

_**I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!**_

_**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**Devil's Snare**_

_**………**_

Chapter Nine: Of Meetings and Betrayal

"**W**ell hullo, Harry!"

Harry turned around and was promptly glomped by two unruly twins. Fred (or was it George) grabbed Harry in a headlock and gave him a noogie and when he let go George wrapped his arms around him and hugged him hard pulling him up into the air and twirled him around.

Harry flailed his arms around, not liking being up in the arms. George overbalanced because of Harry's increase in height and set the dazed boy back onto his feet. Hermione giggled and Draco had his arms crossed over his chest with a stony expression on his face but you could tell that he was trying not to laugh by the color in his cheeks.

Ron knew that his brothers were coming due to the Order meeting and came down the stairs to greet them, hoping for a few interesting things from their shop, but when he saw them laughing with Harry who was introducing Dessmona along with Draco and Hermione, he slowed his steps and moved towards them with a worried expression on his face.

"Get away from him you twits! He's going to attack!"

Fred and George turned towards their paranoid brother and Fred put his hands on his hips in and grabbed Ron by the ear and shook him.

Now Draco did laugh.

"Now, now, Ronnykins, Mum told us all about Harry's wonderful new powers and such and all. You're just being too paranoid."

"I think that this is wonderful; it gives us an opportunity to see how our candies have an effect on devils."

Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline and Avenairu growled slightly from deep in his chest and the twins laughed.

"Calm down, Harry. We would never dream of doing such a thing-"

"-but you might find a small piece of a canary cream tucked into your kidney steak-"

"-but you would take it all in good stead wouldn't you, old chap?"

Harry just laughed but when his gaze fell on Ron he stopped almost immediately. He boy was looking at them all laughing and talking with a sad and forlorn look on his face. He looked left out. His and Harry's met and them Ron's own eyes hardened.

"You know what he is and you still talk to him? Are you insane?"

"No, little brother you are just acting selfish. I'm very disappointed.

Ron just walked off and Hermione made to walk after him but Harry gently grabbed onto her arm.

"'Mione, you can't keep running after him. He needs to grow up."

Hermione just smiled sadly. "I know, but he's taking too long. Why is the only one who can't see that you aren't evil?"

"I am technically. Or at least Avenairu is."

Harry felt the said devil stir inside of him and a flash of annoyance went through him. Harry smiled vaguely but at his friend's odd looks he stopped.

Harry went into the next room that was by the room the Order met in. It was nearly pitch black. Hermione followed and looked around.

"It's so dark in here, I'm going to get a candle.

"Potter, why did you come into this room? They most likely put barriers on the walls so we can't here anything!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Draco. I'm not that thick. I've been here longer than you, remember?"

The ice blond just scoffed and turned away. Hermione came in holding a candle and the light flickered around the room.

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

Harry straightened up and then stepped even deeper if that were possible into the dark shadows surrounding him.

'Let's see if I can remember how to do this…"

Harry felt the familiar feeling of being drawn towards the darkness. His sank into the shadows and his vision adjusted almost immediately to the darkness. His eye glowed brightly he slipped into the meeting room.

At first everything was a soft shades of gray. The room seemed tilted a bit and sounds coming from the other members of the Order were distorted. Then, everything shifted into focus and Harry's view was perfect.

_**G**ood, at least something you did, hasn't gone wrong yet._

'Shove off, Avenairu.'

Harry watched, quite literally, from the shadows. He could see Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall sitting by each other. Tonks walked in from the entrance to the kitchen. She smiled apologetically, being a bit late, and tripping over the rug on the floor. She laughed good-naturedly and sat down on a chair.

Kingsley Shackelbolt was sitting by Remus, who was looking over some notes. Mad-Eye Moody was regarding Dessmona with an extreme glare of dislike. Fred and George were conversing with angel, who had an amused smile on her face. They were finally starting the meeting.

"I have a bit of information to share about Voldemort's plans."

The angel proceeded to describe what she knew about Lucifer's plans to lead Voldemort on and then eventually take advantage of him and kill him.

"Voldemort thinks that his power I equal to Lucifer's and that if they bond magically, they can control the entire world and rid it of "blood impurities". Lucifer could care less about that sort of thing; he only wants to draw people uncertain about their faith and others weak at heart to his side of evil against good. In this alliance, both can benefit, but Voldemort can only do so much. When he accomplishes his goals, Lucifer will kill him. Of course, that is good considering Voldemort is the most evil wizard of this age, but he will have plundered the Wizarding world and it would be in shambles."

* * *

Harry pulled out of the shadows and leaned heavily against the wall. He was surprised about what he had heard, but also angry.

'She kept that information from me, and she just had to give them hints about Adrian having paperwork on Voldemort's plans because of his mother's organization! Damn her!

Ah, I see that you're finally agreeing with my opinion of that bitch.

'Avenairu, for once I'm going to ignore that comment and agree. I'm getting sick of her going behind my back and telling things that she should be telling me. I need the information more than they do.'

Harry stopped grousing to himself enough to realize that he had done magic that Dessmona had no idea he could do. The angel had not been there when Harry gained his Shadow Shifting powers for doing a great service to the Dark Shadows. He had stopped an all out war and overthrown the prince who would have been as evil as the Devil himself and sided with the evil spirit.

He wasn't that evil, my counterpart.

Harry just scoffed in responce and turned away. He was met with Hermione and Draco in the hallway.

"Where did you go!" Hermione hissed wildly. "You just vanished into thin air!"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Snape glanced down at his lab tables and picked up his list of books that Potter still had out that had yet to read. Dumbledore had heard about the many failed Occlumency lessons and had requested that eh give Potter one today. He was already angered about the Order meeting, now he had to deal with the Potter brat.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Let's hope that this lesson will not be ruined by all the others…"

The older wizard stopped as he took in the dazed look on the half-devil's face. His eyes were bright and his skin flushed. He had a very accomplished demeanor about him and Snape could tell that if he didn't stomp this happy attitude out of the boy they would never get this lesson done with.

"Potter, what the blazes are you so happy about?"

The boy just smiled and leaned against the doorframe. As Snape regarded him closer he could see the crimson flecks mixed in the boy's eyes. He upped his guard; the devil in the boy might become loose.

"If you must know, I unlocked another ability that Dessmona thought she had a tight hand on. She doesn't know about my discovery, either."

Snape folded his arms over his chest. "What is this wonderful ability might I ask?"

Harry just laughed.

"I can't tell you sir, there is just too much informatio behind it that I would like to keep disclosed."

Snape just rolled his eyes and turned away. Potter was acting quite odd and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He was too giddy.

"Let's hope that your happiness is a good enough shield for your ming Potter; Legilimens!"

Harry tried to focus but Snape's assault on his mind was too strong. He saw memories flashing by like clips from a movie. Snape delved through his memory slowly, studying each memory he saw instead of stabbing the boy's mind.

Harry finally stood on shaky legs, clutching the lab table roughly. He was cutting circulation from his hand but still tried to stare Snape down.

"Pathetic, Potter; your glare and your efforts."

He began to stalk slowly around the boy and Harry turned so he wouldn't have the man move out of his sight.

Your efforts are pathetic. Innocent One, I have to agree.

Harry was pushed back into the corner of his mind just as Snape murmur Legilimens. HIf he could have, Harry would haev gasped in astonishment as nothing went past his mind. No memories, nothing. Just cold emptiness. The half-devil could feel Snape's confusion as he was blocked from getting into the boy's mind.

He put more force behind his magic, but Avenairu held on. Finally, the older wizard stopped his assault of Harry's mind and stepped back locking at the boy critically.

"I suppose the only reason you were able to do that is because of your counterpart, am I right?" Harry just looked back at him, looking slightly tired because of the magic Avenairu had drained from him. That concluded Snape's thoughts on why the boy's mind was so heavily guarded.

"If you can do that with his help then you have no need for me to teach you.

"Sir, Avenairu is protecting me. I can't depend on him all of the time. I still need training."

"Then act like it, and stop using other means to defend yourself. Not everyone has two souls that can protect them where their weaknesses lie!"

That led to two gruling hours of training and neither was very pleased about the other's company.

* * *

**………**

"Harry, may I speak to you for a moment?"

The half-devil turned around and looked down slightly at the wizened wizard. Though Dumbledore was tall in his own right, Harry's sudden growth spurt had given him enough height to have to tilt his head down slightly to meet the man eye-to-eye.

"Yes, sir?

"Harry, Remus, Molly, Severus, Minerva and I were talking about your magical and emotional outbursts and how they are quite hazardous to others." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but the older wizard raised his hand for silence.

"Over the years, Harry I've watched you grow and develop into the young man you are now. You have grown into a fine young man in most aspects but in some ways you have shortcomings. Your temper is quite strong when you are provoked and sometimes it doesn't take a lot to set you off. Having you, your family or friends threatened makes you act irrationally.

"Also, your sarcasm and demeanor have become a bit darker as the years have gone by. You tried to torture a fully-grown Death Eater not thinking about the consequences and sometimes your anger can cloud your judgment and hurt others.

"I'm not saying that all of the recent events, such as young Mr. Weasley being sore around you is your fault, but you must try to keep your other half in check. He is powerful and is another key to help us figure out a way to defeat Voldemort-"

"Professor, Avenairu may give me powers that can take out Voldemort, but will he stay gone forever? You said that I have the power he knows not and that love is my greatest power. How can I defeat evil with evil?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Dessmona informed me that while Avenairu is quite ruthless in his ways he is very protective of you. Also with your recent contact with your student Adrian, you can come up with other way to defeat Voldemort without using "evil" power."

Harry sighed and turned his gaze away from the older wizard. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dessmona standing there. Her familiar was hissing softly in low dulcet tones. His eyes were glowing softly and the hairs on the back of his neck were rising as the snake leveled him with a stare.

'They are still keeping things from me, damn them!'

Dumbledore felt the rise in Harry's magic and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry jumped slightly and turned his gaze back to the Headmaster.

"You have great potential Harry. Just use it wisely..."

* * *

"I'm very concerned about Ronald. He's been acting very hostile towards Harry and it's driving not only a wedge between him and Harry, but Hermione too. She is forever trying to run after him and try to calm him down, but he pushes him away. She came to me upset because Ron yelled at her when she decided to break off their relationship so he can grow up." 

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table nursing a slowly cooling cup of tea. She had been worried about her youngest son. Remus watched the distraught woman she sighed and took a drink from the mug.

"Molly, Avenairu may be quite rough around the edges, but Ron has to understand that he is provoking the Devil. He is not that bad once he gets to know you. He's very protective of Harry and even does favors for him. Just the other day, Avenairu offered to heal my Lycanthropy, or at least take away the pain."

"Once again, I have to say," Snape interjected rudely. "If the boy had enough power to cure that sort of ailment, how can he not shield his mind?"

"Cut the boy some slack, Severus. It's a different branch of magic."

Snape just regarded the werewolf with a sneer and settled back against his place leaning on the counter.

Arthur placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Ron will come around in time, Molly-dear. He's too blinded by his jealousy.

Little, did they know that Ron was nearby at the stairs on the second landing listening to their conversation. He hated how they automatically took Harry's side, aside from Snape of course.

'That git's on no one's side but his own...'

He walked very silently up the stairs and went into his room.

Ron slumped down onto his bed and rolled over facing away from the door and staring stonily out the window. The fading evening light created odd shadows in the slowly darkening room and in a way reflect the annoyed redhead's mood.

The boy knew deep down that he was being too paranoid and selfish, but Harry was really pissing him off. He got everything he wanted; fame, money, power. He knew that Harry didn't like those things and could care less about them, but Ron didn't care. Even though Harry had once said that he would rather trade it all away and have a family like his that cared about him and was alive, Ron was nonplussed. His family was close, save Percy of course, but they were poor.

The Wizarding World, especially snobby families like the Malfoy's, often ridiculed his family. Ron growled softly. That was another thing that made Ron angry. Harry was dark now so him being friends with Malfoy didn't surprise him, but Hermione too?

'Everyone is against me. I hate this.

"Then why don't you stop whining and do something about it?"

Ron rolled over and looked around wildly. For one, those had been thoughts in his head, not voiced out loud. Two, No one else was supposed to be in the room with him.

"I can show you a way to get rid of Harry if you'd wish, or at least get rid of Avenairu…"

"How can you do that? You can't just rip someone's soul or whatever it is out of their body can you?"

"Don't accuse me of not knowing what the facts if you are more ignorant than the questions you ask, mortal!"

Ron shied away as the woman moved closer. Her aura was deadly and even Ron with his inattentiveness could feel it go by.

When the boy was backed up against the wall, the woman stopped advancing on him. She pulled back her hood and revealed silver hair pulled back from her lightly tanned face, steely-blue eyes glowed from within watching him as a animal would monitor their prey. She was taller than him by quite a bit and her magic added to the intimidation.

"W-who are you?"

Those cold eyes rolled. "Who I am is none of your concern for now. You won't learn my name until you decide to side with me to destroy Harry Potter."

"Why would you want to help me? You have nothing to gain from it."

"I hate him as much as you are beginning to now, and I have the power to help with his demise. You know him quite well, don't you; having been his friend for the past five years… You have information about him that might be useful, and since you live amongst him and that angel, you can slip me information."

Ron was beginning to think that this could be a good idea.

"Okay, but I don't want anything to happen to my family or Hermione. Only Harry."

She looked amused. "What about Draco?"

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I could care less what happens to that bastard."

She turned away from Ron, and pulled her hood back over her face.

"I'll be back in two days to see what information you might have to bring me. You had best try to stick with Harry and easedrop on their conversations. Someone is coming by soon that could have information that will make or break Harry's chances at defeating Voldemort."

Ron just nodded and then covered his eyes to block that bright amount of light swarming into the room from his visitor's exit.

'I hope I know what I've gotten myself into...'

_**..………………Devil's Snare……5……Devil's Snare……………………**_

_I went to and found some very good information about Harry's personality. I knew about him having a bit of a short fuse and that he acts irrationally when people he cares about are threatened but one thing that I saw made me think about Harry's upbringing a lot closer. As the years have gone by Harry has become a bit colder and sarcastic and has biting comments that hurt others, even if he doesn't truly mean them. That's most likely from his cousin Dudley considering how often Harry had to deal with his relatives being so horrible to hi,. He grew up in a uncaring household and that has scarred him._

_Also another thing that I found is that a reason that Harry has a very hard time learning Occlumency is because many of his memories are so terrible that his emotions keep him from actually focusing and protecting his mind. Don't worry; Harry will eventually learn how to Occlude his mind._

_This chapter is too short and a bit choppy. I need to send it my new beta! I wanted to post soon and then repost later on._

_Click that wonderful lavender button!_

_Korogi-chan_


	11. Capitlus Ten 10

_**Summary:** Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

_Pairings: _

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

_Warnings: _

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors..._

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

_Thanks to the following people for their reviews: Reviewers) _

_ApocSM _

_RavenWarrior05 _

_Hazel Wolf _

_Mia _

_MidnightRain07 _

_JubblyWubbly _

_Verdragon _

_Kira6 _

_Piper of Locksley _

_Lit Candel _

_Icy Tanya _

_Shikyo66613 _

_Anon _

_Sarah R. Potter _

_Goddess MoonLady _

_Fizz _

_Sofia Dragon _

_Shade Reviewers) _

_Memdrake _

_JiuuHatellKodai _

_Antipyro _

_War-chan _

_Snarkymistress _

_Setosgirl _

_Jess _

_Jademeral _

_Tashia _

_Akumariver _

Notes (1):

I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but also it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!

_I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW! _

_This chapter has NOT been beta-ed. Siri02 is not available for whatever reason. _

_**………………………………………………………………………………………………… **_

**_Devil's Snare_ **

_**……… **_

_**Chapter Ten: Snape's Secret** _

_Dessmona found Harry in the training room and walked in silently watching the boy move about. _The early morning sunlight outlined his features making him look to be made of light instead of a young man. His sword danced about with him.

The angel noticed with slight annoyance that Harry's sword form was off. The boy looked agitated and his movements were jerky. If his friends were there they wouldn't have noticed anything. Dessmona had trained Harry herself and was disappointed in his sword style. She was still annoyed about the fight that the two of them had had only a few days ago.

She decided to let it go for now. Harry did look like he had a problem. She walked over to him and began to pull her familiar from around her neck. The serpent hissed softly and his eyes began to glow. At the soft sound Harry slowed down his attacks on his invisible opponent

"Harry, you seem stressed out, why don't you take Saengen for a bit. He tends to have a calming effect…"

Harry gave her an odd look. "You never take him off of your neck, Dess, why are you doing it now?"

The angel just turned away and saw that she had been holding a cloak behind her back. She swept it on over her shoulders and pulled the collar up closer around her neck.

"I have to go back to Heaven for something, and he wouldn't be accepted, you know that much."

Harry just watched the angel as she walked past him. She was beginning to glow and show signs of the power that she normally kept hidden. The light moved from her and then turned into a portal.

Her wings burst from her back and shone brightly casting beautiful pure light around the room and reflecting rainbows on all of the shiny surfaces. She disappeared into the portal with a flash of light.

Harry watched and then sighed as Saengen hissed softly and squeezed his neck in a comforting way. The half-devil smiled and gently stroked the beautiful creature. He glanced at the clock and sighed again hissing softly in Parseltongue, "I suppose that I had best be getting to Snape's rooms to have that lesson. 'Late for being early,' humph."

Saengen hissed in laugher if serpents could laugh. "That would be wise or else the Dark One will commence with his loud complaining about your lack of expertise in that area of mind shielding."

Harry just put away his sword and proceded to walk from the room to go up to his own to get the outlines that was supposed to do. The snake around his neck moved to his arm but kept it's head on his shoulder. Harry wondered if somehow it could read.

"You found the theory, now can you do it?"

Harry startled. "You can read English?"

"Little ability given from having an Angel for a master."

The two proceeded to Snape's chambers and Harry braced himself for another lesson. He suddenly remembered that he needed to talk o Remus about the Lycanthropy and stopping the pain that overtook the man everytime he transformed.

……….

"Severus, are you in there?"

Remus stood at the Potion Master's chambers and folded his arms while he waited for the door to open. He knew better than to touch it, Snape had put all the wards he could around his room without going against the wards on Grimmauld Place itself.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Snape hissed the werewolf's name as if it were a curse.

The tawny-haired wizard stepped inside of the room his nose twitching in distaste at the fumes from the potions brewing away. Her could smell the distinct ingredients from the Wolfsbane potion.

Snape noticed the other wizard's gaze and nodded slightly.

"I've been working on your potion, Lupin, so don't worry. In all of this fiasco, I haven't forgotten about your "furry Little Problem." "

Harry knocked on the door even though it was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and then two sets of eyes met his. Harry smiled apologetically.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting…"

Remus sighed and glanced at Snape. "No, Harry you are fine, Severus and I are finished with our conversation."

With that the werewolf moved towards Harry to leave the room. Harry looked down at him with a concerned look and the man just smiled and squeezed the boy's shoulder and left the room. Harry suddenly remembered that he needed to talk o Remus about the Lycanthropy and stopping the pain that overtook the man everytime he transformed.

"Remus, wait! When do you want me to heal you?"

The werewolf stopped and smiled. "After your lesson, of course anytime that is good with you is good with me."

Harry smiled bright and then stepped back into the room. Snape was glaring at him and Harry looked at his wide-eyed wondering what he had done this time.

"What happened? Did you two argue."

Snape folded his arms and then regarded Harry with a sneer.

"That, Mister Potter, is none of your business." Harry scoffed under his breath and Avenairu flared in annoyance. "Let's just hope that this lesson is better than most.

Harry didn't have time to block his thoughts, because Snape assaulted his mind immediately. He wavered under the strain. He was trying to only let certain memories go by and hide the ones that were more important.

He and Adrian were in some dark room looking through a collection of weapons. The young half-devil reached towards one and pulled it slowly off of the display case.

Dessmona was trying to fight off multiple devils while a ten-year-old Harry stayed behind her, eyes wide and covered in scratches.

A young man was walking slowly towards Harry, a wicked looking sword in hand with spikes on it. He was stalking towards Harry, who stood there confidently, his own sword out. The two stared at each other before the other disappeared and Harry whipped around and struck out behind him and the clang of swords hit the air.

Harry was confused. Those weren't memories that he remembered yet, but Snape had pulled them out with ease. That was a good thing; he did want to have more of them brought to the surface. At least the ones that went by weren't harmful to him.

Snape pulled back from the boy's mind. He looked at Harry strangely.

"You have never even witnessed those memories, but I could access them?"

Harry nodded. "I was trying to block my other memories from you by letting certain ones that aren't harmful to me or anyone else go past, but somehow you found them."

Snape regarded Harry with a closed expression. "While this is interesting and I would like to look into it more, you still didn't block your mind well enough. If you had other memories that you can't access yet, anyone else could see them and use them against you.

"Tell me, in Hell are there any devils that can use mind attacks?"

Harry thought carefully. "Well, they reside in Hell, but they're not Devils. Dark Shadows have this curse that breaks into you mind and uses your worst memories to torture your mind. If it involved pain, you feel everything that happens to you. It's terrible. I saw someone go mad from it. They had gotten hurt badly, and then all of their wounds were reopened. They died as well. I don't know if the memories are used against them."

Snape just shook his head. Don't think that this gets you off the hook, Potter. You still didn't block your memories from me. I still witnessed them and I caught onto your little plan. Showing me memories that you want other to see is distracting. It's easier to block them all than to let little cracks of them be viewed."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Snape went on. "You still don't understand the theory." Snape knew that if he taunted the boy it might bring out the wrath of Avenairu but he was willing to take that chance. Unfortunately for Harry the only time you got successful results from his was when you taunted him.

"So ignorant just like your father and Black."

Low blow but it worked. Harry was starting to get angry and a flicker of red went through his eyes.

"Still think that basic theory is above you. Being pampered and given everything that you have ever wanted has made you soft."

"Damn you!" Harry growled, and his anger was so direct that Avenairu's voice combined with his as well making it loud and commanding along with a warning echo of power. Snape looked at the boy surprised and then Harry began to advance on him.

"You don't believe me when I say that I was mistreated and not some spoiled little brat, then let me show you!"

Harry drew in all of his power and focused it on projecting his memories into Snape's head. The man was caught off guard by the magic onslaught and the memories soaring before his eyes.

Dursley was giving Dudley another video game system to replace the one that "the freak" had broken. In truth Dudley and Piers had gotten too rough with the boy and threw his into it. While the machine could have been repaired then from Harry's lightweight impact, Dudley and Piers were so angry with Harry for "ruining" their games, which they smashed it up themselves and then later that night Dudley had told his father that he had broken doing "freaky things."

When Vernon had heard that he had missed out on another promotion, he stayed at a Pub getting drunk. Fortunately for him, Petunia and Dudley had been out together, spoiling the pig boy no doubt. He stomped into the room drunk and wasted, but he yanked Harry out of the small room and slapped the boy

Harry was stuck in the cupboard under the stairs covered in bruises after Vernon had gotten home from work pissed that he hadn't gotten a promotion.

The Dursley family was sitting under a tree laughing and exchanging presents or rather giving Dudley a mountain of presents while Harry was forced to watch from the kitchen where he was making Christmas breakfast. Dudley was ripping open the packages laughing, and squealing at what he got. His parents cooed over him and Harry sniffled as he cooked and then cried out when some grease from the bacon jumped out of the pan and burned him.

"Shut up you worthless piece of sod! You're ruining or present opening!"

Harry whimpered and walked over to the sink to find something to put on his burn. He forgot about the bacon and it burned to a tasteless crisp in the skillet, making large puffs of black smoke rise into the air.

When Vernon got the whiff of burning food he got up as quickly as his mass of fat would let him and stomped into the kitchen grabbing the boy while he tried to take the offending food from the stove and throw it out.

"First you ruin presents, then you ruin our breakfast!" He backhanded Harry across his face and the boy cried out in pain. Vernon dragged him to his cupboard and threw him inside.

Finally the torrent of memories ceased. He looked at Harry in awe and disbelief. The boy was standing there; eyes narrowed and looking as if he hadn't of broken a sweat. If a normal person had done that, they would be collapsed on the floor in a magical coma. His eyes were glowing brightly, the emerald burning before Snape felt his mind being torn through by the distraught boy in front of him

……….

Harry was suddenly looking inside of Snape's mind; his previous magical outburst must have been enough to get past the man's high mental defenses. As memories and emotions washed over him, one scene caught itself in Harry's mind in particular; Snape was walking on Hogwarts grounds with another boy, holding his hand. The two were quite far from the castle; were they hoping not to be seen?

The other young man gazed towards Snape and stopped the two from walking and laid one hand on the ex-Death Eaters cheek. His dark blue eyes stared into the Potion Master's onyx ones and he pulled his hand away and pulled up the sleeve of his robes and the sweater underneath.

Snape in the memory gasped as the boy revealed his forearm and the ugly insignia of Voldemort marred the slightly tanned skin. Harry, for one reason or another, couldn't hear any of the words spoken between the two as Snape's face contorted in anger and was that fear? The two of them continued to argue until the boy grabbed Snape by the collar of his robes and crushed his lips to his.

The two teens parted, with flushed faces and bruised lips. The other wizard turned from Snape, but the dark-eyed wizard, grabbed onto his apparent lovers robes. The other boy yanked himself out of Snape's grasp and moved swiftly towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Snape ran to follow as his lover disappeared into the mist, but he was then encased with a bright red light and he crumpled to the ground.

Harry assumed that by the light he had been hit with the spell Stupefy, but before he could contemplate what he had just seen, he was being wrenched from Snape's mind and he found himself back in his own mind crumpled on the cold, unyielding floor.

Snape stood in front of him, face paler than usual with a glazed look in his eyes, breathing harsh and uneven. He was supporting himself on the edge of his lab table, his gaze focused on the floor. He refused to look up at Harry, whom of which he could feel his fixed stare.

'I can't believe that the younger version of Snape is the same man who stands in front of me right now,' Harry thought to himself. 'It seems that he did once have a heart.'

Many pregnant minutes passed before any words were said. The only sounds in the room were of Snape trying to control his ragged breathing and the calm bubbling of the potion sitting in a cauldron on the opposite side of the lab table.

"I'm surprised that you could enter my mind as easily as you did, Potter, but that's to be expected with your lack of control over your magic."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Snape held up a slightly trembling hand. "I was wondering when one of those memories from my time at Hogwarts would show up. That young man that you saw was my lover, Bryan Sanford. It was during our sixth year that he joined Voldemort. That night he left with other Death Eaters that he met with in the forest. He cast Stupefy on my to stop me from following him.

"I never saw him after that day, but he continued to send me letters, until he was killed by Voldemort, or should I say one of his lackeys, for not torturing one of his cousin to death for not wanting to join the Death Eaters. His heart wasn't totally hardened by having to work with the Dark Lord, and in the end it cost his life."

Harry stared at the broken man in front of him with disbelief on his face. He was amazed that his teacher would tell him anything about his life, let alone something so personal.

"One of the reasons I hated your father and Black was when they found out that I was homosexual, they increased their "fun" as they liked to call it hundredfold. Everyday was horrible when I was around them, and since I never had that many friends anyway, no one defended me, save Bryan."

Harry's breath caught in his throat, which had suddenly turned dry. His eyes began to cloud over in pain.

"Sir, will we be continuing our lessons today?"

Snape tuned his eyes to Harry who was shaking slightly. His inky eyes narrowed as he took in the boy's rigid posture and pale face. His skin looked clammy as well and his breathing was irregular. The boy rushed to feet, nearly loosing his balance and he groped wildly for the edge of the lab table to support himself, his sweaty palm accidentally resting on Snape's as he searched for a stronghold.

Harry jerked his hand from the other man's as if he had been burned and he practically sprinted to the door. "Please excuse me," he managed to rasp before running out of the door.

Snape's fathomless black eyes narrowed in anger and disgust as he heard Harry's crazed steps running down the hallway and then rushing up the stairs. The older wizard could hear the distraught boy walk to some place above him in the upper floor. Snape growled slightly and swept out of the room clenching his fists together.

……….

Left alone, Harry ran into the attic and slumped down onto the floor against some dusty old boxes. Despite the massive clean up nearly a year ago, there was a huge collection of dust and it flew into the air at his impact of sitting down. Harry grew even more agitated as it flew into his nose and made him sneeze and his eyes burn he was sitting on and leaned back against it. Even though the room was full of grime, it was quiet, and he doubted he'd be disturbed up here. The only person who knew his lessons were over for the morning was Snape, and he trusted that the man would not come back looking for him.

He tried to clear his mind, to calm down, but his thoughts refused to cooperate. He still was not entirely sure what had just gone on. Everything happened too fast. His father hated Snape because Snape was gay. His father would have hated him as well. He thought about the veil in the Department of Mysteries. His godfather was probably somewhere back beyond that curtain, hating him right now as well.

Harry sunk into his mind. He knew he was pitying himself, and he did not care. He deserved a little self-pity now and then. There was nothing, nothing at all, about his life that would ever be normal. Harry closed his eyes and hugged his knees. He felt the tears coming back and fought them off. He could almost hear his father laughing at him.

The grief was around him like a blanket, dampening everything else. He only felt the pain in his scar when it was strong enough to cause flashes of light across his vision. Harry just rested his head against the cool glass. This was not a good time to have a random vision.

………

"Potter!"

Snape wrenched open the door open and after his eyes adjusted to the poor lighting from the obstructed window, he saw Potter sitting propped up against one of the many storage boxes in the crowded and dusty room. He was shivering as he gazed silently out of the window; his long hair had come loose from its bindings hiding his green eyes from view.

The half-devil did nothing to acknowledge the Potions Master's presence. He only reached up and ran his slender fingers through his dark curtain of silk.

"Potter, I wouldn't think that you are so rude as to ignore me, and run out of our lesson. I did not dismiss you, and even if I had you should have not have just rushed out of my rooms."

Harry just shuddered in answer.

Snape crossed his arms in front of his chest and his lips curled into a snarl.

"If you share your father's or that mutt's prejudices, you had best get over it now. I won't tolerate your behavior—"

Harry cut the many off with a choked voice. "No, sir, I don't share my father's prejudices." His voice broke on the last word.

"Potter," Snape murmured almost incuriously. "Are you homosexual?"

Harry's eyes rose to the older wizard and the man saw that they his face was streaked with tears. His eyes blazed challengingly and he watched for any signs of ridicule.

"This isn't extremely important at the moment, but what will your angel say when she finds out. Of course with my limited research on Muggle Religion, I know that homosexuality is a sin."

Harry placed his face in one slightly trembling hand and then slowly ran said hand through his mused hair.

"She might have an idea, but I could care less about her opinion on the subject."

Snape just watched as Harry curled up on himself and placed his head on his knees. The older wizard could hear the boy's soft muffled cries, and very awkwardly placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Blast it Potter,' the stoic man thought. 'If Minerva were available, even the werewolf. Anyone would be better at handling this sort of thing.' Snape was used to handling Harry's other emotions such as his "rule breaking", and his "I'm-better-than-everyone-else" complex, but not this emotionally distraught boy.

Harry looked up; his face tear-streaked and eyes red from crying.

"My father would have hated me!"

"NO!" Snape said so forcefully that he started himself a bit; he certainly startled Harry. "James had a narrow mind in school as do nearly all students until they are exposed to the real world. He eventually grew out of it, and of course he could have never hated you."

"That's probably another thing that moved you towards being a Death Eater, isn't it? Being ridiculed by my father and Sirius…"

Snape snorted. "Don't give them too much credit, Potter. They alone were nowhere another to move me to make that poor choice."

The half-devil looked up at the man silently and regarded him silently. Through Harry's gaze, Avenairu studied the man as well. Harry was astounded by how civil Snape was being towards him, and Avenairu's opinion of the man, while not completely changing, was shifting slightly.

"But, they had to have given you another reason to side with Volde—I mean the Dark Lord. Being ridiculed."

"I made my own choices Potter."

Harry looked up at the older wizard with red eyes. Saengen who he had forgotten about hissed comfortingly and rubbed his head against his cheek. Harry stroked the crimson familiar and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Professor, I appreciate this even though I can tell that it is outside of your comfort zone."

Snape rolled his eyes. "You have no idea Potter."

The emerald-eyed wizard smiled and then curled up again wrapping his arms around his knees and letting his head rest against them. His long hair fell around his like a curtain hiding his face and the serpent from view.

"Could you just give me some time alone?"

Snape complied and then decided to walk out of the room. He glanced back at Harry as he raised his head and gave him a very slight smile

When Snape closed the door Harry brushed his hair out of his face and sighed to himself. He felt drained the magic that he had used and the sadness that was around him. Saengen moved away from his body and slithered away onto the floor. He turned around and then looked at the boy silently.

Harry was going to ask what he was doing when a burst of pain hit him. He bit his lip trying not to cry out. Either Voldemort was doing something, or it was a side-effect from the magic that was depleted. He hoped that it was the latter.

Suddenly he was seized with pain and he slumped over on the floor onto his side. His vision swam and the last thing that he saw was Saengen hissing loudly and glowing a bright red. Then everything went black.

**...Devil's Snare……5……Devil's Snare…………………………**

_Oh no, what happened to Harry? ARGH! Bad cliffy, humph, I know. _

_I'll update again next week or the week after. One more update for July! Hurray! Hopefully this will continue to be a trend. _

_Next Chapter: A Conversation Between Two Half-Devils. Harry finally learnes Saengen's identity; Remus talks with Harry about James' homophobic attitude; Harry takes away the pain from the Lycanthropy. _

_Word Count: 4,624 _

_Click that wonderful button, _

_Korogi-chan_


	12. Capitulus Eleven 11

_**Summary: **Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

**Thanks to the following people for their Reviewers)**

ApocSM

RavenWarrior05

Hazel Wolf

Mia

MidnightRain07

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Piper of Locksley

Lit Candel

Icy Tanya

Shikyo66613

Anon

Sarah R. Potter

Goddess MoonLady

Fizz

Sofia Reviewers)

Memdrake

JiuuHatellKodai

Antipyro

War-chan

Snarkymistress

Setosgirl

Jess

Jademeral

Tashia

Akumariver

_Notes (1):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but also it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!

I don't have a beta right now. Siri02 is not available for whatever reason and I think that I really don't want a beta anymore. You will just have to deal with my errors until I go back and re-post some of these chapters. Humph (smiles)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Devil's Snare**

………

_Chapter Eleven: A Conversation Between Two Half-Devils_

………

Harry slowly woke to the feeling of magic brushing across his forehead, taking away the throbbing pain that still lingered after that odd mental attack. His eyes were blurry and unfocused and to his pain fogger mind, those hands weren't familiar.

He shifted slightly but another hand resting on his side held him in place. The grip was strong but not meant to be hurtful only to keep him still so as not to fall from the lap he was in and hurt himself more.

'Wait, a LAP?' Harry was sure that was what he was resting in, the comforting warmth from another being calming him down. He shook his head slightly to clear the fuzziness in his head and opened his mouth trying to get rid of the odd cottony feeling.

Finally his vision cleared a bit more and he could see a flash of red hair. A pale shape that he assumed was a hand threw the lock back over its owner's shoulder, which was broad by the way. So, his rescuer was male and NOT a Weasley. None of them had hair as long as that or as dark.

Harry reached with a questing hand to his neck missing the weight of Saengen draped on his shoulders. He vaguely began to panic; what if he had crushed the familiar when he fell over. He tried to sit up and was hit by a wave of dizziness. Those hands were back trying to pull him down so he wouldn't be sick on the floor.

"You took a nasty fall, Sinner. We can't have the Prince of Hell getting a concussion can we?"

The voice was definitely male and Harry would even go as far to say sensuous.

Harry's rescuer smirked at the light blush that slowly covered the young half-devil's face and ran a slender hand through Harry's long hair. "Like my voice, Sinner?"

Harry groaned in annoyance at the title, "Sinner". It reminded him too much about his place in all of this mess that he was in.

After about ten minutes of rest and the calm stroking of his hair Harry felt a bit better and was free to slowly make his way into a sitting position and strong arms were holding him up against a firm chest. Harry twisted around in the other man's arms and finally was able to see his face.

A man not much older than him sat there his long dark auburn hair was nearly as long as Harry's. His skin had a tan that was slightly darker than Harry's own that he had recently acquired. He was slender but had noticeable muscles and was a startlingly beautiful for a male.

His eyes were what grabbed Harry's attention. They were a deep turquoise with odd amber streaks through them, as if they were clouds drifting over the greenish-blue mixture that was his eyes. In short, they were beautiful.

The devil purred in Harry's ear and his breath ghosted over the boy's neck. He trembled and the devil murmured,

"Like what you see and hear? I'm so delectable am I not, Prince?"

"Ugh! Please stop calling me any sort of title! I do have a name, and I do believe that it is Harry. Got that? H-A-R-R-Y. Not Sinner, nor Prince, nor Hell Master, any of that lot!"

"Well, H-A-R-R-Y, my name is S-A-E-N-G-E-N." It took Harry a couple of seconds to spell out the odd name and then his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Yes, yes, the angel's familiar, or so you think. I posed as her familiar to learn information about this situation that you are in and I decided to help you. I'm not that loyal to her, I'd rather be on your side."

Harry looked at his skeptically and the other devil smiled slightly. "Of course I made it look like I wanted to keep information from you. She might even know that I'm not entirely loyal to her, but that doesn't matter anymore."

Avenairu was accessing the other devil's magic and his voice sounded in Harry's mind.

This rogue is a half-devil turned into a true devil. You might be able to trust him for now but be wary.

"A synthetic half-devil?" Harry murmured under his breath.

Saengen turned his amber-streaked eyes to Harry and narrowed them a bit. "Avenairu doesn't trust me does he? Just because I chose to throw away my useless human half doesn't mean that I can't be trusted."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Harry still in the other devil's arms not really paying attention to that fact other than the fact that eh was comfortable and beginning to fall asleep. He let his thoughts drift to the earlier parts of the day.

Harry turned his gaze towards the window watching silently as raindrops slowly began to cloud over his view of the rapidly darkening sky. Thunder rolled in the distance and the less than pleasant weather reflected his sour mood. Even though Snape had somehow been able to convince him that James would have accepted the fact that he was homosexual even though during school the deceased wizard had tormented his own oddity, Harry still felt as if he had disappointed his father in some way.

'If Dad were still alive now, would he accept me like Snape said?' the half-devil mused to himself, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair which as always fell into his eyes when it wasn't tied back. While he slept at night, he always lost hair ties in his sleep. Dessmona had just smiled and told him that she was getting tired of making/finding new ones for him to use.

Turning his thoughts back to his earlier musings, Harry himself wasn't at ease about his sexual preferences, especially with the way his aunt and uncle had rambled on about his abnormities. Homosexuality wasn't accepted in the Muggle world and Harry wasn't sure about how wizards felt about it. He didn't have the courage to ask Snape about it since he wasn't even comfortable about it himself yet.

'I'll most likely never tell the rest of my friends,' Harry thought gloomily. 'They would take it the wrong way anyway.' He thought about that for a few more seconds. 'Maybe Hermione would try to understand, but Ron would hate me.' Harry scoffed. 'More than he does now, anyway.'

Saengen tightened his hold on the boy and gently shook him awake. Harry groaned in annoyance and then Saengen said something that he knew would wake up the other boy.

"You know, Sinner, most Devils are bi-sexual if not fully attracted to the same sex. It matters not to us what the gender is but the power levels and rank. I'm homosexual for example, and if any short minded humans cared about that I would have no thoughts about their discomfort what so ever."

Even though that was reassuring, it was something that Harry had already known. That was in Hell, not here on earth. He wasn't even sure what the Wizarding world thought about homosexuality. He was sure that Snape would be able to tell him because they shared the same preferences, but just because the man had comforted him earlier that day didn't mean that Harry could just waltz right into the Potion Master's room and ask such a thing.

'He would just scoff at me and accuse me of being ignorant about the world I'm in and my own mental capacity,' Harry grumbled in his head.

"You're being too pensive, and I think that what you're thinking about isn't a good thing, Sinner."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Saengen a half-heart glare.

"Would you please stop calling me that title? I hate it."

Saengen just shrugged his shoulders and pulled a strap of dark silk out of a hidden pocket in his jacket. He pulled back his luscious hair and tied it into a ponytail close to the middle of his head. The hair that wasn't quite long enough to stay back fell into his face framing it. He smirked as Harry watched and flipped the hair over his shoulder.

"While you're enjoying your view, Sinner," He smirked at Harry whose glare intensified "We should venture out of this crusty room and find your angel. She's wondering where you are, so are those two humans you converse with."

Harry slowly got to his feet with Saengen's assistance. "I don't understand how you can call them humans when you yourself are a half-devil."

The crimson-haired demon just put an arm around Harry's shoulders and stretched out his hand in front of him to open the door magically.

"I traded my human side so my devil side could be completed. I'm still viewed as half devil and my appearance makes it obvious. You should know that most devils have black hair and very dark eyes, either blue or black. None have had your electric green and certainly not my turquoise-ish mix with amber streaks."

Harry just nodded; Saengen did have a point.

They made their way down stairs and practically ran into Hermione whose eyes widened at the sight of Saengen. The devil was towering over her and Harry who was taller now himself was a bit short next to the red-haired man in front of her.

"Harry what happened, are you alright?" Her brown eyes surveyed Saengen cautiously; even though the other was helping Harry to stand he might have been the one that put him in his tired state.

"Hermione, I'm fine. I passed out from some sort of vision and hit my head as well. Saengen watched over me until I woke and brought me down here."

Harry smiled as the witch's eyes widened even more when she heard Saengen's name. The devil in question just smirked and bowed his head in greeting to the teen.

"Nice to have made your acquaintance, Ms. Granger," amber-streaked eyes rising to the girl's face.

The brown-haired witch gasped stared at the taller devil. She turned her gaze towards Harry and he just gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well, I'm glad to have met you as well, I suppose." Hermione said with a nervous lilt to her voice.

The devil's eyes brightened and then he turned his gaze over to the next room where he had heard someone approaching.

Saengen's eyes focused on Draco who had just stepped into the room. He was brushing back a stray hair (he had stopped slicking it back) and his silver eyes rose to the sight of Harry, Hermione and the unknown figure in the other room.

'Ah, the posh blond has finally made an appearance. I'm going to enjoy this.'

Staring shamelessly at the other boy, Saengen smirked and his eyes flashed in interest at the blond wizard who raised an elegant eyebrow in return. The two of them just watched each other silently and then Saengen let Harry stand up on his own and moved towards Draco.

The blond looked at Harry who had Hermione as a means of support. Both of them had mildly amused looks on their faces and Draco looked slightly unsettled as the auburn devil stalked towards him as if he were a piece of meat that he wanted to devour.

When Saengen was about a foot away he began to stalk around Draco taking in every aspect of the wizard's features. Draco turned with him and even though it would have not effect he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the devil's chest.

"And just what do you think you are doing? You are in my personal space and I do not think that I gave you permission to be there."

Saengen just reached out and touched the side of Draco's face. The wizard started to jerk away but Saengen froze the boy by using his eyes. They flashed and the magic froze Draco in his tracks.

"W-What did you do!"

Saengen just smirked and ran a hand through the blonde's hair

"Well, if you're going to freeze me for no reason and get into my face you should at least give me your name." Draco was trying to fight the spell that the devil had cast on him and ignore the fact that the caress didn't feel all that bad… His wand was still pointing into the devil's chest but Saengen just smirked and moved closer as if he didn't mind having a stick of wood stabbing him in the chest.

Saengen narrowed his eyes and pulled away from Draco as he felt another magical presence enter the room. He didn't relinquish his hold on Draco and the boy still stood there with his wand extended towards nothing as the devil moved away from him and crossed his arms.

"S-Harry, it seems that your angel has come back to plague us again."

Hermione gave Harry a confused look when suddenly a burst of light came forth from the other side of the room. As it faded Dessmona's true form was visible; her aura was glowing and her beautiful wings were spread, gleaming. Her eyes were glowing brightly in power and the magic was a heavy weight in the room.

Saengen smirked and Dessmona narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you finally decided to reveal your real form and stop spying around?"

"Yeah, it got a little boring staying around your neck all day and not being able to transform. This is the longest I've ever been in my serpent form.

……….

Dessmona and Saengen sat next to each other quietly eating their food and then Harry sat down as well, taking some of the soup from the self-stirring pot and a slice of homemade bread. He set down his bowl on the table then went back in the kitchen to pour some milk into a glass and grab a spoon.

When Harry got settled at the table Hermione walked in and then Draco and Remus followed. Draco's eyes met Saengen's and the devil's eyes darkened a shade and he smirked at the blond, who in turn smirked right back with the lightest shade of blush that you could barely see only if you looked closely.

Surprisingly Snape wandered into the kitchen, but Mrs. Weasley could be heard behind him saying that he spent too much time holed up in his rooms with potions and that he had to eat. Harry couldn't help but snigger and the Potions Master narrowed his eyes at the amused half-devil.

Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Snape and Ron who had come in last were eyeing Saengen with curiosity. The devil didn't ignore their gazes but smiled and introduced himself with the same suave greeting that he gave Hermione and Draco.

Ron sputtered and nearly choked on his bread that he had dipped in steamy soup. His eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably as the crimson-haired devil raised an arched eyebrow at the wizard.

"There's another one?" Ron yelled in outrage his face an unattractive shade of red. "What, are you trying to overrun the place?"

Harry hissed and Saengen sneered and Ron blanched. Hermione elbowed the boy in the side and Draco couldn't resist and kicked the boy from under the table.

Dessmona looked at the boy with annoyed eyes. "Ronald, you keep bringing this upon yourself. If I were them I might have lost my own self control by now, and my tolerance level is quite high."

Mrs. Weasley smacked the back of Ron's head and the boy blushed even more.

"How can you be so rude?"

Remus decided that a change of subject was in order. "So you were posing as Dessmona's familiar? I didn't think that someone could take the shape as someone else's familiar."

"That's just a form that I can take. We do have a bit of a connection that allows me to feel a bit of Dessmona's emotions and magic. I can share some of my magic with her and she with me, but only when I'm in my serpent form."

Remus nodded and Hermione piped up with, "You said that you used to be a half devil; how can you go from being a half to a whole devil?"

Saengen placed his spoon back into his bowl and swirled it around in the thick liquid, while he thought of an answer.

"Well, I chose to sacrifice my human side and gained new powers and abilities. I was cast out of my home by my own parents and decided that a life in Hell was better than anything they could give me. Say it's selfish but I like the new powers that I have and abilities. Of course it is very obvious to other true-devils that I'm not like them. Most devil's have black hair and very dark eyes; blue or just black. Rarely do devil's have any other eye color than those, so we are singled out. Just as I was telling S—Harry earlier, his brilliant eye color sets him apart from others if they pay close enough attention his aura is too unique due to his power levels.

"That's one way; another is that a woman can be raped and the child is a half-devil. They live out life a half-breed, and are scorned by humans and devils alike if they ever have the chance to enter Hell. They never have as much power as a true devil or a half devil that has powers given to them for a certain purpose.

"That leads to Harry's case. His powers were granted to him for a certain purpose and by chance and Fate. Avenairu is his own person and so is Harry. Avenairu's soul is connected to Harry's in a temporary bond that if Harry doesn't accept but keeps using the magic that his devil side provides it will eventually take many years off his lifespan which even though it is lengthened by being a half devil is taken back because the magic is too much of a wear upon his body."

All eyes turned to Harry who had been looking at Saengen intently, hoping that the other devil didn't reveal too much of his true powers and identity. He had nearly called him 'Sinner' earlier and that would have led to many more questions that couldn't be answered for their sake as much as his own.

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at Harry and gave him a very concerned look.

"Harry-dear, is there a reason why you don't accept Avenairu?"

Harry's eyes became shuttered and glazed over slightly in self-loathing.

"I would rather die than use all of Avenairu's destructive power on anyone, even a devil. I've been ordered to kill by Lucifer and every time, I let Avenairu have more control than usual so I become numb to it. I know that it's still my fault because it's still me doing it but still…"

Everyone at the table was regarding Harry with a mixture of pity and a bit of sadness. Snape and Ron were exceptions; Ron looked disgusted and Snape had a slightly thoughtful look on his face. Dessmona frowned at Harry and Saengen looked at his sympathetically.

"I knew there was something off about you when you fought. You let Avenairu have control? Do you realize how foolish that is? Even when you don't transform when you use powers that are mainly your other half's are still draining your life!" The angel was now rising out of her chair, her long hair spilling into her eyes, which were blazing with anger and power.

"How could you be so ignorant!"

Harry slammed down his spoon and nearly knocked down his bowl of soup as he rose to his feet. His hair whipped around as his power levels increased and his eyes blazed red.

"You are ignorant, you blasted angel! My counterpart knows the implications of actions! Don't try to undermine him."

Harry no longer stood there but Avenairu his voice echoing with power and everyone in the room could feel that same aura burning them. The room shook as if there were an earthquake and Harry began to take on a strange glow.

Dessmona moved away and just crossed her arms over her chest. Saengen had already stood up and held Avenairu in an arm lock. The half-devil let his magic flare and then Saengen let out a cry of pain and wrenched away from Harry. The half devil smirked in amusement.

"Try that again and the arms come off."

Avenairu sat down as if nothing had happened and smiled disarmingly. Harry was finally back in charge of his body and his eyes changed back to that shocking green.

Moments passed win a very tense fashion. No one spoke and Harry barely ate his food. He glanced up for a second and met Dessmona's condescending look and then glanced towards Snape. To his surprise the man was already looking at him with a slightly thoughtful look n his face. They continued to look at each other until Dessmona and Saengen began to speak to each other in hushed tones.

There was too much tension at the table so Dessmona and Saengen decided to liven things up a bit.

"Harry needs to have his magic levels tested. I think that a duel is in order. What is your opinion Saengen?"

The devil smirked and nodded at Harry who was giving him a cautious look.

"Why not? The conversion has gotten a little dry.

Both devil and angel sent a wave of magic towards Harry that signaled a request for a duel. Dessmona put more magic behind her magic but Saengen's brush of magic burned. The other occupants could actually feel the power surge as well and the room's constant chatter filed down to nothing.

Everyone watched the two devils and the angel as Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed and they flashed red briefly and a sneer crossed the boy's face. Harry's eyes had green flecks in them that signaled Avenairu's rise of power inside of him.

"You're requesting a duel I assume," the proud half-devil murmured.

"Of course," Saengen said with an evil smirk on his face.

"I accept your request, after dinner of course…"

………

Dessmona and Saengen began to circle around Harry. Hermione and Draco moved back and Ron was already watching. Maybe by staying here he could leak a bit of information back to that girl…

Saengen fought with an ancient looking sword filled with power. Harry's sensitive ears could hear the other half-devil's aura that was sealed inside of the sword. Harry could tell by using his own instincts and Avenairu's that he would be a challenging opponent, but he had to keep his focus on Dessmona.

The angel was holding onto her sword and moving around Harry menacingly. Hermione gasped at the change in the silver-haired girl's demeanor

Dessmona held her sword in her hands and Saengen did as well. Harry was quietly accessing their power levels and could tell that the real target in this battle would still be Dessmona. Saengen was powerful devil but his skills and power were not a threat to Avenairu or Harry himself at all. He was just going to be a distraction and try to get Harry knocked out so Dessmona could have a full advantage. The angel was just using her to her own devices and the devil knew his place and didn't mind it at all.

Harry held the hilt for the sword Adrian had given him behind his back. With his long hair it wasn't visible anyway. He still didn't want Dessmona to know that he had another weapon yet, because she would get angry at Adrian for snitching it for him and not getting the angel's permission he started using the weapon.

Now's your chance to show her that you don't need some lowly angel to hold back your powers. You have the memories and the power to fight her and the half-breed and win.

Dessmona and Saengen launched themselves at Harry in a rush of speed that stirred the air around them. Hermione let out a cry of surprise and grabbed onto a nearby chair as the air pushed her back.

Harry used the hilt to guard against Saengen's fierce attack from behind and whipped around to catch Dessmona in the head with the wicked blades that were on the sword. The angel was caught in the assault but didn't falter as silver blood ran down into one of her eyes. She tried to knock the sword from Harry's hand but didn't succeed as the half-devil quickly moved out of the way. Dessmona and Saengen tried to follow his movements but Harry kept disappearing when they thought they had found him again.

'It's a good thing that I remember my Shadow Shifting,' Harry mused as he jumped from shadow to shadow. One minute he would appear and strike Dessmona or Saengen still using the hilt of the sword and then disappearing again. Once both entities tried to come at him from opposite sides and they nearly didn't stop in time before they ran into each other.

Harry stopped dodging and Saengen spotted him and whipped around in an impressive show of speed. Harry finally let his magic run through the hilt of the sword. The blade formed and a swirl of magic whipped around the weapon creating a blade of light and magic.

'Thank you Adrian.'

Harry struck Saengen in the back of the neck and the force of the impact crushed the other devil against the other wall. His body slipped down onto the floor into a limp heap. Saengen let out a moan of pain and then slowly lifted himself off of the floor. He grabbed onto his sword and made his way off of the floor. Harry was already fighting Dessmona again thinking that he was out of the game.

Saengen gained his equilibrium and crept up behind Harry and raised his sword. The half-devil was too focused on Dessmona's assault but at the last second he Shadow Shifted away and Dessmona nearly struck Saengen instead who barely moved out of the way just in time.

"Watch what you're doing!" The devil grumbled moving away and looking around for Harry.

Dessmona was perplexed, she still had no idea about Harry's powers.

Harry stood there slashes across his arms and breathing heavily. Saengen was unconscious on the floor bleeding. Dessmona was barely standing her hair loose from her silver braid blood of the same color running from two major wounds on her side and leg. She was leaning heavily on her sword and was glaring at Harry from under her bangs. Her eyes were glowing faintly with anger and power.

"Good job, Harry. You didn't use too much of Avenairu's power and you defeated Saengen and I fairly. Your fighting tactics have improved.

"They would have stayed the same if you hadn't of locked away my memories."

Dessmona just stood a bit higher and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She fixed Harry with a heated glare.

"Orders that I had to follow, you know that!"

Harry just sighed and turned around. Hermione looked at his wounds and promptly turned green.

"Is it just me or does your blood look black instead of red?"

Harry glanced at his arms, which were covered with blood.

"Side effect from being a half devil. It shows how much magic is in my blood actually. The only reason it never appeared that way before now is because Dessmona and I put a glamour on it. All blood that becomes visible turns to the normal red that it is supposed to be. It only faded now because all of you know my secret now anyway."

Harry glanced at Remus and murmured to him. "I'll heal you in a while if you..."

Harry nearly collapsed onto the floor and then stood up straight again. He let Avenairu's magic flow through him and heal his wounds slowly. In about five minutes he was healed again.

Harry knocked on Remus' door wondering if the older man was in his chambers. It was going to be a full moon in about a week so, Harry mused to himself. He didn't get an answer so he called out tentatively, "Remus, are you in there?"

"Harry?"

Said wizard turned around with a smile. Remus was standing there with a steaming cup of tea and the Daily Profit along with a book under his arm. He already looked a bit fatigued and Harry's heart immediately went out to him.

"Remember, I was going to come by your rooms and see when you wanted me to help with you Lycanthropy?"

The tawny older wizard nodded and smiled warmly. "Sure Harry I was actually looking for you. Are you sure that you are up to it? I'm sure that fighting Dessmona and Saengen has taken its toll on you magically and physically."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, but silently agreed. Fighting them had been exhausting, but he had promised Remus that today he would start healing him.

"I can't go back on a promise, even if I am tired. It won't take too much work anyway. The magic has to be placed on you in stages and though it's inconvenient for you, its close to a full moon and that's when the magic will have a better effect."

Remus opened the door to his chambers and walked in setting down his tea on the nightstand next to his bed and putting the newspaper and book next to it. Harry gestured to the bed.

'You might want to lie down. It will make you sleepy."

Remus nodded and sat down on the bed but didn't lie down. Harry gave him an odd look then sat down next to him. He brushed a few stray graying hairs out of Remus' face and rested his hand on the man's forehead. Their eyes met and Harry let his healing magic flow into Remus.

About half an hour later Remus woke up and started slightly as he looked to his right and saw Harry laying next to him on the bed sound asleep. His hair was mused and covering up one eye. Remus shifted and sat up slowly noticing that he was a bit sleepy and moved the blanket so it covered up Harry. The boy must have moved him to sleeping position and put the blanket over him. Remus smiled and glanced over at the clock that was just over the half-devil's shoulder. It was nearly ten o'clock at night. The man looked over to the window which curtains had not been drawn.

There were only four days until the next full moon.

Remus finally noted that his did indeed feel better. Normally, before the full moon he was weaker than normal and had an anxious feeling in his chest that didn't want to go away. He senses were normally heighten and before the full moon they became even more so; that hadn't changed. Remus slowly slid off of the bed and onto his feet. After wavering slightly he made his way over to the mirror next to his dresser.

Remus had to do a double take at the image the mirror supplied him. The tired lines on his face that prematurely aged him were gone. He looked a bit younger than his thirty-six years. His hair was no longer grayed and rough in texture but its natural tawny-golden color and silky to the touch. The scars that had marred his face were gone and his skin looked healthy and slightly flushed. His eyes were still amber but now they glowed; the tired and haunted look gone from them.

"Like what you see, Remus? Your next transformation should be painless and after that you can change whenever you'd like."

Remus turned around and saw Harry sitting up on his bed with a sleepy look on his face and his hair mused up on his head.

"Yes Harry, thank you so much."

Harry nodded and then he swayed slightly on his seat on the bed and fell over onto his side a little dizzy.

"I'm all right, Remy," Harry murmured as the werewolf rushed towards him in alarm. "I just used up too much power today that's all…"

"I'll just get some more rest and then I'll be right as rain."

………

Ron stood at his window and then a sharp bang behind that resembled someone apparrating into his room made him turn around sharply.

"Have you been collecting information or me?"

She wasn't in the room but there was a strange bird with golden eyes sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ron stared and looked at it quizzically.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Of course you fool. You know who I am; I'm talking through a familiar. Have you been collecting information about Potter?"

Ron nodded feeling foolish for talking to a bird.

"He fought with Dessmona and Sae-Saengen? I think that's what his name is. They fought and I saw some of the attacks that Harry uses. Apparently he has gotten a new sword and it's very powerful."

The bird spread its silver-tipped wings.

"Good, that is good, but you not getting enough information. I assume that he is still cautious around you and won't discuss more important details about his powers around the others."

Ron sighed and said, "Yeah, but he barely talks to the angel now. He doesn't trust her."

"Hmm, interesting…"

The bird flapped its enormous wings and lifted itself into the air and a sort of portal formed behind it. It flew towards it and turned its head over its shoulder.

"I will return in a day or two. Keep getting information and I can plan my attack."

Ron looked anxious.

"You won't hurt my mum or Hermione will you?"

The bird cawed in an unsettling sound like laughter.

"That is what we agreed on, is it not?"

The redhead still looked unsettled as the bird disappeared into the portal.

"I hope that I'm doing the right thing…"

……………**.Devil's Snare………………………..11………………………….Devil's Snare………………**

Finally, Saengen's real form is revealed. Yeah, I wanted to update on July 29th, 30th, or 31st but I couldn't get onto the internet because my mom told me that in order to conserve energy because of the extra work electric companies need to run stuff because of the heat wave we had to unplug things we weren't using. She even turned of the air conditioning! ARGH! Yeah, so the Internet boxes got unplugged. Then, this past week I had band camp from 9 to 4 and then I worked out everyday from 6 to 7.30. Blah…

What do you think of my new summary? I changed from, "What happens when Harry becomes a darker being than the Dark Lord he's supposed to destroy?" or something like that to the current one. I thought that it might peak a little bit more interest. Of course, on chapters 8 and 9 got 12 and 15 reviews because of the interesting chapter summary to; 8: Harry's apprentice comes visit. 9: Harry and Verajie duel in Hell. If Chapter 9 wasn't intriguing I don't know what is.

Chapter 12: Apprentice's Visit. Adrian comes to visit and Ron gets another visit from the mysterious girl who has a vendetta against Harry.

Word Count: 6,230

Press that wonderful lavender button to your left.

Korogi-chan


	13. Capitulus Twelve

_**Summary:** Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

Thanks to the following people for their Reviewers)

ApocSM

RavenWarrior05

Hazel Wolf

Mia

MidnightRain07

JubblyWubbly

Verdragon

Kira6

Piper of Locksley

Lit Candel

Icy Tanya

Shikyo66613

Anon

Sarah R. Potter

Goddess MoonLady

Fizz

Sofia Reviewers)

Memdrake

JiuuHatellKodai

Antipyro

War-chan

Snarkymistress

Setosgirl

Jess

Jademeral

Tashia

Akumariver

_Notes (1):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but also it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

**I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have not beta as of now and I'm not trying to entertain the thought of getting one…**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Devil's Snare**

**………**

**Chapter Twelve: Apprentice's Visit**

**………**

Harry turned around at the flare of magic and saw to his astonishment, Adrian. The boy smiled and ran over to Harry, jumping up into his arms and squeezing the other boy around the neck. Harry swayed on his feet as the boy clutched to him and squeezed back.

"It's been _so_ long, Harry!" the boy laughed happily, putting more emphasis than necessary on the word so. He pressed his face into Harry's neck and the pressed a kiss there. Harry shivered. That started to remind him about the bond that a Master and Apprentice had together. It seemed to affect Adrian a lot stronger than it did him and that it increased over the time that they were apart.

Dessmona walked into the room and offered a smile to Adrian that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

"Well, Adrian, it's been a while."

Adrian turned his face from Harry's neck and let go of his master giving the angel the same frosty smile that she had given him.

"Yes, it has been quite a while hasn't it?"

The two of them continued to stare at each other. Adrian had grown a few inches and he was only an inch or so shorter than Dessmona. She could no longer look down her nose in distaste at him.

Harry pulled Adrian back against him and the boy physically relaxed. Dessmona's cool violet gaze shifted to him and amethyst clashed with emerald. The waves of magic flowing through both of them towards the other made Adrian move away from Harry and stepped closer to Dessmona.

"Just leave Harry and I alone, Angel." He spoke the last word as if it were the foulest word in existence.

Dessmona flinched in surprise and Harry stared at the golden-haired wizard before him. His eyes had a strange crazed look in them and flashed red.

The angel's face changed from startled to smug and she crossed her arms over her chest and tossed her head in amusement.

"You had best keep your apprentice in line, Harry."

Harry reached out and pulled Adrian back against his chest. The boy still regarded the angel with the same steely look in his eyes and the glowing red. Harry whispered calming sounds into the boy's ear and the look in his eyes went away and he sighed and relaxed in Harry's arms.

"Come on, 'Dri; we can go up to my room okay?"

The smaller boy just nodded and went followed Harry upstairs.

**…………**

Adrian walked in Harry's room and stretched out on the bed with a smile and turned his face into a pillow and clutched it to his chest. He pulled his head back from the soft cushion and looked over to the steel box that he given Harry with the hilt of the new sword in it.

'I wondered if he opened it yet?'

"Harry, did you open the package yet?"

Said half-devil turned around and brushed his bangs out of his face and then glanced in the direction of the boy's eyes.

"Yes, I opened it the day you sent it, and don't worry Dess knows nothing about it."

Adrian shifted so he was sitting up straight on the bed with his back against the headboard. He looked around the room and saw the other bed and dresser.

"Do you share this room with someone else?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy. He is from my school and we haven't had our truce long enough to become friends but he's a pretty good person once you get to know him a bit better."

Adrian's eyes widened and Harry noticed the other half-devil had slits for pupils instead of circles. Harry had forgotten about that. His memories were still hazy. Occasionally he would dream of the past but most of the time he was still left in the dark.

As Harry sat down on the bed next to Adrian he asked in a soft voice, "Harry, have you thought about accepting Avenairu yet?"

The emerald-eyed wizard turned his head away and Adrian rose up onto his knees on the bed and pressed his chest against Harry's back burying his face into the other half-devil's thick hair.

"You know that you'll eventually have to…"

Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I know that you're trying to look after my welfare and everything, 'Dri, but don't you know all of the bad things that will happen if I do accept Avenairu? Dessmona will consider me a traitor and then there will be another Holy War. You don't even know if I'll live long enough to accept it anyway. If I disobey Lucifer enough times he will have me destroyed or I might use up all of my remaining life span."

"Don't talk like that! I'll still be with you and Dessmona knows that you have to make your own choice to stay the way you are now or become a full devil. You don't need her. Besides, the lock that she has over your powers is already deteriorating and if you accept Avenairu fully, it will be gone forever."

Harry sighed and turned around pulling Adrian into a hug, and the boy slumped against his chest.

"I'm tired of being used as someone else's tool. Dumbledore thinks of me as a key in winning this war against Voldemort, even though he hates the thought of it. Lucifer thinks of me as a tool against God, Dumbledore thinks of me as a tool against Voldemort. Everyone in the Wizarding World save my friends and sometimes not even them think that I'm some great savior who will vanquish the dark and bring light back to our world."

Harry pulled away and sighed, putting his head into his hands.

"I'm just tired, 'Dri. So tired."

The boy just sighed and moved next to Harry letting his feet dangle from the end of the bed.

"I can't pretend to understand what you go through Harry, but I don't like having to live up to other people's expectations either. The devils expect me to become a tool to them as well. The only reason you are my master is so some of your skills will be passed down to me and I'll just be another servant to Lucifer's plans."

Harry didn't respond other than shifting on the bed and letting his hands fall into his lap while letting out a deep sigh.

'I feel so useless…' Adrian thought as a light sheen of tears covered his turquoise eyes.

"Don't feel that way, 'Dri, you mean a lot to me."

The half-devil smiled at Harry and gasped when Harry reached out to touch the side of his face where a tear was slowly running down the boy's cheek.

Adrian turned a bright red and Harry smiled and caressed his apprentice's cheek by chance when he took his hand away.

The two held each other's gaze until Draco barged into the room slamming the door open looking annoyed with a smirking Saengen right behind him.

"Potter, you're wanted out here by your angel."

Harry and Adrian jumped apart and Harry tumbled off the bed with a loud thud. As he climbed to his feet Saengen's rich laughed filed the room and the Hell-master rolled his eyes in the redhead's direction as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"So what were you doing, Sinner? Seems like it's a bit too early in the day to be getting frisky with your apprentice."

Saengen just glared even fiercer and even Draco had to raise an eyebrow in query at Adrian's flustered stare the boy's face caught between embarrassment and amusement at his master falling off the bed.

"Really now, what exactly were you doing?"

Harry just brushed himself off and stalked out the door shoving Saengen and Draco out of the way as he did so.

"So what does she want?"

"To talk you and Adrian of course. She's not really happy about him being here and his disrespectful nature. I find it amusing however…"

Harry walked into the room and found Hermione sitting at the table giving Dessmona uneasy glances. She angel was the picture of anger, her aura was radiating and you could feel it from the second flight of stairs if you paid attention to it. Her eyes were flashing in annoyance and when they landed on Harry and his apprentice, they narrowed even further and glowed eerily.

"You should probably begin discussing what this war is about and what part you play in it Harry. You can't keep to much information from your friends."

Her tone was pleasant but under it was annoyance and something along the lines of hatred aimed towards Adrian. Both master and apprentice sat down and Adrian kept close to Harry while pulling out a list of information that he had collected about the war so far.

As the discussion went on Dessmona abruptly rose from the table and walked over to the kitchen and a loud thump and grumbling was heard. Everyone turned to see Dessmona standing over a flustered Ron who was rubbing a sore spot on his head. He looked annoyed but afraid of Dessmona doing something to him.

"What were you doing standing in a corner listening? Spying perhaps?"

"N-no, I wasn't doing anything," the boy's voice wavered.

"Well why don't you continue your lack of action in another place away from here?"

Ron surprisingly did as he was told and backed away in a hurry and went down another hallway.

Adrian just cleared his throat and went on.

"So far, Voldemort's plans are to work with Lucifer to destroy the rest of the Wizarding World; not just in London but the world. Destroy all Half-borns and "Mudbloods" and only keep the pure bloods. Of course that takes his followers down by a lot.

"Actually my mother's sources actually found some evidence of Voldemort wanting to connect his soul with a devil just like Harry, but Lucifer won't allow him to. Only one devil can do that and that is Harry. There's really no true reason why you're only that can do that but I think that's because of— "

"Adrian, stop."

The boy raised a confused eyebrow at Harry's sharp tone but obeyed his master and shut his mouth and nodded. He had figured out that Harry didn't want his friends to know that he was the Prince of Hell yet…

"Well anyway, Voldemort won't be able to use a devil's power that way."

Hermione had liked Adrian instantly as the boy enjoyed research and was very intelligent. He didn't shy away from hard work when it came to academics. He was bright and full of life and happiness (from what she could see).

"So Saengen, what made you want to become a full devil?"

The witch had no idea what painful memories that would bring up within the devil; things that he wanted to forget. He decided to just tell them anyway.

"My mother was taken advantage of by a devil, but she was a whore, drunk and foolish. My father didn't even care about her sins, but when I was born it was like I was not fit to wipe spunk from their shoes. The ones who were the lowest of low, lived in filth with three other children. When I was old enough to understand their treatment my entire family let me know that I was worthless. My mother would stand by as her husband whipped me and starved me and my siblings beat me as well. They got to go to trade school, which was all my family could afford. I stayed home and was basically a servant. My father had a pub and with what service he had I had to live in the kitchens and do all of the cooking and cleaning. I had to run around taking people's plates and the customers were hardly better than my father. Some drunk human cast Cruciatus at me. It was a weak spell due to his inhabitations, but to a six-year-old child it burned as bad as my father's whip on my back.

"My siblings laughed at me and spit on me. Even though I was treated badly, I still thrived through my devil's half. My magic was a bit out of control and once when my father's associates tried to take advantage of me, I ended up blasting him through a stone wall, and setting another one on fire. My parents, if it was possible, hated me even more.

"My mother actually told her husband to put me into the Thistle Glade. It's not as horrible as the Forbidden Forest, but it has its strong points. A full moon the night they left me there. Twice a werewolf bit me and the pack tore me up as well. Thankfully, a half-devil is impervious to werewolf bites…"

"I stayed in that forest for about a month I learned later. I wanted to be taken from the world that had destroyed me. I suddenly thought, 'What about my devil's side? What if I went to Hell?'

"In a dream a devil came to me and told me that I only had one chance to become a full devil. I followed his orders.

"I came back from the forest and returned home. My family was still living in squalor, and it was actually worse, without me to constantly clean up after their filth. As I slipped deeper into the darkness of hell and my heritage the stronger I became. I hid it until one day

After the telling of Saengen's tale the room was filled with a tension that just wouldn't go away.

"I suppose there's a good side to all of it. I gained my magic and even though some still scorn me no one can ever knock me about or tell me to scrub floors and steal poisons for my father's associates. My rotten "family" will never again scorn this earth. There's enough filth in this world without them taking up the air from the only good creatures in it."

"Don't you think that you are doing a poor job of gaining their trust by saying that you hate humans, Saengen or you enjoy the thought of people fearing you?"

Dessmona was standing in the doorway again and her eyes regarded Saengen with a hateful stare. The devil in question did nothing but brush a stray lock of hair behind one of his pointed ears and give the agitated angel a careless look.

"What they think of me is of there concern in which I have no intentions of changing. I am what I am and that is it. Unlike someone here I did not have the blessing (or curse) of having an angel helping me whenever I needed them. I suffered long and hard to have what I do now."

Harry gave Saengen an odd look. It had sounded as if the other devil was trying to insult him but he had done nothing to make him dislike him; so far anyway.

Dessmona strode into the room her eyes flashing and she looked down disdainfully at her pseudo familiar.

"You need to stop making more of yourself than what you are. You will never be accepted by the devils nor will humans want you. You are in a lose-lose situation."

"Are you trying to say that half-devils are worthless?"

Adrian stood up glaring at Dessmona who regarded him silently. His mother had been raped and it was by no means her fault or his for that matter.

The look on the angel's face said it all and in a rage Adrian rushed her. The movement was so fast that it couldn't be seen by anyone except for Harry and Saengen. When it ended Dessmona had four bloody lines on her face and Adrian was standing behind her, eyes blazing red.

Holding herself back, Dessmona just focused her magic on the wounds and leveled her gaze at Harry who was putting a small bond on his apprentice's magic. Adrian had a stricken look on his face and looked down at his hands which were covered in silver blood.

"I-I didn't–"

"I know," Harry said and he turned blocking the frightened half-devil from Dessmona who was seething in anger. Instead of striking out like Harry anticipated she stalked from the room. But stopped before she exited it completely.

"You might want to keep him in line, Harry. Adrian's strong feelings for you are going to be a weak point in the future… Keep that in mind.

………

Hermione followed Dessmona into the hall as the angel stalked towards her the room the two girls shared. Hermione could feel the magic rolling off the girl in waves. She was angry, humiliated, and felt betrayed. Her own charge would rather side with some immature little half-devil borne from a brutal rape than with her, the angel would had travel down to Hell with him and protected him from before he was even born!

Dessmona whipped around hitting Hermione in the face with her long hair. The girl looked at the distraught angel and gathered her courage to confront her.

"I'm not trying to be overly critical, but you did provoke Adrian into fighting you."

"How exactly did I do that Hermione? I was criticizing Harry about the lack of focus he was using to find ways to exploit Verajie and whatever plans he has to overthrow Harry and take his position and the little brat overreacted and had to make a gash on my face. What else did you expect me to do Hermione?"

The bushy-haired witch moved past Dessmona and walked into their room. "Harry told me that you know how protective of him Adrian is. They've close ever since Harry started to give him lessons. Also, Harry said that Adrian has really strong magical bursts when he's provoked."

"If that wretch hasn't learned how to keep in his magical outbursts in check by now, then he will forever be a failure." Dessmona twirled a stray lock of hair around her finger. "Of course, considering that Harry is his Master, it's not that much of a surprise to me."

Hermione sighed.

"You used to give Harry more support when you came here but lately it seems like you are quick to cut him down and criticize everything he does. What's going on?"

"I have no desire to discuss this with you right now. Harry needs to remember that there are others that he affects with his actions; he should have especially learned this at the end of the school year."

Hermione gasped as she realized that Dessmona was referring to the incident in which Sirius had been killed. She really had no right to mention it in such bitter tones. Even though Harry did not think things through that fateful night not all of the blame could be placed on him. Many other factors were in place that day, and Harry was known to lose a sense of rationality when the people he cared for were in danger.

**………**

Harry made his way back up to his room. Dessmona had lashed out and said things that were better not to mention. Adrian had reacted badly of course but without the constant hold on his magic from Harry's contact the boy had less control. Harry picked up the case containing Satar Dyo. The cool metal burned slightly to the touch.

"Master?"

Harry turned around, his hair falling into his eyes.

"'Dri, please, don't call me 'Master'. That is what I may be, but I'm also your friend, and according to Dess You have a slight crush on me."

Adrian blushed and then his eye widened as Harry kneeled in front of him and took his chin into his grip and then moved his hand to stroke his cheek. Adrian unintentionally leaned into the touch but then snapped out of it when he caught sight of the half-devil's eyes which were flecked with red.

Adrian gasped and tried to pull away but Avenairu had a lock on him. His red eyes were intense and Adrian shuddered under the intense gaze. That cocky smirk just escalated into a suggestive smirk. The half-devil advanced onto the frightened boy and Adrian tried to jerk his head out of the other's grip.

"Have I ever told you how attractive you have become? You still have a ways to go, but you show promise…"

Avenairu shook his head and then his eyes cleared back to green. Harry sighed and let Adrian go.

"I'm sorry about that Adrian. I hate the fact that I have so little control over him."

The two of them just sighed softly and Adrian's face still held an embarrassed color to it.

"It should be time for dinner, shouldn't it?

**…………**

Harry walked into the room with Adrian not too far behind. The golden-haired boy smiled at Hermione who was already sitting at the table sipping quietly at her pumpkin juice and took a seat next to her. Harry sat down across from the two and then Ron came in as well. He took in the sight before him of the two half-devils and his former girlfriend and frowned going around the table to avoid coming in close contact with them.

Adrian regarded Ron with a piteous look while Harry scowled and Hermione sighed sadly. The redhead just sat down dejectedly at the other end of the table and looked down at the table not looking at anything else.

Dessmona walked in her eyes finding Harry immediately. She gave him a cold stare and then her eyes flashed at Adrian and she paid no attention to Hermione. She sat a seat down from the bushy-hair witch and then gave Mrs. Weasley a smile that didn't reach her eyes as the older woman came into the room.

Mrs. Weasley was levitating a few dishes into the room and was talked in slightly worried tones to Remus.

"Arthur should have been home nearly an hour ago…"

The whooshing sound of someone coming in through the Floo made Mrs. Weasley stand up with a smile on her face and move to the other room.

"Arthur," She began with a genial voice, but she stopped in horror and let out a sharp cry of fear.

"Arthur!"

Immediately everyone rushed into the other room and found Mrs. Weasley collapsed next to the felled form of her husband. His body was battered and bruised; blood staining the floor around him. One of his eyes was swollen shut and a bit of blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Dessmona knelt by the fallen man and began to remove his jacket. She did it magically so she would cause him less discomfort and gently began to assess his wounds.

"What happened!"

Arthur opened his good eye and tried in vain to smile reassuringly at his wife. It came across as a grimace. He groaned when Dessmona pressed a hand against the man's chest trying to see if any of his ribs were broken. There were in fact, unfortunately, three ribs that were broken and ugly bruises betrayed were they were under the skin.

"Don't hurt him! Be gentle!" Mrs. Weasley cried while she cradled his head in her lap. Dessmona just shook off the woman's hands and her eyes were blazing as she lifted her eye to the distraught woman's level.

"We need to get him off of the floor."

Snape transfigured a sturdy Hospital-like bed in the middle of the room and Remus transfigured more comfortable pillows for the man to rest his aching head on. Harry used his magic to slowly lift Mr. Weasley up onto the bed and Adrian picked up the man's bloodstained coat.

"How did this happen Mr. Weasley?"

The man gasped in pain as Dessmona worked some of her healing magic on the gash in his side.

"I was just getting—off from work and then–– there was an alert that the wards had been breached; completely ripped down. Then the intruders started firing off curses. They were too powerful and I could tell somehow that they were not human…"

Harry stood up and turned towards the fireplace.

"After you heal him, we need to go there and help the others. Also, this must be one of the first stages of Lucifer's and Voldemort's attacks. There is no doubt in my mind that devils caused this."

"You speak as if you were not one of them."

"Dessmona! If you don't want to help them, then I have no choice but to go alone!"

The angel pulled back from Mr. Weasley to glare at Harry over her shoulder, but before she could speak Harry cut in.

"I could take away the dark energy surrounding the wounds so you could heal him faster."

That enraged Dessmona even more. 'Does he think I lack the magic to do so myself?'

"No. You will stay here until further notice and not help me with this. You never think before you act and this is not a time to display your stupidity."

Dessmona pushed Harry back with a flare of magic. Everyone watched in horror as the magic struck the boy causing him to freeze in mid-fall mouth open in an expression of pain. His eyes were wide with surprise and a look of betrayal. A light appeared at his chest for a minute before dissipating and a sound not unlike a locked being latched sounded. He tumbled backwards but not without grace.

"Harry!" Adrian yelled, rushing over to his master. He collapsed onto his knees by Harry's prone body.

The distraught boy whipped around his eyes blazing red giving Dessmona a glare that would have seared her. The angel even looked slightly taken aback.

"Stop it Adrian! He will be fine. I only did that to keep him from rushing off until we heal Mr. Weasley and figure why there are devils there."

"What if Harry's right? They could follow Mr. Weasley's magical signature when he floo-ed back here and they could attack us too! You have to admit, with your powers restricted Harry is the most powerful one here!"

Saengen crossed his arms over his chest and fixed the caramel-blond boy with a annoyed glare.

"Am I not acknowledged as anything anymore?" He grumbled. Draco glanced over he shoulder at the other young man and smirked. Saengen raised an eyebrow suggestively in return.

Dessmona placed a hand over Mr. Weasley's chest and slowly began to heal his broken ribs. The process took a while because of all of the negative energy from the other devils.

Mrs. Weasley had gotten a cloth and was gently wiping away all of the blood that was draining out of the wound. Soon the wound was clean and Dessmona was nearly done with her healing process.

The angel smiled and brushed her hair out of her eye and in the process gotten a bit of blood on her forehead.

"I think that he'll be okay for now. It took a lot of energy to remove the dark magic from the wounds. One of the devils must have had some sort of poison on whatever weapon they used on him. It prevented some of the open wounds from getting healed properly.

"We just need to wait a few more hours and then we can—"

A sound that resembled a sonic boom rang throughout the room and then in the next split second, Dessmona was flying across the room and the angel ended her pseudo flight by crashing in the other wall.

"Oh my!" Hermione cried. She pulled out her wand as did the others expecting the attacker to be one of the rogue devils that Adrian and Harry had warned about but to hers and everyone else's surprise, it was Harry who stood there; chest heaving from the burst of energy it had taken him to flash into the room and the power behind the attack.

He stalked over to Dessmona who was rising from the floor, silver blood dripping down from her lips. Harry snatched the angel by her collar and pulled her up from the ground. Dessmona struggled to get out of his grip and then even pulled out a hidden blade and tried to stab him with it, but he brushed it away like it was nothing.

"What were you thinking?"

Harry's voice was thick with anger but at the same time clear and strong. The power from the half-devil's voice rang throughout the room. It made a shiver go down everyone's spine.

Harry Shadow-Shifted out of the room leaving a flare of magic leaving very stunned individuals behind.

Saengen looked over at Dessmona who was wiping her mouth of on her sleeve her eyes filled with murder.

"Looks like this time he had the upper hand." Saengen was secretly glad, Dessmona needed to be reminded sometimes what her place was. She was meant to be a mentor to Harry and teach him that whatever path he chose in this war over his soul, that it was his choice. The angel wanted to make the half-devil he own little puppet. She would soon learn that it would take more to control the boy.

"What are you going to do, angel. Sin–-, Harry, just left and he humililated you in from of all of them.

"The most important thing to do right now is help Mr. Weasley get healed. What that fool does is no fault of mine."

"Humph, it is you who is the fool."

Dessmona ignored him but her body radiated tension and anger.

'He will not get away with this.'

**…………….Devil's Snare…………………..11…………………….Devil's Snare………………**

_Really crappy ending to this chapter but I have to get it out._

_I have no real excuse for not updating, but I did have severe Writer's Block. I hate it when that happens._

_I'm going to start incorporating some potential "Snape Harry" bonding soon, so don't give up on me just yet._

_I need to get done with this before August 2007 or else I'm not going to garentee that this will be finished during college…uh…_

_Don't worry; this will remain a "Snarry" story. As this chapter supplied, Harry and Adrian have a bond that is very close, and basically it's one-sided. I'm not trying to be overly cruel to Adrian, but alas…_

_So, what do you think of Draco and Saengen? This is a kind of new idea. Their personalities are a lot alike so they just click._

_I'll see you all next chappy_

_CLICK THAT PERIWINKLE BUTTON, DARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!_

_JK!!!_

Korogi-chan

Word Count: 5,445


	14. Capitulus Thirteen 13

_**Summary: **__Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

_Notes (1):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but also it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have not beta as of now and I'm not trying to entertain the thought of getting one…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Devil's Snare

………

_Chapter Thirteen: The Massacre _

………

Shadow Shifting was just like running through fog in the darkness. A strange light reflected off of the fog that surrounded you but at the same time everything was visible. The entire trip between Grimmauld's Place and the Ministry of Magic took less than five seconds, but every single one of them, Harry enjoyed.

"I've missed this," he murmured as he strode through the magic surrounding him, leading him to his destination. In his bliss he did not notice that he was talking in the ancient language of the Dark Shadows from which his power had been gained. instead of English. The brief power surge needed to travel via shadow put his magical core back into a state of pure energy instead of what Dessmona blocked

The bliss dissipated when Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic. There was damage all around him. The marble floor was shattered and stood up from the ground as if a great weight had dropped from the sky crushing it. The windows were shattered and as he took in the sight around him, Harry could see blood coating the ruins and bodies lying everywhere.

Harry moved through the wreckage as if through a dream as he saw the source of the attack. There stood Verajie, the devil who had tormented him from the moment he had stepped into Hell that fateful day with Dessmona. He stood there with his sharp nails puncturing the neck of an already dead victim their blood running in a sluggish path down into their shredded clothes and painting the skin that wasn't already covered in blood crimson.

"It seems that you got here a little bit too late, Sinner," Verajie said the title mockingly and slowly angled the limp body in his grasp so the damage was more visible to Harry. Without lifting his eyes, the devil squeezed the throat in his grasp harder, the fragile bones there finally giving way to the pressure and snapping. The bones punctured the bloodied skin and more blood ran to mix with the slowly cooling fluid.

Verajie just smirked and let the body fall to the ground, and Harry saw that the eyes were still open, a light brown forever staring, sightless, at nothing. The body landed crudely on a pile of stones that were no doubt a fallen wall. More bones were broken and each crack made another part of Harry's control snap.

"You see, this is what true power is–"

"What!" Harry ground out, his eyes flashing in anger and rage his aura flaring out and even catching the cocky Hell Master off guard. "Killing innocent people and then mutilating their bodies until they are nearly unrecognizable? You are worthless and a coward if you think that this shows that you have anything resembling power at all!"

It was then that Harry noticed that there were twelve other devils slowly surrounding them. They were only low to mid-rank, so Harry knew that he could handle them. They were only lackeys doing Verajie's dirty work. Knowing Verajie like he did, Harry knew that the devil would stand back and let the others try to get rid of Harry.

One of the devils stepped on the body of a victim the bones crushing under the heavy weight. He was low class his appearance not unlike a demon from a human's twisted fantasy, lacking the human-like features a high-ranking devil had. It was ugly grotesque.

That was it. Harry's control snapped. His magic flared out in his rage, even startling Verajie who turned abruptly.

Harry's magic burst forth and a burning pain ran from his elbow to the start of his wrist. A blade was pulled from both arms as Harry rushed at Verajie and used his weapons to tear at the devil's flesh.

"How could you do this to all of those innocent people?"

Harry slashed Verajie numerous times and then darted away from the devil when tried to retaliate and then disconnect the blades from his arms and threw them at the devil. The devil suffered the loss of one arm and then nearly having his head sliced from his body by another blade before they both flew back to Harry like a boomerang. They reconnected to his arms and then Harry rushed the other devils. Even in his rage he did not kill them, he only rendered them immobile or unconscious. Their bodies fell to the ground and Harry surveyed the damage briefly before moving back to Verajie.

The other devil fought back but Harry's rage overpowered him. This was not at all like the last fight that the two had encountered with Harry being the one who would most likely loose. Harry was relentless and endured much less pain than he was giving out. Finally, the bloody tussle ended with the devil laying one the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"You said once that you wanted to know why I refuse to fully accept my devil's side and become the true Prince. I don't want the darkness to consume me and turn me into a twisted being such as yourself."

Verajie laughed and by doing so coughed up blood. What should have been red was mixed with black, the same color as the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Hell Master's soul. His silver eyes regarded Harry with an evil gleam something that even unsettled Avenairu who was slowly leaving Harry and letting the wizard come back into control.

"Then you fear yourself and what you might become. That is your greatest weakness and it will destroy you in the end. I will wait in the shadows for that day and with it I will strike you down. You know this and still you waste your life…"

Harry twisted the blade again and he felt through the hilt that more ribs snapped. Verajie laughed into the pain and with the jerk more blood spilled from his bruised lips.

"You contradict yourself, Sinner. As your blade carves itself into my heart, you become more like me. You revel in causing me pain; you think that it somehow justifies the life that I and me followers took away from these fools."

As Harry opened his mouth to protest, Verajie cut him off.

"Do not even try to hide it by saying that Avenairu is fueling this anger and joy in suffering. Deep inside yourself you keep all of the pain that people inflicted on you and one day that will overflow as each human's blood spills upon the floor of this room. In that day you shall lose yourself and become what you were meant to be, a devil."

"I will never become anything remotely like you," Harry whispered.

"You will, Prince."

Harry pulled his blade out of Verajie's body roughly causing blood to fly everywhere, even on his face. His eyes were stricken and Verajie closed his eyes in triumph. He felt the air around him change and when his eyes opened again Harry was gone.

The devil slowly raised himself off of the ground and leaned heavily on his sword to steady himself. He looked around at the devil's bodies strewn out on the floor, all of them close to death, too close, but still hanging on the weak thread of life. In his rage, Harry had nearly killed them but had somehow held back.

'Foolish boy. Miserable wretch.'

Verajie lifted his head to the ceiling where a gaping hole let in the evening light the colors like fire, not unlike the one his actions had caused one to light in Harry's heart.

"When you fall, Sinner, I will be there to triumph over your own weakness…"

………

Adrian was the first to sense the change in the air around them, his heartbeat speeding up when he felt the tell-tale magic of Shadow Shifting make itself known. Tears filled his eyes as he whipped around, yelling the first thing that came to mind.

"Harry!"

People began pouring into the room; Remus and Snape were the first and they stopped at least seven feet from the wizard. Hermione and Draco came in along with Saengen who just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest when he saw Harry's eyes. Dessmona was the last to come in and even though she had been hard on Harry for the past few days she could not find even one harsh word to say towards him with the broken look on his face.

"Oh, Harry."

Hermione's breathed words were filled with sorrow at the sight that greeted them all. Harry stood there, his clothes tattered and blood covering what was left. He had bruises along his arms and neck and a long gash over the side of his face. A trail of blood trickled from his nose and mouth and even his ear. His posture was so weak that a slight gush of air could make him fall over.

His injuries were not the worst thing. His eyes burned with sorrow and tears were in them, the telltale shine making them bright. The liquid began to build and then as he spoke one tear began to fall down his cheek.

"Dead, all of them…"

His voice, unlike his body was not broken but hard. The words that spilled from his chapped and swollen lips were like shards of glass not unlike the glass that littered the Ministry. It made everyone in the room recoil, even Snape with his stoic nature could not be uneffected by it.

Snape was the first to speak up.

"What is "all", Potter?"

The words were spoken without their usually venom for which Harry was grateful.

"Thankfully many people were gone that day and there were only fifty people left in the building that I know of. I tried to heal some of them but they were too far gone. Some of the injured had gotten away and were outside, but still they _died_."

The last word was filled with so much anguish that even Ron who had recently entered the room felt compassion for Harry.

"Was the act by devils, Potter?"

Harry nodded, but kept his eyes focused on the ground. "Verajie was leading them."

Saengen, Dessmona, and Adrian stirred and became focused. Snape nodded in understanding of who the devil was but the others were looking confused.

The distressed half-devil didn't stop to explain. "There were twelve other devils with him low to mid-rank. They were just mindlessly killing, taking pleasure from others pain."

Harry suddenly stopped and lifted his eyes to Dessmona. "Do you see now why I hate Avenairu? He represents everything that I don't want to be. I don't want to be evil and take innocent lives!"

Snape surprisingly made his way to Harry and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder offering support. The gesture was awkward but Harry appreciated it all the same. He smiled inwardly and thought, 'I must look a wreck if Snape is openly trying to comfort me.'

The Potion's Master felt the eyes on his from behind but paid no mind and lightly squeezed the other wizards shoulder.

"Stay on track, Potter."

Emerald eyes shining with tears regarded the other man deeply and Harry felt Avenairu's opinion of the wizard shift once again.

The two stayed that way until Snape removed his hand and Dessmona quietly approached and murmured softly, "What happened to the other devils?"

If possible, Harry sank deeper into despair.

"My magic tore from me and it nearly destroyed all of them."

Dessmona walked towards Harry and put her hand on the side of his face. The boy's eyes shot up and Dessmona just moved her hand down to trail along his neck and then make it's way finally to his chest. Harry jerked slightly at the movement as the contact, no matter how light, burned him.

"I felt the power surge of you magic and I just had to ask…"

The angel let her words trail off and Harry just nodded.

"Perhaps it would help if you shared your memories of the attack with us all. Then they would finally understand what the situation is that we are dealing with."

Harry abruptly shook his head and the wounds on his arms ran freely with blood once more. His eyes were wild and frightened.

"No! They will not understand! They will fear me!"

Dessmona reached out and caught Harry's hands and forced some calming magic into the half-devil through the contact. In his fear, Harry had slipped in Devil's Tongue, and the effect of the occupants of the room was obvious. Saengen's eyes were glowing softly as were Adrian's and the humans were troubled by the odd language. The harsh undertones of the speech would put anyone at ill ease.

"Harry, please, calm down. Releasing the pent up magic through viewing your memories will take away some of the tension and help you heal yourself."

That was partially true. Dessmona could heal the boy's wounds but at the same time the dark magic in them from Verajie and Harry was too much for her to handle without releasing more power.

After a few tense moments Harry calmed down slightly, and nodded.

"Okay, I will show them.

Everyone filled into the _living room _and sat down where there was space available. Snape and Remus created a large couch for themselves and Saengen made things easier on himself by reverting to his serpent counterpart and placing himself on Dessmona's shoulder. The angel walked to the front of the seating area and erected a large screen that was made completely from magic. It was not unlike a Muggle movie screen and as was to be expected, Hermione was fascinated by it.

"How exactly does it work?"

Adrian saved Dessmona the trouble and answered the inquisitive witch.

"Harry will project his memories onto the screen. It will show everything from different points of view, from Harry's own eyes and also from other points in the room as well. The magic used to make memories is not unlike having multiple cameras in a room. Everything is taken into account."

Harry walked stiffly towards the screen and pressed his hand against the swirling bits of magic there. A light flared at his chest and Harry gasped in pain as the magic was drained. It was also using up a bit of his life time to let go of the memory and that was something that he needed to focus on building up, not the other way around.

Slowly an image began to build up and Harry backed away and nearly collapsed on the couch behind him between Snape and Remus. Remus reached out to steady him but recoiled at the sharp pain he encountered just before touching Harry. He was sending out magic that prevented any physical contact.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I just–– just don't want–"

"It's okay Harry I understand…" the werewolf murmured quietly, his eyes full of compassion and sorrow for the young half-devil.

Everyone watched through the memory as Harry arrived at the horrible scene of the wrecked Ministry of Magic. Hermione gasped at the horrible carnage and even Draco had to cover his mouth and narrow his eyes in disgust. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Snape couldn't help but feel disgusted at the death he saw there.

Dessmona was more concerned about how much power Harry had used in his rage that had nearly killed the devils and Verajie. As the burst of power ripped out and finally dissipated, Harry was shown in his nearly transformed state. Blood red eyes glowed dangerously and wings so black that they seemed blue spread out from his back. A circle of light was under his feet and it was shaped out like the face of a clock with seconds going by the hands flying to show the life that Harry was slowly being drained of.

With the cry of "Hellfire!" Verajie was blasted back. The power from the spell did not have a positive affect on Harry and when the light stopped gashes appeared on his arm.

"Why does that happen?" Draco asked softly.

"Whenever Harry uses his power that is connected to Avenairu, when it leaves his body the force is so strong that it cuts through his skin. Accepting the devil would stop the wounds from occurring, but…"

Dessmona let another sentence die off. The comment she was about to make was not necessary.

Harry deliberately left out parts of the conversation between him and Verajie.

When the memory clip was over, everyone stayed silent and their gazes were lingering on Harry who had tears brimming in his expressive eyes. He barely had any control over his emotions at that point in time and Avenairu was very close to the surface and with any false move the devil would be brought out of him.

"It's all your fault!"

Harry turned around slowly and the side of his face met Ron's fist. Harry jerked back from the recoil that he should have avoided and blood flew from his mouth.

"You! If you weren't what you are then Dad would have never gotten hurt, none of those people would have died today!"

Dessmona stood up her eyes full of malice.

"This was destined to happen anyway. Lucifer was planning this from at least five years ago to the best of my knowledge. Harry has nothing to do with it! At least him fighting Verajie bought us some time!"

"They still got hurt."

Ron turned to Harry who was up on his feet. Only sheer willpower kept the wounded half-devil from falling over from exhaustion and Avenairu helped with that too.

"What is this; some new twisted hobby that gets everyone around you killed?"

There was a flare of magic and Ron was snatched up by the collar of his robe dangling in the air. Glowing red eyes found his frightened blue and Avenairu was enraged. The frightened boy's eyes looked around and grew even more stricken when no one moved to help him.

Avenairu used his free hand to wrench Ron's face back to him.

"After all you have seen; the grief in his eyes, the pain in his heart, the self-hatred that burns deep inside of him you still deny my counterpart sympathy?"

The enraged devil shifted his gaze over to Dessmona who just stood there her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm surprised that you're not trying to stop me, Angel. Aren't the actions that I'm committing go against your might and all-powerful God?"

Dessmona ignored the biting comments and shook her head.

"The boy needs to be taught. At this point I don't think that anything else is going to get through to him."

Once again, Avenairu and Dessmona were talking in the ancient language of the Devils. Only Adrian and Saengen could understand them. Saengen had to agree that even though he had known Ron for a short while that he boy was grating on his nerves.

"Typical human behavior, they fear what they do not understand and hate what they envy," the auburn-haired devil sad in English. All eyes turned to him and Ron cried out indignation,

"You think that I'm jealous of him? Of _you_? You're insane!!!"

Avenairu dropped Ron to the ground. The boy was flustered and embarrassed but not hurt. He turned hateful blue eyes onto the devil towering over him.

"You just have to ruin everything! Dad is hurt because of you! My own mother and girlfriend have turned against me! You invite traitors into your house and they are against me too!"

"You're right about it being his house, and the Innocent One can invite all he would like into here," Avenairu said sharply cutting him off.

"He's right! Harry has been trying to protect us all! He went to the Ministry of Magic to find out what was happening and to stop it. He tried to heal your father, and he's tried to gain back your trust. All of this is overwhelming, but you have no idea! You're putting a pressure on all of us that doesn't need to be there!"

Everyone turned to Adrian for who had, for the most part, been silent around the others until now. Hurting his master was one of the only ways to get under his skin and now Ron was going to see one of the deeper sides of the half-devil's anger.

Adrian's eyes were blazing with anger and sadness. They had an eerie red glow to them but tears were running slowly down his flushed cheeks. The air around him was charged with power and despite his age he struck a bit of fear into the one around him.

Ron stood there, shaking with anger and betrayal. He looked as thought he wanted to punch someone when he finally lifted his head and looked at everyone in the room. Their stares were too much for him and he quickly turned away and ran towards the stairs towards his room. One the way out he slammed his shoulder into Hermione uncaringly and nearly sent the witch to the ground. Saengen moved at a speed unnoticeable to the human eye to catch the girl before she hit the floor.

"Thank you," she murmured softly as she watched Ron run down the hall and then heard him slam his door closed.

"Yes," Saengen murmured back just as quietly as he righted the girl on her feet.

There was no movement in the room until Avenairu relinquished his hold on Harry's body and the boy slumped over in exhaustion, finally giving in to the pain that raced through him. Dessmona knelt by him and placed two fingers onto his temples as she did before to heal him.

"He needs rest and time to heal. Harry went through too many things today and I had forgotten how much death affects him."

"It affects us all negatively, but not so much as others," Snape nodded towards Dessmona as she effortlessly picked up Harry's broken form and made her way to the stairs. Adrian followed close behind her out of concern for his master.

Dessmona had no reply to what the Potions Master said but kept making her way to Harry's room. She paused at the doorway and turned to Draco.

"You might not want to be in Harry's room tonight Draco. His magic will be running wild trying to heal his body and the effects on you or anyone would not be very good."

Draco just nodded stood by the doorway.

Harry was laid out onto his bed and at once a soft light began to form around his still form. Dessmona pressed two fingers against the boy's chest and murmured something to him. A sound not unlike a lock clicking open ran through the room and sparks flew around Harry's body, half were green the others red. An insignia burned just above the place Dessmona touched and the magic began to fill the room with light.

The angel moved from the room just before the light could gain brightness and become blinding. The moment she shut the door a great power exploded inside of the room shaking the foundation of the house and making everything rattle dangerously.

"What was that release of power?" Remus asked softly.

"In order for him to heal, S-Harry must have his magic released. The conflict between him and Avenairu slows the process down so Dessmona had to release it," Saengen explained.

"It will drain his life but there is no other way to heal those wounds," Dessmona murmured softly as she turned and began to descend the stairs.

"He will be all right in a day or so. Until then no one must disturb him."

………

Ron was sitting in his room when the wave of magic went through. Some thing fell from his shelves and landed on the bed, thankfully none of them breaking.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were?"

"They would if you could just get rid of one little hindrance."

Ron turned sharply and saw the mysterious woman who said that she could defeat Harry. She stood there at his window, as always looking at him with an annoyed and impatient look.

"Harry will be destroyed soon, don't worry. You will have your mother and precious girlfriend back."

She stopped at the look on the boy's face.

"That is what you want isn't it?"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. You are still holding up your promise, right?"

The woman smirked. "Of course I am."

She flitted out of the window and Ron heard her voice in her mind.

'I only cam to relay that message to you. Next time I come I want information."

Ron shivered and sat down on his bed again his hatred coming up in waves. Even so he couldn't get rid of the empty feeling deep inside of him that was telling him that everything he was doing was wrong.

…………………….Devil's Snare…… ………13………… …………Devil's Snare……………

Okay, that chapter is out. There is going to be a huge battle soon but don't worry before that there will be some more Snape and Harry interaction.

Sorry about the end of this getting choppy. I need to go back and edit but I wanted to get this out sooner.

Hopefully you'll give me some wonderful reviews

Cheers,

Korogi-chan

Word Count: 4,598


	15. Capitulus Fourteen 14

_Summary: __Harry Potter has never been normal but now the "Boy-Who-Lived" has another thing that sets him apart from the normal Wizarding World. Two people from his past will return and unlock memories of new powers he's never been able to access or remember until now. These powers are more than enough to defeat Voldemort but along with them come new enemies and trouble. Will the new magic that Harry's accessed help or destroy everything that he holds dear?_

_Post: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just another obsessed, slashy, fan-girl._

Pairings:

_HP/SS, HG/RW, RL/SB (mentioned), DM/OC HP/OC (One-sided)_

Warnings:

_Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU, Bloody Gory Details, unedited grammar errors... _

_That's pretty much it! Enjoy my first Harry Potter Fanfic!_

_Notes (1):_

_I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely not follow the story line of "The Half-Blood Prince" at all. Not only am I disappointed with the book, but it messes up my storyline completely. Now this story is officially AU so I hope that you will still enjoy it anyway. I wish that I could follow the book, but it will only give me a severe case of writer's block!_

I would like at least 8-11 reviews a chapter so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This story will be coming to a exciting point soon so don't get discouraged!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Devil's Snare_

………

_Chapter Fourteen: Memories and Secrets_

……….

_Adrian raised his head from its resting place in his folded arms_. He looked around him with blurry eyes and let his head fall back to rest upon the wall.

'Harry has been asleep for two days. This is the longest he's been asleep, and he didn't even use his powers…'

The young half-devil blinked twice and moved his head so his ear was resting against the closed door sighing softly. It had been about a day since he had begun to sit there by the door, waiting for Harry to wake up. Every moment that he sat there, more anxiety build up in him.

'The look on Harry's face will never leave me. He looked so broken. Even though he has seen violence like that before and worse, if Dessmona didn't hide his memories from him he would be a lot better off.'

As a soft rumbling arose from his stomach and Adrian sighed softly and ignored the slight hunger pangs that had been going on for the past few hours. Even though his presence at the door did nothing to help Harry's condition, he didn't want to leave. He could ignore it, one of the perks of being a half-devil.

Adrian heard footsteps nearing the stairs and shifted slightly, focusing on the sound of the steps. They were light and quiet. Soon a bushy head of brown hair followed the steps. Hermione was coming up the stairs, a soft smile on her face and the smell of dinner wafted up with the plate in her hands.

"Hello, Hermione."

The witch smiled softly and held a plate of food in her hand. She knelt down next to Adrian and set the food in his lap. When a pair of confused turquoise eyes looked at her in query, Hermione's smiled widened slightly, not reaching her tired eyes.

"I thought that you would want some food. You've barely left this spot the past couple of days."

Adrian smiled and picked up the plate, picking up a piece of chicken and chewing it slowly. He smiled slightly at the warm comforting feeling.

"Thanks, Hermione."

The witch's smile reached her eyes and she shifted so she was resting her head against the wall like Adrian had done earlier. The two of them sat there in silence until she turned her head to look closely at Adrian concern on her face.

"Do you think that Harry will wake up soon?"

Adrian put down his fork and glanced over his shoulder to look at the door. He could sense, to a degree, Harry's aura and it seemed troubled to him.

"Even though Harry used up a lot of his strength fighting earlier, he shouldn't be asleep still. I'm worried about him. There has to be another reason that he is still asleep."

The half-devil jerked up in surprise when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Hermione's gaze. She squeezed his shoulder warmer and then moved closer to give him a hug. He stiffened in her embrace, a normal reflex that occurred when anyone outside of Harry and his mother touched him.

"I've only known you for a few days but I feel as if we've been close friends, Adrian."

She squeezed a little harder until the boy relaxed in her arms.

"Don't worry, Harry will be okay. From what Dessmona said, he has pulled out of worse."

Hermione slowly got up from her spot and Adrian offered her a soft smile, but looked down afterwards. Hermione just turned away and started to go down the steps until Adrian's soft voice made it's way to her ears.

"If Dessmona just let Harry have his memories back and unlocked his powers instead of trying to keep a leash on him, then Harry would better off. Keeping his powers restrained puts an extra strain on him and Avenairu. While Harry's other side is unstable sometimes, if Dessmona would just Harry handle it on his own, then he would probably be fine right now."

The witch looked closely at Adrian and finally realized how deep the boy's feelings were for her friend. There were tears shining in Adrian's turquoise eyes and he looked so upset. Hermione heard about the bond that a Master and an Apprentice formed but it seemed to go a bit deeper than it should…

"Maybe if you share this with her and point out that her control is hurting Harry, Dessmona might let him have more memories—"

"No," Adrian cut her off. "I'm sorry for cutting you off, but Dessmona will never listen to me. I'm sure if she has considered her influence to be the downfall of Harry, that doesn't mean that she will change what she is doing when it comes to his well-being."

Adrian put his head back down on his knees and moaned softly in frustration.

"Please leave me alone Hermione. I really don't want to be rude to you, but I need to think for awhile."

Hermione wished that Adrian would feel better so she went back to him and picked up the plate of half-eaten food, knowing that the boy wouldn't want to finish it anytime soon. She squeezed his shoulder and then moved towards the stairs, turning around before she began to descend.

"If you need anything, just call."

With no response from the golden-haired boy, Hermione turned away and walked down the stairs, hoping that Harry would wake up soon, to ease the tension in the house and for Adrian's peace of mind.

………..

Dessmona was sitting quietly in the sitting room thinking about the condition that Harry was in at that moment in time. Even though she knew that Harry had exhausted some of his magic reserves, there was no true reason that he should be asleep for so long.

By being asleep, Harry was causing a lot of problems. He needed to begin training harder and to learn Occlumency. Avenairu was becoming restless and Harry needed to start getting a tighter rein on the devil.

'This is highly unusual. I know it and so does Adrian. Harry has sustained more pain than this is he never stayed unconscious for longer than maybe a day, definitely not this long.'

The angel shifted on her chair and brushed some stray strands of her silver hair that had escaped her braid out of her face. Her violet eyes were creased around the edges out of stress.

'I must admit that Harry was put through a traumatizing situation the other day, but still. He has seen worse…'

Dessmona knew that by locking away his memories that she was hurting him. The violence that Harry had seen was bad and horrible, but it shouldn't have affected him to that degree.

"I'll give you one more day to wake up Harry."

_……….._

Harry was shifting around on his bed dreams beginning to plague him. There was so much blood and people that he cared for were being hurt. Little parts from the battle with Verajie and the incident at the Ministry were running through his head along with other memories that he hadn't unlocked yet. It was painful, even though his body was healed and as good as it could be at the moment, but his mind was broken.

A soft light was floating through the room, red and green sparks conflicting with each other signifying Harry's own magic and Avenairu's. When the lights met together, they flared and snapping filled the room. The air was charged with magic.

Even sleeping, Harry was disturbed. He was thrashing back and forth in the bed. There was an incredible heat inside of his body as his magic was trying to find a place inside of him to rest and heal the last of his injuries.

At least his dreams weren't troubled…

Harry found himself standing in the middle of a field; the sky was close to twilight, beautiful orange, red, pink, and purple lights. There was a river stretched out in front of him and the bubbling of the water reached his ears even though he was standing on the top of a hill looking out at the scene before him. The air was clear and cool in the twilight hour.

'This place seems very familiar,' Harry thought while basking in the calm that this setting was giving him. He stood there with his eyes closed just taking in the feeling until he noticed the different aura that surrounded him. It was more powerful than his normal state and a bit wilder somehow.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked down at himself and saw for the first time that he was in his armor that only appeared when he transformed. The heavy material covered his entire body and even his cape was attached. His hair was longer and he reached up to the side of his head and felt his ears, which were elongated and were covered with a fine layer of silky fur. Turning his head and glancing over his should also proved his suspicions of being transformed he saw his tail.

"Interesting," Harry murmured aloud. "I'm transformed but Avenairu is dormant within me."

Harry stood there confused but let his musing go when he felt a presence behind him. The magical signature was very familiar and was coming closer. It wasn't threatening at all but a source of calm for Harry. He turned around and gasped at the sight that met him.

A woman was walking towards him. Long midnight hair flowed behind her and was shining with dark blue highlights. Her lithe body was encased in a leather jacket and pants with boots to match. The clothes were the uniform of a higher-ranking she-devil Harry's memory reminding him. Her skin was a beautiful pale alabaster and her face was striking but held a sad quality to it that told a story of someone who had suffered through a great deal in their life. Her electric blue eyes shone with a sort of longing as she made her way to him and her soft pink lips formed into a sad smile as she finally came into his range.

When she made it there the devil stood there in front of Harry. In spite of the fact that she was a female, the devil stood nearly eye-to-eye with Harry. The wind blew around them blowing their long hair into their faces and twisting it around them.

"Do you remember me, Harry?"

Her voice was soft and low. Her eyes blazed at him in a quiet intensity.

"Adalyr…" Harry murmured in a sudden realization.

Memories began to crash into him, memories of the woman standing in front of him.

_Adalyr being collapsed on the ground and Harry picking her up and taken her to his haven_

_Her waking up and the two of them meeting for the first time and healing her injuries_

_The two of them meeting later on at one of the many assemblies held for higher ranking devils and finally learning each other's names_

_Dessmona's blatant dislike of Adalyr and cruel matter that she used around the she-devil_

_Himself, Adrian, and Adalyr laughing together _

_Adalyr running towards him with Verajie on her heels_

_The two of them falling backwards together with Verajie's sword through both of their chests_

_Adalyr __laying__ prostrate on the floor blood pooling on the floor beneath her…_

Harry held Adalyr closely to him and when he opened his eyes he had tears pooling in his eyes.

"I remember now…"

Dessmona had held a massive dislike towards Adalyr. Harry ha dnever understood why the angel had such strong negative feelings towards the she-devil, but the tension between the two had been suffocating at times.

'She most likely sees me as a weakness for you,' Adalyr had told Harry one day. 'Your care and love towards your friends is so strong and while that can be helpful at times, others it can not only endanger you but the others around you…'

That was true. Once, in an attempt to save Adrian and Adalyr, Harry had ended up being blasted off of a cliff and blown nearly in half. Only sheer luck and a newly discovered source of power on his behalf had saved him. Dessmona had hated Adalyr even more after that and had treated Adrian even colder than normal.

Harry gasped as he had more memories flow through his head of Adalyr being fatally wounded and even though there had been a chance for Dessmona to save her, she had let the devil perish.

A burning hate began to swirl around inside of Harry and his magic levels rose, in his dream and in his room. Adalyr held him tighter.

"Don't hold a grudge against her, Harry. It would have happened sooner or later. She was right, I was holding you back…"

"NO!" Harry's outburst made the other devil pull back from his tight embrace and look up into his burning eyes that had swirls of red burning in their depts.

"IT wouldn't have happened and it shouldn't have happened. Dessmona let herself be blinded by her jealousy!"

Adalyr didn't say anything but she just moved back to her previous position with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry rested his head against hers and inhaled the scent of her hair letting the comforting sent sooth his frazzled nerves.

"If this is a dream, then how am I experiencing all of this?"

"Technically this is not a dream. You placed my soul in a protected part of one of your Hell Levels and that advantage lets me be able to send visions and contact whoever I choose to. I've already spoken to Adrian.

"The main reason that I've done this is to help you unlock more memories. Dessmona will probably let you have more of them over time, but not soon enough."

Harry nodded against her head and let his eyes gaze outwards towards the sunset. The colors shone in a beautiful array across the sky. It reminded Harry of how much magic it had taken him to create this place. It was hidden, even Lucifer didn't know about it.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by Adalyr pulling away and brushing her hand against his cheek and their eyes met briefly. Jade clashed with Sapphire and they held each other's gaze intently until Adalyr turned a slight red and turned away.

"You will find something that will help you uncover more of your memories when you awaken. Don't let Dessmona know, many of the memories will show you different powers that she doesn't know about anyway."

Adalyr broke away from Harry's hold and looked around with a small smile. It lit up her face with a rare content look that he remembered from the days that she had been alive.

"You will wake up soon after this. I had to find a way to get in contact with your subconscious; you would have woken up much earlier if I could have done it faster…"

She turned away and soon faded into the shadows cast from the cloud passing over the sky. Everything around Harry began to fade into gray color and Harry could feel himself rising back into the world of the living.

……….

Adrian's head snapped up from its place on his arms. He turned around and moved to the door, pressing his ear against Harry's door. With his sensitive hearing, Adrian could hear Harry begin to stir in the bed.

The door wasn't burning with the magic anymore so the young half-devil could push it open. Adrian slipped into the room and then shut it softly looking towards the bed. The sparks from Harry's magic were still floating around in the air but they weren't as bright and the tension from there was draining away from the air.

Harry opened his eyes and he stared towards Adrian's general area with unseeing eyes until his eyes focused on the boy.

" 'Dri?"

At his name, Adrian moved swiftly towards the bed and sat on the edge, remembering at the last minute that his master could still have a few injuries left.

"Don't worry, I'm healed. Adalyr had to contact my subconscious to leave me a message…"

"Adalyr contacted you? What did she have to say?"

Harry shifted slightly as Adrian moved to lie next to him on the bed and moved so the other boy could rest his head on Harry's shoulder. He knew how tired he was by sitting outside of his door all night.

"She told me that she was going to show me some more of my memories and leave me something that is important to me. I think that she said you had it for me…"

Adrian's eyes lit up and he sat up and reached up around his neck and pulled a necklace chain and pulled it over his head. At the end there was a gem that reminded Harry of the deep blue color of Adalyr's eyes. It was shaped like a teardrop and glowed softly as if it were holding magic inside of it.

Harry turned around and lifted up his slightly tangled mass of hair and pulled it over his other shoulder so his neck was bare. Adrian took the hint and moved closer to place the necklace around his Master's neck. He hooked the clasp in the back and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, resting his face into Harry's hair.

The two stayed that way for a few moments until Harry shifted and said softly,

"I should probably get cleaned up and go downstairs to talk with Dessmona. I know that she is upset with me."

Adrian sat back on his knees and watched as Harry got up and pulled off his clothes. Adrian moved to lie down on the bed, the exhaustion that he felt was finally catching up with him and he stretched out on the bed. By the time Harry came back to place blankets on his body the half-devil was already asleep.

……….

"Worried about him?"

Saengen had just entered the room leaning against the doorframe an amused look on his handsome face. He brushed his deep red hair out of his eyes and smirked slightly before waiting for the angel to answer.

"There is no reason for him to be asleep for so long."

The two of them sat there in pensive silence before a sudden though appeared to Dessmona.

'I haven't checked the amount of time that Harry has used in the past year and how that effects his lifespan. Every fifty years that is taken away leads to a slight shift in the energy that is building up on Avenairu's side. When the first fifty was gone, Harry experienced something along the lines of a seizure and collapsed.'

"I think that I might know why he's like this."

At this moment in time Snape and Draco had come downstairs and were passing into the kitchen to find something to drink. Kreacher had been missing for the past two weeks or so rending everyone to do simple tasks the elf normally did (if he didn't loath your existence) themselves.

"You've finally figured it out? It has taken you long enough," Snape drawled. As much as the boy annoyed him, seeing Harry in that broken state had somehow changed his opinion of the young wizard.

Dessmona opened the door magically, ignoring Adrian who called out in query as he was roused from his brief doze. She walked over to the nightstand that held the charm that Harry wore around his neck that showed how much time he had left.

"Do you know why Harry didn't wake up until now?"

Dessmona gave Adrian a look of distain but sighed and said, "It might be because another fifty years have gone by that he has used up of his life force."

The angel inspected the bauble in her hand and after a few seconds she gasped in surprise and anger.

"One hundred and seventy-five years…"

"What did you say?" Adrian gasped in horror.

"Well, that doesn't put a huge dent on his life does it?" Saengen said. "Having a devil as his other half lengthens his life about one thousand years, so it's not that big a deal."

'It is a big deal. He's using up too much magic. It takes a toll magically and on his life force. Just because Harry has all of this extra time doesn't mean that he has to let all of it go away.'

Saengen and Dessmona looked up as Harry opened up the bathroom door steam following him out. His long wet hair fell down his bare back and he started slightly at the company in his room.

"So, I see that you are awake now."

Harry just nodded at Dessmona and ignored the heated looks that Saengen was raking over his partially nude form.

"Yes…"

The angel just regarded him silently.

"It has just come to my attention that you have used up about one hundred and seventy-five years off of your lifespan. Between having your magic released to heal your injuries, the battle with Verajie and past excursions, you're draining your life too fast."

Harry just looked at her with an unreadable expression and moved towards his dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants.

"I can't help that Dessmona. The only thing I can do now is to stop using up so much time."

Dessmona sighed in exasperation. "If you just accepted Avenairu—"

"No!"

"You can't just use the power whenever you want. You'll waste your life and throw away what we are trying to do here!"

Harry turned blazing eyes towards Dessmona and the angel flinched slightly.

"Adrian, Saengen, leave us, please."

Both devils silently left the room without protest. When the door clicked shut, Harry slowly moved towards the angel and glared down at her."

"I won't accept him. There is too much evil involved and I won't stand for it in any way."

"Harry, if you don't do this—"

"I'm done talking about this right now. Please tell the others that I'm awake." Harry murmured softly interrupting the annoyed angel once again.

"I am not your personal servant, Harry."

"But it seems that I am that way to you."

Harry fixed Dessmona with an empty gaze, his eyes clouded over. For the second time she found herself flinching at the cold stare.

Dessmona stood there turned towards the door while Harry put on his clothes. When she heard the rustling stop, Dessmona turned to reprimand the half-devil, but a rush of magic met her instead of the eerily calm boy.

Harry Shadow Shifted out of the room and Dessmona looked around in confusion, still not being aware of the boy's ability.

"You can't avoid your destiny, Harry"

'No,' ghost of the boy's voice answered. 'But you can change it.'

……………………………………

It's been a long time. There is no excuse for not updating other than writer's block, sports, school getting ready for college and other things.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The plot thickens.

Tell me what you think of Adalyr!!

Please Review

Word Count 4,156


End file.
